


К вопросу о хороших отцах

by Lisaveta



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Кара и Феннек как главные шиперы, Лея все еще принцесса, как соблазнить горячего папочку
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 30,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28530819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisaveta/pseuds/Lisaveta
Summary: Дин и Грогу привыкли гулять на детской площадке. Это их территория. И никакой другой слишком горячий папочка со своим сорванцом им не помешает.Или о слишком трудных буднях молодых отцов (даже если они таковыми не являются)
Relationships: Cara Dune/Fennec Shand, Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa/Han Solo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	1. Глава 1 - О трудностях быта молодых отцов

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Milena_Econ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milena_Econ/gifts).



> Вообще этот текст начался с того, что за десять минут до нового года Мила сказала: "о, а прикинь ау где Дин отец одиночка, который гуляет в парке со своим сыном который тот еще проказник и вечно сцепляется с каким-то черноволосым мальцом, которого в парк приводит его отец, голубоглазый блондинчик"
> 
> Я подумала и пообещала это написать в следующем году.  
> Обещания надо держать.  
> Так что для тебя!

Его сын не был образцом воспитания. Не то чтобы Дин Джарин этого не понимал. Грогу… Он беспокойный, жадный, вечно голодный до вещей и внимания, он бесконечно пытающийся утвердиться, доказать и убедиться, что… Что его новый отец очередной сукин сын, только и ждущий чтобы его бросить? Иногда Дину казалось, что дела обстоят именно так. Мальчишка словно никогда не уставал проверять на прочность его и его нервы. Приставленный к ним опекой психолог, говорила именно о том, что Грогу просто боится. Не то чтобы Дин этого не понимал.

Но он не собирался бросать своего сына.

Грогу был… Был всем миром для него. Всем, что у Дина никогда не было и не могло быть. Он был его благодарностью и его искуплением, был его сердцем, был средоточием той любви, что прежде в нем не могла и не желала найти выхода. Грогу был… он был ребенком. Сыном.

Собственно, сам Дин тоже не был идеальным. Ну знаете, из тех, кого советуют опасаться хорошим девочкам и мальчикам. Мотоцикл, шлем, грубая жесткая кожанка и тяжелые военные ботинки. Дин Джарин пошел в патрульные сразу после армии, сделав довольно простой выбор между преступными синдикатами и остатками родного района, давно потрепанного кризисами и недобрыми людьми. Он не отличался чистотой методов, что никогда особо не осуждалось в его отделении, ни способами достижения порядка. Грубая сила, жесткое слово, подкрепленное делом, тяжелый кулак в вечной перчатке, дубинка, да жетон. Что еще нужно человеку его склада характера и образа жизни?

Грогу… Грогу показал, как много на самом деле он о себе не знал.

И то, что его сын оказался жадным хулиганом, его, разумеется, беспокоило, но не расстраивало. Он не отказался любить этого мальчишку чуть меньше только потому, что тот мог отнять лопаточку в песочнице у другого мальца.

Все немного изменилось, когда в парк, где обычно проводили свободное время Дин со своим сыном, потянулись родители из новопостроенного кондоминиума. Богательные расфуфыренные крали с дизайнерскими колясками, слюнявчиками из бутиков на пухлощеких малышах, серебряные ложки и лопаточки как минимум из центрального детского магазина города. О да, эти личности здорово изменили уклад едва ли не единственного детского парка района. Дин, привыкший оставлять Грогу на час-другой под присмотром местных кумушек, сам занимаясь прачечной или закупками бесконечного числа еды для своего маленького троглодита, или выполняя мелкую работенку для тех же матушек, почувствовал изменение одним из первых.

Грогу подрался.

Сильно.

Когда Дин вернулся нагруженный сумками, какой-то блондинчик держал его сына и черноволосого мальца за руки, и склонившись над ними, тщательно их отчитывал. Оба ребенка были порядком поцарапаны, потрепаны и в общем-то только обидчиво сопели на слова этого парня. Ничего удивительного, что Дин выпустил из рук пакеты и буквально выдрал из рук этого напыщенного типа своего сына! Прижав Грогу к себе, он загляну в его насупленное личико:

— Малец, все нормально?

Грогу надул губы, всхлипнул, и уткнулся перепуганным лицом отцу в плечо. Маленький, намного меньше детей его возраста, он сухо и тихо всхлипывал в родных руках. Дин приподнял зеркальное стекло мотоциклетного шлема, смотря на своего разволновавшегося ребенка. Затем возмущенно посмотрел на второго папашку, все так же сжимающего ручку прячущегося за его ногу мальчишки. Черноволосый дьяволенок выглянул из-за ноги отца и показал язык повернувшемуся к ним Грогу.

— Бен! — осуждающе протянул мужчина, хлопая своими светлыми ресницами.

— Держите своего ребенка подальше от моего сына! — рявкнул Дин, прежде чем опустить стекло и развернувшись на месте, пойти прочь из парка.

Где-то на выходе его догнала одна из наблюдавших за происходящим мамочек, отдав пакет с продуктами.

Дин не мог быть уверен, что его зеленое чудовище не показывал язык из-за плеча отца, пока они уходили. Дома он с ним обязательно поговорит.

***

Они возвращаются в парк на следующий вечер.

На самом деле, это уже давно стало неким ритуалом. Весь день Грогу проводил или у кого-то из соседей, или в участке Дина, там где много людей, шума, непостоянства и хаоса. Иногда Дин забирал сына с собой в гараж к Пели Митто, в котором удовольствием копался в старых полуразваливающихся мотоциклах, давно списанных после очередных аварий с преследованиями и прочими боевыми буднями полицейского участка не самого спокойного района. В отличии от инспекторов службы опеки, Грогу не возражал против такого времяпрепровождения, любопытно суя нос везде, куда успевал до того, как отец его поймает. Малец хоть и отличался мелким ростом, полным нежеланием говорить и аномальной умильностью, но был сообразительным и любопытным.

Ничего удивительного, что после подобного дня им обоим требовался свежий воздух и простые развлечения. Копание в песочнице и катание с горок — было тем самым, что делало детство Грогу… ну детством. Дин мог бесконечно винить себя в слишком неподходящей обстановке для воспитания ребенка, но искренне пытался сделать хоть что-то.

В этот раз ссора с черноволосым мальчишкой произошла на его глазах. И Дин не мог сказать, что это была вина лишь противоположной стороны. Грогу на самом деле умел быть той еще задницей. С ушами, надо признать. За которые его ни раз дразнили сверстники, на что неспособный ответить им словами мальчишка тут же устраивал драку. Это было предсказуемо, и Дин понял, если бы конфликт начался из-за этого, но черноволосый мальчишка был обладателем не менее впечатляющих ушей. Да еще и носа. Причем, как он заметил после того, как колошмачущих друг дружку боевыми лопаточками пацанов удалось разнять, отец этого самого Бена был полной его противоположностью — светловолосым, светлоглазым, со слишком правильными чертами опять же слишком смазливой физиономии. Ничего удивительно, что у сына такого вот были комплексы по поводу внешности. Он, наверное, еще и зануда.

Уцепив сына за бретели комбинезона, Дин одной рукой поднял мелкого в воздух, поднося его к шлему.

— Грогу?

Мальчишка издал какой-то восторженный звук и ухватился ладонями за стекло.

— Что мы говорили о поведении, малец?

Грогу казался не впечатлен. В отличии от окружающих людей и в частности отца второй стороны конфликта. Который смотрел на происходящее широко распахнув свои светлые глазищи и приоткрыв рот. Смущающе смотрел. То есть совсем.

Развернувшись на месте, Дин перехватил сына поперек живота, прижав его к своему боку, и пошел из этого парка подальше. Они придумают другие развлечения.

В следующий свой приход в детский парк Дин совсем не специально обвел площадку взглядом в поисках светлой макушки. Это только предосторожность, разве нет? Все тихо, счел он, когда Грогу на его закорках едва ли не оглушил отца верещанием, потянув куда-то руки. В том направлении на них из-под челки смотрел уже знакомый пацан.

В тот знаменательный день стало известно, что у вечного противника не менее красивая чем отец мать.

Эта особа поражала уже вполне сплоченную компанию родителей своими манерами и такой поразительной отзывчивостью и контактностью, что просто невозможно проявлять к ней недоверия. Невысокая, стройная, одетая в элегантное белое платье, со сложной косой и почти такими же темными глазами, как у ее сына, она чинно клонила голову, когда одна из местных мамашек рассказывала, куда лучше не позволять ходить своим детям в их районе.

Удивительно, но когда спустя полчаса Дин возвращается в парк, там все тихо. Нэна, регулярно выгуливающая в парке двух своих внучек и младшего сына, смеется при его появлении:

— Думаю, в присутствии матери Бен предпочитает вести себя паинькой. Твой сын пару раз пытался его задеть, но Лея весьма ловко развела их в разные стороны.

— Эта женщина подходила к моему ребенку? — тут же напрягся Дин.

— Дорогой, тебе не о чем беспокоиться. Она хорошая женщина. Они только переехали в наш район, знаешь? Ее муж постоянно в разъездах и ей нужно было что-то, где она будет чувствовать себя частью общества. В этих районах для богачей ведь даже ложку соли не у кого попросить, разве не так?

Склонив голову, Дин выслушал эту явно хорошо навязанную местным кумушкам версию появлению в их районе слишком… блестящей семьи. Женщина, держащая себя как принцесса крови, ее маленький лопоухий дьяволенок сын, и муж с яркой улыбкой и внешностью парня из модного журнала семидесятых. Чертовски не подозрительно, да.

— О, дорогой, — меж тем говорит Нэна, дотрагиваясь до рукава его байкерской куртки, но тут же убирая руку. — Ты не мог бы взглянуть на проводку у меня в кухне. Вчера опять выбило пробки, когда я включила миксер. Разумеется, за Грогу я присмотрю.

Разумеется, он мог. Посмотреть и починить проводку, подлатать потекшую посудомоечную, устранить засор в раковине, угомонить слишком громкого соседа и договориться с трансом из соседней квартиры не смущать ортодоксального еврея, не мешать ежедневному намазу местной диаспоры одного из кварталов, и тому подобное. Добрым словом и тяжелым кулаком, так сказать. По убеждения многих его знакомых — с этим типом сложно спорить, смотря прямо в зеркальное забрало шлема, которого он как-то редко снимал.

Вот где-то так это и работало.

***

В принципе, можно было поискать и другой парк. Но это были чьи-то другие принципы. У Дина была налажена рутина и некая договоренность с некоторыми местными завсегдатаями, когда он мог оставить на них обязанность присматривать за Грогу (или точнее присматривать, чтобы Грогу не навредил их детям и не разнес муниципальную площадку). Это весьма помогало одинокому отцу заниматься бытовыми вещами, ведь даже простой поход в супермаркет за продуктами с сыном превращался в террористический захват, и грозил им лишними тратами на оплату всего что сломал и разбил малолетний разбойник, а также целым днем дополнительной уборки работникам магазина. То же можно сказать и о прачечной. Добрые старушки или задерганные собственными детьми мамочки из не самого богатого и спокойного района всегда были готовы помочь освободить для него хотя бы полчаса времени на обязательную рутину. Тем более, что хоть Грогу и был маленьким чудовищем, но чертовски очаровательным чудовищем.

Так что нет, Дин Джарин не собирался отступать с позиций только из-за какого-то слишком злобного пацана и его слишком красивого отца. Ни за что. Это их с Грогу парк!

Во всяком случае, такими мыслями Дин себя накручивал, когда подъехал к парковочному месту у живой изгороди. Остановив мотоцикл прямо перед носом какой-то спортивной тачки, ну такой, крутой — серебристой, с двумя красными полосами, он перекинул ногу через сидение своего байка, поправил ремень на грубых брюках, подумав, что Кара в чем-то права, и надо больше времени посвящать тренировкам и не позволять сыну съедать половину своего ужина. За это время Грогу уже начал стучать в защитный купол на коляске, и пришлось спешно доставать его. Дин отстегнул клапаны, не позволяющие ребенку сбежать раньше времени, и наклонился, чтобы поднять тянущего к нему руки мальцу.

В этот момент из рядом стоящей машины раздался пронзительный звук клаксона, такой, будто кто-то буквально упал на руль. Уже вздумавший зарыдать Грогу надул губы и тесно прижался к отцу. Пока Дин отвлекся на сына, звук пропал.

С заднего сидения машины, пристегнутый к детскому креслу, им обоим помахал уже знакомый чернявый пацан. На водительском месте никого видно не было.

Дин склонил голову в шлеме к плечу, какое-то время посмотрел на странную картину… а затем пожал плечами и пошел ко входу в парк.

Происходило что-то странное, но он все еще не собирался отступать.

***

Разумеется, они сталкивались с этим семейством не каждый день. Да и регулярно гулять у них не всегда получалось. Как бы Кара, его напарница, не пыталась прикрывать горе-отца, иногда им все же случалось пропадать на работе сутками. После чего, отоспавшись с тихим и удивительно спокойным в такие дни Грогу под боком, Дин уже через двенадцать часов снова оказывался на патрулировании района. Активность местных банд и хулиганов нельзя было взять под контроль одним желанием какого-то там копа подольше побыть с сыном.

В следующий раз они идут в парк сразу после вот такой вот сложной недели.

Дин буквально упал на лавочку для родителей и первые десять минут не реагировал даже на расспросы Нэны и ее подруг по выгулу детей. Если быть честным, он спал последний раз часов пять, потом сутки проторчал между седлом своего патрульного байка и участком, потом подремал за завтраком Грогу (прекрасно понимая, что отмывать кухню понадобится минимум час), и потащился с ним в парк. Ребенку нужно общение со сверстниками, которое без того проходило не слишком хорошо, и свежий воздух. Дин медленно моргал, надеясь, что из-за шлема не сильно заметно, что иногда его глаза держались закрытыми по несколько минут.

Когда он очнулся в очередной раз, Грогу пытался отнять у знакомого пацана игрушечную машинку. Вопили оба!

Дин оглянулся в поисках… ну да, второй отец стоял рядом, и пытался уговорить Бена поделиться игрушкой, на что ребенок, разумеется не реагировал. Тогда горе-отец попытался оттащить своего слишком крикливого сына…. и произошла катастрофа — одно из колес машинки, зажатое в руке Грогу, попросту отвалилось. Посмотрев на сломанную игрушку, Бен выпустил ее из рук, и бросился к отцу, утыкаясь в его колени и рыдая.

Ударив рукой в перчатке по шлему, Дин покачал головой. Вот только разборок по поводу сломанной игрушки и детских слез с этим явно встревоженным родителем ему и не хватало. Не было никаких гарантий, что оказавшись к ним нос к носу, он просто не залипнет на этой симпатичной мордашке. Слишком уставшим Дин всегда был… слегка не в себе и готовым на всякие глупости.

Тем временем, пока отец Бена, встав на колени прямо на серый песок площадки, успокаивал своего зареванного ребенка, Грогу оценил ситуацию, подхватил брошенную игрушку, и с настойчивостью маленького танка направился к нему. Встав напротив своего папы, Грогу с улыбкой протянул ему добытую машинку и сломанное колесо.

— Что мы с тобой говорили о воровстве, малец? Ты же знаешь, что такое угон? Что мы с Карой делаем с теми, кто угоняет машины?

Грогу что-то недовольно проворчал и попытался приладить колесико обратно к машине. А затем вопросительно посмотрел на отца и снова протянул части игрушки.

— Починить?

Пришлось доставать из многочисленных карманов тюбик с суперклеем, который Дин начал носить с собой опять же из-за сына, и заниматься авторемонтом. Грогу все время был рядом и тщательно слушал, пока ему объясняли что, как и зачем делает отец. В завершение починки малец еще и закусив язык от ответственности дела, сам держал сломанное колесико на месте, пока клей не схватился. За это время еще несколько детей оказались заинтересованными в происходящем, образовав вокруг них небольшую группку. Сам хозяин автомобиля следил за происходящим прижавшись к ногам своего отца и тщательно сопливля его явно дорогущие черные джинсы. Дин ни за чтобы не признался, что в таком же черном с какой-то серебристой эмблемой лонгсливе светловолосый мужчина с мягким выражением лица, был чертовски привлекательным.

— И что теперь ты должен сделать, малец? — посмотрел Дин на своего ребенка, после того как вновь приделанное колесико начало крутиться.

Грогу прижал к себе машинку, но под внимательным взглядом отца тяжело вздохнул, и, развернувшись, направился прямо к Бену. Тот выбрался из-за стройных, надо признать, совершенно прекрасных ног своего папы, тут же буквально выхватив машинку из протянутых рук Грогу.

— Спасибо! — ярко улыбнулся почему-то Дину отец Бена. Затем чуть подтолкнул сына в спину. — Почему бы вам не поиграть с ней пока вместе?

Бен какое-то время еще шумно дулся. Но Грогу стоял рядом, такой маленький и упрямый, клипал своими большущими на маленьком круглом личике глазами, выражая всю степень своей милоты и добрых намерений.

— В следующий раз мы можем взять две машинки, и вы устроите гонки.

Запрокинув голову, Бен восхищенно посмотрел на отца:

— Настоящие гонки? Как ты?

— Не совсем, Бен. Но ты должен тренироваться, прежде чем участвовать в настоящих. Упорно тренироваться, — ответил мужчина, проводя рукой по темным кудряшкам сына. И чуть подтолкнул его за затылок вперед. — Может быть начнете прямо сейчас?

Бен вздохнул… протянув машинку мальчику перед собой.

Дину хотелось пойти и постучаться головой о перекладину качелей. Этот засранец оказался не только красивым до звезд из глаз, так еще и милым, совершенно потрясающим и заботливым отцом. Это конечно приобретенная после усыновления Грогу особенность, но с некоторых пор Дин считал сильные родительские качества очень привлекательными. Не говоря уже о том, насколько мягкими и притягательными глазами этот парень посмотрел на него, когда дети наконец убежали играть.

Совершенно невыносимо. Совершенно!


	2. Глава 2 - О роли женщины в семье

— Люк спрашивал о тебе, — сказала Феннек, пока он пытался вытереть лужу налитую Грогу на столе.

Это была очередь Шэнд сидеть с ребенком. Не то чтобы у них действительно было расписание, но если Феннек хочет получить свою девушку на эти выходные, то сегодня Каре с Дином просто обязательно надо было взять дополнительную смену. После которой они оба воняли как банту, натерли мозоли на задницах и были слишком голодны, чтобы не сожрать сразу по два гамбургера. Так что местом встречи, где каждый окажется со своим — Феннек с Карой, а Дин с сыном, была выбрана ближайшая забегаловка.

— Кто?

Скинув на поднос мокрые салфетки, Дин снова взялся за свой большой гамбургер.

— Тот красавчик с детской площадки, — хмыкнула Феннек. — Грогу играл с его мальчишкой.

Дин чувствует, как из его гамбургера вот-вот сбежит котлета.

— О, так того горячего папочку, на которого ты запал, зовут Люк? — улыбка Кары менее ехидная, чем у ее подружки. — Не отрицай, Мандо. Ты слишком сильно вздыхаешь, когда говоришь о нем и его пацане.

— Это не так.

— Сегодня Люк был в очень обтягивающей белой футболке.

И да, Дин знал, что у него вытянулось лицо. Он очень пытался не представлять это, но… Хорошо, что с ребенком сегодня гуляла эта стерва Феннек.

— Что и требовалось доказать, — щелкнула она пальцами. Потом достла телефон, и протянула его экраном к Дину. — Я сфоткала специально для тебя. Хорошая фигура — худой и жилистый, прямо как ты без своей формы. Думаю, в одной постели вы будете замечательно смотреться!

— Дорогая! — чуть толкнула ее Кара, указывая глазами на прижавшегося к боку напарника ребенка. — И дай мне посмотреть. Я хочу знать, кто растопил сердце этого сурового засранца. Предыдущим был Грогу, и ты забрал его себе.

Без надежной защиты шлема он чувствовал себя почти голым. Открытым. Не то чтобы от этих женщин Дин ждал удара, но поиграют на его чувствах они всласть. Это было предсказуемо, как и то, что делают они это совершенно не со зла. На самом деле, Кара была в том самом коротком списке «растопивших сердце». Он встретил ее уже в участке, но доверял так, словно прошел не одну «горячую точку». Он прошел с ней весь этот район, усыновление Грогу и лично познакомил с любовью всей её жизни. За последнее корил себя до сих пор — смесь вышла взрывная.

— О да, — открыто улыбнулась Кара, рассматривая фото. — Красавчик. И что он хотел узнать?

— Он спросил может ли его сын поиграть с Грогу, но думаю это была только причина, чтобы узнать, почему сегодня там была я, а не ты, Мандо. — Феннек продолжила тыкать своей картошкой в его соус, а словами в него самого. — Пришлось признаться, что ты с моей девушкой сегодня на службе. Он ведь не видел тебя в форме, не так ли? Думаю, правильно. То, что он мог бы сделать с тобой в таком виде не для детских глазок, да, малыш?

Грогу возил по столу машинкой, оставляя на ней липкие следы газировки, и не особо обращал внимания на взрослых. Он был всем доволен. В то время как его отцу хотелось провалиться куда-то поглубже.

— Еще я узнала, что он гонщик, после аварии с отцом повреждена правая рука, он любит машины, детей и у него хреновый вкус на парней. Раз уж ты ему нравишься.

— Это не так. — Дин тяжело вздохнул. Это гораздо больше информации, чем он хотел бы знать о парне с детской площадки. Ему вполне хватало… — Он женат. Мать Бена… пугает и восхищает одновременно. Какими бы они не были, их сын не должен…

— Мандо, — Протянула Кара старый позывной, который давно уже превратился для него во второе имя. — Тебя никто не заставляет к нему подкатывать. Мы просто рады, что тебе снова кто-то начал нравиться. После появления Грогу с твоей личной жизнью все отлично, потому что ее вообще нет. Или ты думаешь, это первый раз, когда кто-то пробовал с тобой флиртовать? Каждый день, Мандо, это происходит каждый день, уж поверь мне, половина задержанных и потерпевших готова залезть тебе на колени и в штаны. Но заметил ты пока только хорошенького папочку с детской площадки.

Феннек прижимается к сильному плечу своей подруги и улыбается. Впервые за вечер не как последняя стерва.

— Ты просто его не видела, милая. Этот Люк такой сладкий, что у меня едва не начался кариес. Он подарил Грогу машинку. И состроил самую несчастную мину, когда понял, что кое-какого грозного мудака в шлеме сегодня не будет.

Дин тоже чувствовал себя крайне несчастным. Даже не смотря на сына, подруг и два гамбургера в желудке.

***

— Я вернулся раньше, — сказал Люк (в голове Дина это имя звучит просто прекрасно) обнимая свою жену, — а вас не было дома. Трипио сказал, что вы с Беном здесь.

Дину совсем не хотелось подслушивать. Он сидел сразу за детской игровой лестницей, так что его почти не было видно, а супруги явно не привыкли говорить тихо.

— Мне тоже иногда надо побыть с сыном. А ты совершенно не даешь мне с ним гулять, — совершенно не обвиняющим тоном подразнила мужа Лея.

Сегодня на ней был светло кремовый комбинезон без рукавов, элегантные лодочки и строгий пучок. Невысокая, совершенно очаровательная женщина с мягкой улыбкой и железной хваткой. Она нравилась Дину. Они с мужем, должно быть, очень красивая пара.

— Ты занята в сенате, Хана вечно нет. А мне нравится бывать с Беном. Я хочу, чтобы у него было то, чего не было у нас. Лея, у него должны быть мы.

Послышался звонкий и короткий звук поцелуя. Это практически загоняет ему в грудь что-то острое и болезненное.

— Ты самый лучший, знаешь, — мягко ответила женщина, пока Дин тут пытался начать дышать. — Я рада, что мы наконец встретились.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, принцесса.

Голос мужчины яркий и солнечный, наполненный той самой любовью. Обожанием. Нежностью.

И Дин замер до тех пор, пока эти две не отошли от его случайного укрытия подальше. Затем встал и пошел на поиски Грогу. Тот предсказуемо играл с Беном. Погладил мальчика по черным чуть вьющимся локонам, тщетно пытаясь найти в этом ребенке черты его отца. Бену повезло с родителями, они явно очень любят его и друг друга. Потом повернулся к сыну, подхватив его на руки.

— Пойдем, приятель. Нам пора.

Грогу шлепнул его по руке, явно так не считая. Он приоткрыл рот, словно пытаясь что-то сказать, наверное, возразить, но по прежнему не мог. И злился от этого только больше. Вместо него вой поднял лишившийся друга Бен. Сначала у него задрожала нижняя губа, глаза наполнились слезами, а потом над игровой зоной зазвучал этот слишком громкий для такой малявки крик:

— Мааама!

Родители, мило беседующие где-то в стороне, тут же оглянулись, чтобы заметить, как их мелкий отпрыск буквально накинулся на взрослого, повисая на его ноге.

— Грогу не пойдет! — меж тем вопил Бен. — Грогу не хочет.

Пока родители маленького возмутителя спокойствия добрались до них, истерику подхватило еще несколько детей, каким-то непонятным образом окружив Дина визжащим кольцом. Даже попав на минные поля, он не чувствовал себя настолько в опасности.

— Ох, извините, — сказала Лея, пытаясь оторвать сына от чужой ноги. — Бен, немедленно прекращай. Ты ведешь себя неподобающе.

— Ма-а-ама! Можно мы заберем Грогу себе. Мама!

— Бен Соло, немедленно прекрати! — грозно произнесла женщина. — У Грогу есть папа. Ты не можешь забирать домой всех, кто тебе нравится.

— Жаль, — чуть слышно сказал стоящий рядом Люк.

— Но папа же забрал Чубаку!

Люк тихо рассмеялся на этот аргумент, и у Дина, и без того окруженного со всех сторон, сердце буквально куда-то упало. Потому что у того длинные светлые ресницы, ямочка на подбородке и шрамик над верхней губой. Потому что его жена явно разрывается между весельем и попыткой быть строгой. А сын так привязался к Грогу, что готов защищать даже от его отца. Этого всего слишком много!

— Ты увидишься с Грогу в следующий раз. Вы же не возражаете против их общения, мистер…

— Дин. Дин Джарин, — вынужден сказать он.

— Бен и Люк так много говорят о вас, — меж тем продолжила потихоньку отцеплять от его штанины пальцы мальца Лея.

Присевший у ног Дина, и помогающий ей Люк на этих словах бросил быстрый взгляд вверх. И это опять было слишком! Дин не знал за что ему это все.

— Вы с сыном как-то должны зайти к нам в гости. И познакомиться с моим… о, ну вот и всё!

Наконец оторвавшийся от него пацан перекочевал на руки отца, а Дин был свободен. От чего угодно, кроме этого взгляда, которым смотрел на него снизу вверх Люк.

— Извините, нам надо идти.

Фактически развернувшись на одном месте, Дин предпочел покинуть поле боя бегством. Сидящий на его руках Грогу весело хихикал, позабыв все печали и помахал обеими руками своему другу и его родителям. Впервые со дня, когда Дин нашел замерзающего мальца в заброшке, ему захотелось напиться.

***

Так что Дин уже не слышал следующего диалога:

— О, так это он? Симпатичная задница.

— Лея!

— Что? Я имею права тебя дразнить, дорогой братец. Ты используешь моего сына ради того, чтобы познакомиться с горячим папочкой.

— Я гуляю со своим племянником!

— И пялишься на этого парня так, что даже мне становится неловко, а я как-то умудряюсь жить с Ханом. Ты хотя бы видел что там под шлемом?

— Да. Когда дети в первый раз подрались.

— И как?

— Красивый.

Тяжелый вздох. Шлепок. Тихий смех.

— Мой брат — полнейший идиот. Но теперь ты хотя бы знаешь имя этого горячего папочки.

— Прекрати его так называть. Его зовут Дин.

***

Дину приходится рассказать о произошедшем Каре, чтобы объяснить, почему он больше не хочет ходить на ту детскую площадку.

— Вот козел, — фыркнула на это Феннек, которая, разумеется, тоже была в курсе. — Этот парень явно флиртовал с тобой. И это прямо при жене. Хочешь, я поговорю с Бобой и мы узнаем кто они и откуда. А потом все расскажем его жене.

— Ни в коем случае!

— Она может быть в курсе, — спокойно пожала плечами Кара, опирающаяся на свой рабочий байк. — Некоторые не считают перепих на стороне по согласию чем-то ужасным. Может они из таких.

— Еще раз такое скажешь, — тут же зашипела на нее Феннек, — Или подумаешь. Я такое не приму. Моё это только моё!

Кара закатила глаза и подтянула к себе разъяренную подругу, пристраивая ее у себя под рукой.

— Тебе действительно так нравится этот парень?

Дин вздохнул. Скрывать что-то от напарницы — дохлый номер.

— У меня не встало только потому, что вокруг орали дети.

— Мужчины и их рефлексы, — закатила глаза Феннек.

А Кара все так же спокойно заявила:

— Почему бы тебе просто не поговорить с ним. Ты в этом, конечно, не слишком силен, но тогда ты точно будешь знать, чего он от тебя хочет. И не затягивай с этим. Иначе я спущу на парня свою бешеную кицунэ.

— Мы не дадим тебя в обиду, Мандо. Ты должен быть счастлив, а не страдать тут от недоёба.

По крайней мере, у него были странные, но совершенно фантастические друзья.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Люк в белой футболке это да, такое...  
> https://i.pinimg.com/564x/fd/fd/ea/fdfdea46cae2afc300025c7379a5fa37.jpg


	3. Глава 3 - Об удаленном общении и методах воспитания

Когда Дин решился на следующий поход в парк, к его удивлению, вместе с Беном там был высокий, лысый тип в дурацкой золотой рубашке.

— У Мастера Люка сегодня заезд в Риверсайде, — чинно пояснил он на вопрос. — Ему что-то передать?

Да, хотелось сказать Дину. То, что мастера Люка надо бы хорошо выебать, чтобы он больше не думал изменять жене и смущать бедных одиноких отцов. Но вместо этого Дин помотал головой, удивительно легкой из-за отсутствия привычного мотоциклетного шлема. Значит, форму он сегодня надевал тоже зря.

Чуть позже Дин был почти уверен, что слышал со стороны странного мужика щелчок фотокамеры. Возможно, ему показалось.

Тем более, что в тот день на площадке появился еще один примечательный персонаж — мальчишка не на намного старше Грогу с Беном, но такой худой и высокий, что весил наверное как пушинка. Плюс почти белая кожа и ярко рыжие волосы. Он пришел вместе с совершенно безликим мужчиной, больше похожим на дроида-гувернера, чем на живого человека, устроился подальше от остальных детей и начал расставлять игрушечных солдатиков в только ему понятном порядке.

— Это юный мастер Хакс, — неожиданно решил пояснить нянька Бена. — Они с мачехой и отцом живут в нашем кондоминиуме. Генерал Хакс запрещает своему сыну общаться с другими детьми. Это может пагубно сказаться на его характере.

Судя по голосу, даже этот парень не одобрял подобного метода воспитания.

Странного мальчика заметил не один Дин. Бен, позабыв свои игрушки, обошел его несколько раз вокруг. Потом посмотрел на явно подбадривающего его Грогу и сел рядом с игрушечной армией, расставленной на песке. Протянул руку. За что был награжден таким холодным и злым взглядом от рыжего, что, кажется, снова надумал рыдать.

— Идемте есть мороженное? — громко предложил Дин, разряжая обстановку. Потом посмотрел на няньку, — Вы не будете против, если я свожу мальчиков в ближайшее кофе?

— Я уточню, — тут же застрочил что-то в мессенджере мужчина в золотом. Интересно, на какой дискотеке семидесятых он взял этот костюмчик? — Госпожа Органа не против, если вы оставите номер телефона. Свяжитесь со мной, как только закончите поедание мороженного.

— Госпожа Органа? У них с Беном разные фамилии?

— Фамилия брата госпожи Органы — Скайуокер, — странно ответит этот тип.

В общем-то они неплохо провели время. Дети конечно остались детьми и перепачкались до самых ушей, но то, каким Грогу становился под влиянием Бена, безумно радовало его отца. Прежде замкнутый в себе и болезненно привязанный к отцу мальчуган начал больше улыбаться, пытался что-то объяснить на тех скудных знаниях языка жестов и слушал треплящегося Бена, хвастающегося своим лихим отцом и дядей. Который рядом со своим непробивным другом становился чуть более спокойным и радостным. Бен вообще был очень нервным и легко возбудимым ребенком, явно ярко переживающим за своих родителей, их отношения и временные отсутствия отца. Что, разумеется, не добавляло Дину спокойствия.

Он вернул Бена на площадку через час. А уже вечером на его телефон пришло сообщение с незнакомого номера:

_«Спасибо за Бена! Он счастлив, говорит о вашем походе весь день.  
Люк»_

_«Я рад. Грогу тоже понравилось  
Дин»_

Какое-то время мессенджер отражал значок набора текста, но ничего не приходило. Тогда Дин собрался с силами и сбросил одну из многочисленных фотографий, сделанных им в кафе. Там где Грогу и Бен смеются держась руками за одну вазочку с мороженым. Такие разные — крепкий, с совершенно непропорциональным лицом Бем, темноволосый и темноглазый, да Грогу с его светлым пушком волос, полупрозрачной до зеленоты кожей, тонкими чертами лица и огромными глазами. и все же, так отлично нашедшие общий язык несмотря на неудачное знакомство. Дети.

Набор сообщения с той стороны прекратился. В ответ пришло лишь короткое:

_«Ты очень добрый. Грогу повезло с отцом.  
Люк»_

А вот его отцу не повезло влюбиться в жутко неподходящего для этого человека.

***

Следующая неделя опять выдалась напряженной в рабочем плане. Весь отдел работал на пределе сил, некоторые из сотрудников спали тут же, кто где найдет место, лишь бы не тратить время на дорогу с работы и на работу. Грогу на время переселился к Пели. Убойный во главе с Феннек зашивался. Их с Карой мотали по всему району. Где-то между этими заездами они попали в неприятную ситуацию с засадой и незарегистрированными стволами. Кару ранили, и, разумеется, Дин воспринял это очень лично, решив, что это лишь его вина — не досмотрел за окружением и напарницей. После чего родилась впоследствии ставшая легендарной фраза начальника отдела: «Мандо, не стоит швырять в подозреваемых казенный мотоцикл, даже если твою напарницу слегка зацепило». Наскоро перебинтованная Кара с подобного только рассмеялась, всем заинтересованным рассказывая, как Дин Джарин буквально спрыгнул с мотоцикла на полном ходу, прежде чем тот врезался в машину уродов, устроившим им свинцовый дождь. Феннек просто молча поцеловала его в завивающуюся от пота макушку. Люк, которому Дин рассказал эту историю в переписке по поводу их с Грогу долгого отсутствия, какое-то время молчал. После чего отправил странное:

_«Ты вообще настоящий?  
Люк»_

И в общем-то идиотская влюбленность не особо мешала, пока голова была занята исключительно делом.

Через несколько дней пришло еще одно сообщение:

_«Я не знаю, кто скучает по вам с Грогу сильнее — мой сын или мой брат. Но второй ноет громче.  
Надеюсь на скорейшее разрешение сложной ситуации на улицах.  
С ув. Лея Органа»_

Дин не особо понял, причем тут ее брат, но все равно стало немного теплее от мысли, что их ждут.

Когда обстановка немного разрядилась, Дин не смог удержаться, написав Люку о том, что завтра возможно выйдет с Грогу на прогулку. Он помнил, что Люк все еще чужой муж с шикарнейшей женой и чудным сыном, но желание просто увидеть этого человека после стольких волнений пересилило здравый смысл и все его убеждения самого себя, что все это того не стоило.

_«Сегодня должен вернуться муж сестры, это будет несколько долгих дней объятий и уверений, будто следующая поездка последняя. Никогда не выходи замуж за тревел-блогера.  
Люк»_

_«Разве ты сам не много путешествуешь?  
Дин»_

_«Именно поэтому я думаю о завершении карьеры гонщика. Хочу попробовать себя в роли тренера. Оказалось, у меня есть к этому талант. Да и хотелось бы видеть Лею и Бена чаще.  
Люк»_

_«Надеюсь, у тебя все получится.  
Дин»_

_«На днях я выиграл один из заездов и посвятил выигрыш полицейскому отделу нашего района. Хотя на самом деле думал о брошенном в преступников мотоцикле.  
Люк»_

Следом прилетела фотография самого Люка с каким-то кубком. И черт побери, как парню шел его оранжевый спортивный комбинезон! Дину пришлось идти страдать к Каре.

Посмотрев на последнее сообщение и фото, временно переведенная на работу в офисе, а на деле наводящая страх на задержанных, Кара тяжело вздохнула:

— Господи, Мандо, этот парень влюблен в тебя как малолетний идиот. Я не знаю что происходит в его отношениях с женой, но он явно говорит о том, что думает о тебе. Так что собери яйца в кулак и поговори с ним, наконец!

***

Ребенка ему отдали зеленого цвета.

— Ты сказал присмотреть за ним. Я присмотрела! — резюмировала Пели, хозяйка местной автомастерской, которая помогала ему с установкой коляски на личный мотоцикл и как-то так ставшая вечной нянькой. — Про цвет ничего сказано не было.

Дин посмотрел на задорно улыбающегося сына. Оценил интенсивность цвета его кожи.

— Фломастеры в ванне?

Грогу вполне сносно изобразил кваканье лягушки. С учетом, что с тех пор как Дин Джарин обнаружил на холодной осенней улице выброшенного кем-то ребенка, этот малыш не сказал ни одного связного слова, после такого он уже не мог злиться.

— Пойдем домой, лягушонок.

Ребенок довольно заворковал на его плече. За неделю они виделись лишь несколько раз, когда Дин приходил нагруженный сумками с едой и игрушками, прихваченные в ближайшем супермаркете, отдавал все вечно фыркающей Пели, а сам заваливался в обнимку с сыном на продавленный диван в ее захудалой комнатушке, выдаваемой ею за личный кабинет, и вырубался на несколько часов. Грогу или тоже засыпал, укутанный в отцовское тепло, или тихонечко сидел рядом, довольно пялясь на него. И, разумеется, это не лучшая жизнь, что он должен был организовать для мальца, надо было бы найти работу поспокойней, чаще бывать с сыном, меньше переживать за дела на улицах, перестать зарабатывать геморрой от долгого сидения в седле. Наверное, надо было что-то изменить. Но на самом деле, в такие вот тихие минуты оба были достаточно счастливы, чтобы бояться трогать их личный маленький семейный мир. Дин не знал, что было с Грогу, до того как он очутился на улице, как какой-то щенок прячась в коробке, Дин не желал рассказывать ему, что прошел сам между выпуском из детского дома и увольнением из армии. У них была одна на двоих общая война со службами опеки, не желавших отдавать явно травмированного ребенка такому же травмированному одинокому мужчине, у них был общий дом и тщательно выстроенный быт. Были друзья, как-то сами собой прираставшие с появлением маленького чудовища в жизни Дина.

И он всегда думал, что им этого вполне хватает.

С появлением в их жизни Бена и Люка, Дин Джарин уже ни в чем не уверен.


	4. Глава 4 - О зятьях и важности уборки в доме

Не смотря на некое чувство разочарования, прогулку Дин решил не отменять. Перед выходом Грогу проинспектировал весь свой гардероб, выбрав желтую футболку и зеленый вельветовый комбинезон, так прекрасно оттеняющие его нежно салатовую кожу, которую не удалось оттереть. На голову мальчишка напялил кепку и очень долго крутился перед зеркалом. Затем протянул руку и сам потащил отца на улицу. Очень ответственно.

На площадке их встретили как родных, несколько мамочек дружелюбно спросили как у Грогу дела, и дали советы по оттиранию его от фломастера. Нэна предложила починить ее утюг и присмотреть за сорванцом. Еще одна активная бабушка разновозрастных погодок угостила домашним печеньем. И у него в груди возникло такое странное теплое чувство, словно он вернулся… куда-то.

Он уже подумывал снять привычный шлем, когда на одной из дорожек заметил приближающихся к площадке Люка с Беном. Подняв руку, Люк помахал, а Бен буквально сорвался в бег, подлетая к Грогу и обнимая его едва ли не всего целиком.

— Привет, — улыбнулся Люк, подойдя ближе. Сегодня на нем были темно-коричневые брюки и черная кофта с треугольным вырезом, в которых волосы его казались только светлее, а глаза ярче.

— Вы не собирались приходить.

— О, мы… Дома было слишком шумно. Хан единственный человек, способный заставить мою сестричку кричать, — немного смутился Люк не переставая улыбаться. — Что случилось с Грогу?

— Сочетание фломастеров и купания без присмотра.

— Я думаю, на такое им надо не более трех секунд. Отец до сих пор не может простить, что я уронил его Звезду Смерти из деталей лего. А мне тогда было уже девятнадцать!

— Это серьезное преступление.

— Через несколько лет я уронил вторую. Почти собранную.

В голосе Люка нет стыда, скорее самодовольство и хвастовство. И Дин не мог удержаться от тихого смеха.

— Сразу видно, в кого у вас пошел Бен.

Мальчики бегали друг за другом по площадке и сейчас казались такими счастливыми. Дин очень надеялся, что ничего не сломает в их жизни тем пузырящимся чувством в груди.

— Это семейное, да, — Люк опустил глаза и чуть усмехнулся чему-то своему. — Святой у нас только дядя Бен, а мы же…

— У вас большая семья?

— Да. Не всегда по крови, правда. Но мы… это мы. А что у вас с Грогу?

Дин пожал плечами, снова радуясь, что не снял шлем, в котором можно смотреть на Люка даже не поворачивая к нему головы.

— Только мы. И наши друзья, — кивнул он на стайку женщин, словно по команде заулыбавшихся им и помахавших руками. Как будто наблюдали за ним с Люком, что ли.

— Теперь у Грогу есть свой персональный друг.

Они оба повернулись в поисках детей. Грогу спокойно загружал песком игрушечный самосвал. А вот Бен стоял в стороне от него, снова залипнув на того рыжего мальчика, что играл отдельно ото всех.

— Кажется, твой сын влюбился, — хмыкнул Дин, склонив голову к плечу.

— Что? Ты думаешь, что… Бен мне…

Договорить Люку не дал пронзительный детский крик. Устав наблюдать, как друг отвлекается на не замечающего никого вокруг мальчишку, Грогу решил предпринять решительные действия — быстро подойдя, он схватил горстью нескольких солдатиков, тут же отбегая в сторону. Этот рыжий, кажется Хакс, тут же поднялся на ноги, закричал и затопал. А затем наклонился, поднял какой-то камень, зашвырнув им в Грогу. Довольно точно, надо признать — если бы не кепка, была бы шишка на лбу. А так Грогу только надулся, зашипел как маленький зеленый змееныш. А затем посмотрел на совершенно растерянного происходящим Бена… и зашвырнул солдатиков куда-то в кусты. Рыжик раздул ноздри, поджал губы и ринулся на Грогу. Только только и успел сделать знак языком жестом «помоги» для Бена. Но тот…

— О, Сила! — вздохнул Люк, прежде чем направиться к сцепленным в клубок детям и Бену.

Дин сложил руки на груди, не собираясь даже двигаться. До того, как его сын сдружился с Беном, драки были делом совершенно нормальным, так что серьезно в обиду Грогу себя не даст, а пара тычков точно не будет лишним. Тем более, что рыжий не выглядел серьезным противником — слишком худой и неловкий. Люк же думал иначе. Буквально растащив клубок из зелено-рыжего, он развел руки, зажимая в них по ребенку.

— Ты… ты… — шипя и плюясь орал Хакс, — ты зеленое чудовище! Грязный… глязный… ублюдок!

После этих слов губы мальчишки задрожали и он раздался самым пронзительным плачем, который слышал Дин со времен нахождения Грогу. Тот всегда был скорее слишком жизнерадостным и готовым верить в своего приемного отца, чтобы так рыдать. А вот этот малыш… Повторял явно чужие слова, слишком сложные для такого возраста.

Сняв шлем, Дин аккуратно положил его на скамейку, прежде чем подойти к совершенно растерянному Люку с детьми. Но и его опередили, — Бен все же сделал выбор, обняв рыжика так, как еще полчаса обнимал Грогу. Который наблюдал за ними… с долей любопытства, а никак не ревности.

— Так, общие обнимашки драчунам, — заявил Дин, садясь рядом с детьми, сгребая одновременно и эту черно-рыжую парочку и собственного сына.

Хакс для дела пару раз дернулся, но окруженный со всех сторон, быстро расслабился, ревя скорее уже чисто ради удовольствия. Бен под левой рукой Дина тоже сопел крупным носом. Грогу почти хихикал обнимая отца рукой за шею.

— Ну почему ты такой потрясающий! — застонал где-то над их головами Люк.

А затем обхватил лицо Дина обеими руками, и склонившись над ними, едва ощутимо поцеловал.

— Ну дядя Люк, фу-у, — тут же заголосил выбивающийся из рук Бен.

Мелкий зеленоглазый Хакс с любопытством следил за происходящим, в то время как Грогу снова захихикал и, выпустив отца из объятий, потянул руки к Люку. Тот с легкостью поднял его.

— Привет, зеленое чудовище, — улыбнулся Люк, смотря на радостного мальчишку.

— Дядя? — совершенно растерянно переспросил Дин, посмотрев сначала на Бена, а потом на Люка.

Тот кивнул, сиял такой улыбкой, что можно было бы вырабатывать ею электричество.

— Так и знала, что вас нельзя отпускать одних.

Голос Леи Органы, хоть и не сильный, но накрыл всю площадку как какой-то кокон, мягкий, обволакивающий, липкий. Сильно хотелось замереть и вытянуться по стойке смирно. Она медленно подошла к их довольно живописной группе.

— Здравствуйте, мистер Джарин. Отлично выглядите. Он действительно красавчик, братец.

— Лея! — покраснел Люк, кажется до самых кончиков ушей.

— Просто объясни мне, Люк, почему каждый раз когда я отпускаю своего сына с тобой или его отцом, Бен обязательно ввязывается в какую-то историю? И что нам ждать дальше? То что он сожжет школу и займется кулачными боями в какой-то подворотне?

— Я буду гонщиком как дядя Люк, — возразил мальчишка. И обхватил руками шею все еще держащего его в руках Дина. — И тоже буду носить шлем, как папа Грогу. И буду много путешествовать, как папа. Я буду о-очень крутым.

Судя по скептичному взгляду рыжего мальчишки, ради которого явно тут и распушали перья, он не впечатлился.

— То есть таким же умным и красивым как мама ты не будешь? — вмешался высокий мужчина за спиной Леи, приобнимая ее одной рукой.

И да — ой, вот он то был похож на отца Бена. Не как взрослая копия, но, как говорится, гены пальцем не замажешь. Новое «идиот» разблокировано для Дина Джарина.

— Умным и красивым будет он, — кивнул Дин на второго пацана в его руках, все этого время простоявшего сильно вжимаясь в тело единственного взрослого, которого… не испугался, что ли.

Рыжий парень очень внимательно смотрел на окружающих, словно привык оценивать степень опасности, но Дин чувствовал, как сильно вцепился мальчуган в ворот его грубой байкерской куртки. И ему было от этого немного больно.

— Ох, Люк! Я один раз попросила тебя погулять с племянником, как это дошло до трех детей и одного мистера Джарина в твоих руках? Я едва выношу твои страдания влюбленного идиота, но двоих…

— Троих, — поправил ее явно муж.

— Ты просто идиот, дорогой. В эту семью надо еще хоть одну женщину, иначе я с вами с ума сойду.

— Мне кого-то удочерить? — похлопал напущено невинными глазами Люк.

— Этого только не хватало! — закатил глаза муж Леи. Затем указал в сторону сидящего на руках Люка Грогу, — разберись сначала с этим и его отцом. Я кстати Хан, нас никто друг другу не представил, но этот блондинистый засранец и меня своим нытьем достал. Так что мы с моей дорогой супругой сейчас ведем детей есть мороженное, а вы идете разбираться куда-то подальше от детской площадки. Эй, рыжий, ты же Хаксов сынок? Думаю, твоему отцу не помешает потрепать нервы маленьким похищением. Так, можно мне забрать своего сына? И будущего зятя тоже, простигосподи! Люк, только ты мог догадаться склеить горячего папашку прямо на детской площадке!

— Мне напомнить, где он склеил тебя, прежде чем познакомить со мной? — изящно изогнула бровь Лея Органа.

Когда эта странная парочка, прихватив троих детей, направилась к выходу, Дин наконец смог встать. Ноги покалывало, в голове полный сумбур, в животе странное, крутящее чувство.

— Они всегда такие?

— Нет, только когда вместе, — ответил Люк, не отрывая взгляда от лица Дина. Затем улыбнулся ярко-ярко. — Ты привыкнешь.

Они какое-то время смотрели друг на друга, пока Люк не сложил руки за спиной и сказал:

— Ну если мы прояснили, что я не отец Бена и муж Леи, хотя вообще не представляю откуда ты это взял, то теперь-то ты не сбежишь? Сходишь со мной… выпить, например. Я даже на молочный коктейль согласен.

Дин думал всего секунды две, прежде чем схватить Люка за запястье, потянув к выходу из парка. Тот не особо сопротивлялся, даже когда на него надели запасной шлем. Спросил только:

— Ну и куда мы так спешим?

— Ты ведь плохо понимаешь что такое свободное время у единственного родителя? Другое время и свободная квартира у меня могут быть очень нескоро.

— О, — хмыкнул Люк, устраиваясь на сидении и цепляясь руками за бока Дина. — Ты тормозишь, но быстро ездишь?

Действительно — быстро.

Джарин с сыном живут в одном из многих комплексов района — простое здание старой постройки, вздорные соседи, вечно играющая сквозь стены и этажи музыка. Схватив Люка за руку, Дин протащил его несколько лестничных пролетов почти на буксире. И да, это почти смешно, если бы не было горячо.

В квартиру они почти ввалились, кажется, что-то попутно уронив. Люку, если честно, плевать. Он залез руками под кожаную куртку, цепляясь за широченные плечи. На пол упало что-то тяжелое, опознанное им как их шлемы, и Дин обеими руками подхватил его под бедра, прижимая к стене. Только где-то здесь Люк на мгновение оторвался от губ, смотря пьяным взглядом в темные глаза и снова поплыл.

Он сегодня не планировал быть трахнутым прямо у стены, но точно не имел ничего против.

Особенно когда большая мозолистая рука легла на его пах и потерла. Люк запрокинул голову, застонав. Чем тут же воспользовались, присасываясь обнаженной шее, она у Люка всегда была слабым местом, но когда кожи касались не только губами, но еще и усами с щетиной, оказалось, что он готов был кончить только от этого. Ну и того, как мозолистая рука Дина чувствовалась на его члене. И как правильно тот давил на его грудь, прижимая к стене. И как Дин горячо дышал ему в кожу, чуть слышно глубоко постанывая, словно это ему тут жестко дрочили. В фантазиях Люка, которыми он извел себя за последнее время, не было ничего подобного — жаркого, неловкого и чертовски горячего. Но чувствуя, как под ладонью ходили лопатки этого шикарного мужчины, чувствуя, как влажно язык вел по его раздраженной коже на шее, был уверен, что это лучшее, что с ним случалось с первого выигрышного заезда.

Люк кончил с протяжным всхлипом, подаваясь вперед и утыкаясь лицом в чужое плечо. Его тело еще содрогалось в сладких, прошивающих по позвоночнику спазмах, когда Дин аккуратно отпустил ногу Люка, на которой явно останутся синяки. Пальцы закопались во влажных светлых волосах, и развернув его голову, Дин мягко накрыл его губы, словно не высосал душу еще минуту назад.

Кстати, да, Люку эта мысль понравилась.

— Я хочу тебе отсосать.

— Господи. Ты невозможный, знаешь?

Люк совершенно пьяно улыбнулся. И провел языком по нижней губе.

— Да за что ж мне все это?

— За то, что ты флиртуешь с приличными женатыми папочками? — состроил самое невинное лицо Люк. В полутьме коридора его глаза все равно почти светились.

— Я не флиртовал с тобой.

— О, ты это делал.

— Черт, — простонал Дин, и, отступил на несколько шагов, потянув Люка за собой. — Я должен трахнуть тебя или совсем рехнусь с тобой.

Люку это понравилось. И какая разница, что он только кончил. Он отступил вслед за Дином, наступил на какую-то пищащую игрушку, валяющуюся на полу, да и черт с ней. Дотащив его до спальни, Дин буквально швырнул его в ком неубранных с утра одеял, скинул на пол игрушечную лягушку, и решительно занялся узкими брюками. Сидящий на коленях прямо над Люком, в свете из окна небольшой спальни, он был оглушающе хорош. Все эти растрепанные кудри, шикарный нос, усы и губы… Не выдержав, Люк протянул руку, проведя от переносицы, до нижней губы, оттягивая ее и забираясь пальцами в рот. Увлеченный сдиранием с него нижнего белья и собственной куртки, Дин замер на мгновение, а потом глубже всосал пальцы, лаская их горячим языком. Его темные глаза смотрели только на Люка. Потянув его к себе, Люк привстал, встречаясь с ним губами на полпути. Снова откинулся, утягивая на кровать за собой.

Целоваться с ним лежа, когда не надо думать как на подгибающихся ногах не сползти по стенке, было гораздо удобнее. Особенно учитывая, что Люк наконец смог добраться до тяжелой пряжки ремня Дина, и подлезая обеими руками под ремень, притянуть его за ягодицы выше и ближе.

Дин выругался ему прямо на ухо, кажется, что-то на испанском. А потом совершенно безжалостно откатился в сторону, оставляя Люка совершенно одного, полураздетого и уже прилично возбужденного. Сев на край постели, Дин зарылся в свою прикроватную полку, выкинув из нее сначала цветную пружинку, затем половинку печеньки, штрафные квитанции и даже наручники. Посмотрев на них, Дин обернулся и оценивающе глянул на Люка так, что у того даже в лежачем положении разъехались ноги. Наконец, найдя ополовиненную бутылочку смазки, он бросил ее на кровать, а сам занялся своей одеждой.

Люк завис.

Словно только ожидая, когда кости Люка станут мягкими, и он растечется по кровати, нетерпеливо сжимая себя рукой, Дин оказался рядом, снова накрывая его губы и мягко переворачивая на живот. Тот сам приподнял бедра, подставляясь под теплые руки. И лишь тихо шипел, пока его растягивали — поспешно, как-то невероятно жадно. Дин даже не думал нежничать, вводя пальцы резкими глубокими толчками, сразу на полную длину, так что перед глазами танцевали огненные круги от ощущения растянутости, легкой саднящей боли и продолжающего расти возбуждения. У него крупной дрожью сводило бедра, а поясница уже горела от чужой щетины и нетерпеливых укусов.

Так что да, когда пальцы исчезли, а его наконец натянули на член, — это было почти облегчением. И не было. Потому что Дин все еще не был склонен нежничать, трахая его так, словно за что-то мстил. Давил между лопаток рукой, вжимая в матрас. Держал одной рукой за бедро, не давая сдвигаться. Чуть слышно что-то говорил на другом языке. Люк не разбирал что, просто комкал руками ткань под собой, упирался лбом в подушку и время от времени старался дышать и не кончить раньше времени. Потому что чтобы не делал с ним в этот момент Дин, оно явно было правильным.

А потом его потянули вверх, усаживая себе на бедра. Дин перехватил его поперек груди, заставляя прогнуть спину, и наконец сжал руку на члене. Вместе с движениями внутри, понадобилось меньше минуты, чтобы Люк дернулся, словно пытаясь вырваться, еще сильней прогнулся в спине и кончил в чужую руку.

Сквозь спазмы и дрожь собственного тела, он чувствовал, как Дин еще несколько раз толкнулся в него, а потом вышел, чтобы кончить на поясницу. То, как он вжимался в этот момент лицом в основание шеи Люка, чтобы заглушить собственные звуки, почему-то показалось Люку чертовски милым. Наверное только за это он мог бы влюбиться в него еще раз.

Они только устроились в том ворохе одеяла, когда на всю комнату заорало — « _I'm a bitch and a boss and my shine like gloss_ ». Люк застонал.

— Дай угадаю, — оторвал голову от подушки Дин. — Сестра?

— У половины ее подчиненных на нее стоит эта же песня.

Люку не хотелось вылезать из теплых, пусть и порядочно потных объятий. Не хотелось вообще никуда вылезать. Хотелось подремать и повторить, но теперь в другой раскладке. И да, он помнил о наручниках в прикроватной полке. У него были планы! Но, тем не менее, на втором круге завываний, Люк осторожно свалился с кровати, и попытался найти телефон. Ну, то есть — раскиданные по полу шмотки, игрушки, какая-то липкая субстанция, с который Бен тоже любил играть, все как-то не располагало поискам. Любопытный взгляд с кровати на голого Люка — тем более.

Наконец найдя телефон, он вернулся под одеяло, устроился головой на чужих ребрах и накрылся сверху.

— Слушаю.

— Я сильно надеюсь, что от чего-то тебя оторвала, потому что если вы сейчас не тр… не… я просто не знаю что думать и какому психологу тебя тащить. Возможно, стоит пожаловаться дяде Бену.

— Не надо дядю Бена! У нас все хорошо.

— Сомневаюсь. Но если ты там жив, то будь добр забрать детей. Смею напомнить, но я не видела своего дорогого супруга больше месяца.

Люк застонал. Ну за что ему это?

— Пусть привозит сюда, — сказал Дин, проводя рукой по плечам и верху спины Люка. — У нас с Грогу все равно по планам сегодня был вечер мультиков. С попкорном и газировкой. И если они будут ехать не сильно быстро, мы еще успеем в душ.

Люк стянул с головы одеяло, посмотрел на то, какие кучеряшки завились на голове Дина… и довольно улыбнулся, смотря своим самым невинным пошлым взглядом. Тем самым, которым пялился на этого человека пару предыдущих месяцев.

— Даже не знаю, можно ли вам доверить детей, — вздохнула на том конце телефона Лея. — Вы оба такие идиоты!


	5. Глава 5 - О семейном отдыхе, червяках и планах

— Сначала Брендал Хакс орал на всё кафе. Но потом заметил меня и немного остыл. Он собирался обвинить Хана в похищении, но я заявила, что уже собиралась сообщить в службу опеки о маленьком ребенке, гуляющим без присмотра родителей. Надо было видеть, как он возмущенно открывал рот, но не мог ничего сказать. Причем все, кто в тот день присутствовал на той детской площадке подтвердили, что не видели ни нас, ни рыжего мальчика. Очень… единодушно.

Лея не смотрела на него, но Дин чувствовал ее внимание.

— Они в основном хорошие люди. Если берешься растить ребенка в таком районе, то у тебя должно быть или мало ответственности, или много сердца.

— Именно так я и подумала.

Сегодня их с Грогу пригласили на одно из гоночных соревнований, в котором участвовал Люк. Чета Органа-Соло сняла неподалеку от трека дом на уикенд, и уверила, что Дин с сыном им никак не помешают, а мальчикам общение идет на пользу. В общем — Дин сам не знал, как на это согласился. Просто когда Лея что-то говорит, остается только кивать и принимать. Он не знает, как собирался бы соперничать с ней, окажись она действительно женой Люка. У него бы не было шанса. Ни единого!

Иногда ему даже кажется, что все, что между ними происходит, это какая-то шутка, игра этого уникального человека — Люка Скайуокера. У них ведь даже нормального свидания не было, только короткие встречи между дежурствами Дина, разъездами Люка и детскими выходками Грогу. Пару раз Люк оставался ночевать у них дома, однажды Дин вырубился в его шикарной квартире, когда пришел забирать Грогу, оставленного со Скайуокером во время очередного кризиса на районе. Он тогда проснулся от недостатка воздуха, потому что оказался зажат между спинкой дивана и Люком, пускающим слюну ему на рукав футболки. Сверху на них спал еще и Грогу. Смотря с утра на дизайнерскую мебель, он не понимал, как они не только уместились там втроем, но еще и отлично выспались. И это не смотря на огромную кровать в спальне, на которую Дин смотрел с тоской до тех пор, пока Люк не затолкал его в душ и не вылизал в таких местах, о которых даже думать-то стыдно. Вид этого красивого лица, с влажными губами, красными пятнами на щеках, полуприкрытыми блестящими глазами и прилипшими ко лбу светлыми волосами, стоило всех дней адской работы на улицах.

При всём этом Дин даже не знал, может ли он называть Люка своим парнем! Кара на такой вопрос обычно смеется во всю луженую глотку и говорит, что Дин поверит в это только когда Люк встанет на колени и всучит Дину кольцо с вот такенным бриллиантом.

Машины начали готовиться к старту, и Дин нашел взглядом оранжевый костюм Люка. Тот что-то еще обсуждал с техником, но словно почувствовав взгляд, обернулся и помахал им. Он стоял там такой красивый, с этой своей улыбкой, блестящими глазами и растрепанными светлыми волосами.

— Не волнуйся. Люк сегодня выиграет, — сжала его руку Лея. — Он загадал, что если победит, то пригласит тебя на нормальное свидание. Я пообещала посидеть с мальчиками.

— Разве тебе стоит рассказывать мне о таком?

— О, я его сестра. Мне стоит позаботиться, чтобы ты правильно ответил, когда он тебя спросит. — Лея чуть сжала его руку. Без угрозы, но с намеком. — Чтобы ты там не думал, Люк у нас никогда не был ветреным мальчиком. Отношения всегда были для него… сложными.

— Отношения с одиноким отцом работающим каким-то патрульным, тоже простыми не назовешь.

Посмотрев на него, Лея улыбнулась. Тепло и просто, словно не всегда была… ну, такой.

— Ты хороший отец и отличный патрульный. В твоем районе тебя уважают. У тебя много друзей, готовых помочь. И Люк влюбился в тебя с первого взгляда. Он никогда не признается, но Люк выел мне весь мозг, тем какого горячего мужчину он увидел в детском парке. Мой глупенький брат воровал моего ребенка и таскал его на прогулку, только чтобы посмотреть на тебя. Он заставлял Бена приставать к Грогу. Это было невыносимо забавно! Вы подходите друг другу. Не нервничай так. Просто сделай его счастливым, хорошо?

Дин просто кивнул, не в силах подавить ком, стоящий в горле.

— О, мы успели вовремя!

Хан, тащивший за собой двух перемазанных в кетчупе мальчишек, потеснил их на кушетке в вип-ложе. Стрельнул глазами на жену, ткнул плечом Дина.

— Мое возвращение хоть немного спасло тебя, приятель? Она у меня сурова! Но это — семья.

— Почему вы так долго? — чуть заалела миссис Органа-Соло.

— Мы купили хот доги! — похвалился Бен, еще дожевывающий сбегающую из булочки сосиску. — И соленых орешков. И сладкое яблоко. А Грогу…

Грогу засунул в рот кончик желейного червяка и попытался его засосать. Червяк был очень длинным, а Грогу упорным.

— А еще мы ходили писать и папа дал какому-то дяде деньги…

— Хан! Ты опять делал ставки?

— Я подавал нищему!

— В туалете?

— Ему нужна была бумага!

Дин усадил сына себе на колени, потерся щекой о его взъерошенный затылок. Грогу вытащил изо рта половину червяка и начал что-то наигрывать на нем, как на струне. Было жарко, в куртке жутко пекло и текло по спине. Дин нервничал, словно от этой гонки зависело что-то важное. В конце концов, если Люк не выиграет, он сам пригласит его. Он даже кольцо сам купит, черт с этими бриллиантами, платиновое, большущее, чтобы издалека видно было.

Грогу вытащил изо рта всего червяка, отдав его Бену, который тут же попытался повторить трюк с заглатыванием. И, разумеется, подавился, ведь Бен такой Бен.

Вытянув руку, Грогу ткнул в машину Люка.

— Пап!

Дин моргнул, а потом зазвучал сигнал и начался заезд.


	6. Глава 6 - Об общественном мнении, спорах и языках

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Да, Лись не выдержала. Лись продолжила писать это безобразие, потому что герои совершенно не собирались затыкаться. У них семейные обстоятельства. Дурь и прочие развлечения.   
> А у Лись нервы, постельный режим и уроки испанского. Виноваты они, а страдаю почему-то я.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Дин в костюме это вот так: https://i.pinimg.com/564x/05/6e/6c/056e6c788cb74ad4af93e752da38b624.jpg  
> https://i.pinimg.com/564x/d6/b8/54/d6b854387f200dfb6f298fcde5760ca6.jpg  
> (Лично мы с Милой сточили два комплекта рук дрочить на это)

Личная жизнь теперь уже детектива Джарина всегда в отделе была темой обсуждаемой. Ну просто… вы его видели? Этот профиль, губы и плечи, не говоря уже об ореоле загадочности и поистине горячем нраве, от которого слабли колени даже у суровой капитана Холдо. Так уж случилось, что только пришел в отдел Дин Джарин мало с кем общался ровно до тех пор, пока двери с пинка не открыла Кара Дюн. Когда их поставили в одну связку, все думали — это будет или полный провал, или настолько страстный роман, что многие отдали бы пару пальцев за их хоумвидео. Через месяц когда кто-то заметил, как эти двое в свободное время попивают кофе, и спросил, кто из них двоих сверху, напарники рассмеялись.

— О, это почти мило, — сказала Кара. — Я бы с удовольствием забрала этого парня домой, но Метролл становится таким нервным, когда видит Мандо.

— Я всего лишь случайно наступил твоему коту на хвост!

Кара усмехнулась.

— Но вообще, облом, дорогие. Я предпочитаю девочек. А Мандо би. У кого-то есть какие-то комментарии по этому поводу?

Посмотрев, как Кара сминает стаканчик из-под кофе (жестяной, мать его, стаканчик!) перед тем как выкинуть, любопытствующие предпочли разойтись. После никто даже особо пошлых шуток не отвешивал. Ну лесбиянка и бисексуал, чего бухтеть-то. Особенно когда вдвоем они могут нагнуть любого.

Некоторые из их отдела были даже не особо против.

За время службы у Кары случилось несколько краткосрочных романов и одна слишком довольная свидетельница, совершенно растрепанной вышедшая из подсобки вслед за офицером Дюн. Джарин, казалось, вообще никем не интересовался.

А потом появился Грогу и личная жизнь офицера Джарина стала его семейной жизнью. Ну знаете, когда ты трахаешься со стиркой, готовкой и социальными службами. Не то чтобы желающих облапать его тощую задницу стало меньше, но они качественно делились на «отсосать за углом» и «а свадьба будет в ноябре». Дин Джарин не замечал ни тех, ни других.

Вместо этого он случайно свел совершенно отвязную девицу из отдела убийств, что как-то прижала его в лифте, с Карой. Из разряда, когда приходишь к лучшей подруге с просьбой — «ты не могла бы поговорить с той азиаткой, чтобы она не пыталась отдрочить мне на пути с пятого этажа на нулевой», а через полгода они уже вместе орут на тебя, когда ты вторые сутки забываешь поесть и сладко целуются перед очередной рабочей сменой, пока ты пытаешься надеть шлем и не закатывать глаза слишком сильно.

Стабильность отсутствия личной жизни Дина Джарина стала в отделе чем-то вроде легенды. Почти как его крутой нрав и умение героически влипать в истории с масштабными разрушениями. Поговаривали, что это он с парой других ребят и шерифом Коббом разнес известную местную байкер-группировку «Крайт-Дракон». В мясо.

Так что да, день, когда офицер Джарин обзавелся шикарнейшим засосом на шее, а так же взглядом, которому мог позавидовать любой торчок, запомнили все. Кара пообещала оторвать яйца любому, кто скажет хоть слово, сама лишь похлопав друга по плечу. Он, вроде бы, даже не заметил, продолжая пялиться в одну точку.

По участку поползли разные слухи. Где-то через месяц всплыло имя Леи Органы, председателя совета управления городом, женщины крайне деятельной, молодой и красивой. Говорят, Дин Джарин был замечен в ее компании, и даже с детьми. Ядовитые языки быстро прикинули, что ее сынишка слишком темноволосый, темноглазый и явно на кого-то смахивает. То, что леди была замужем, разумеется, никого не смущало. Муж не стенка, сам прекрасно двигается по стране в погоне за крутыми видео для своего тревел-блога, а значит такая красивая женщина не должна ночевать в одиночку.

Да и продвижение по службе… Хотя тут, скорее, вина той же Холдо, которой надоело количество разбитой техники и нанесенных увечий этой парочкой Джарин-Дюн. Ну сколько можно. Повысив их до детективов, она понадеялась хоть немного направить их пыл и рвение в управляемое русло — больше ответственности, офисной работы, отчетов и контроля. Ага, конечно, решили напарники и в первую же неделю ввалились с оружием в один из притонов штурмовиков — банды скинхедов, кошмаривших район не первый год.

Дин на подначки не реагировал. То есть вообще никак. Максимум мог врезать, со словами «следи за языком, когда говоришь о приличной леди», но чисто так, фактом и без огонька.

Конечно, они все не в детском саду работают, и можно было бы проследить, но это ведь не так интересно, да? Никакого азарта.

Так что весь отдел ждал ежегодного полицейского бала, куда в этот раз приглашены особо отличившиеся и даже повышенные Дин Джарин и Кара Дюн. Со своими плюс один.

— Я уточню расписание своего плюс один, — на это кивнул Дин… и участок взорвался!

Даже самые занюханные сотрудники, типа Питта из бухгалтерии, приглашенные на бал, обзавелись целым полком поклонников, готовых на все, лишь бы присутствовать. Обоих полов, всем не до гомофобии.

Накануне днем Кара громко напомнила Джарину, что у него сегодня еще примерка костюма. И из соседнего отдела послышался стон тех, кто не сумел раздобыть приглашение.

***

Кто еще мог опоздать на свой первый Ежегодный Полицейский Бал, кроме этой ядреной парочки Джарин-Дюн? Когда у поджидающих их коллег уже истекло все терпение и количество выпивки явно перевалило допустимые пределы, эти двое наконец появились в дверях. Запыхавшаяся Кара была в шикарном черно-бежевом кружевном платье, не скрывающем ее форм. Но внимание привлекала не она, а идущий с ней под руку Дин, непривычно строгий в черном классическом костюме с жилеткой под пиджаком, кипельно белой рубашке и с блестящей атласной бабочкой. С уложенными назад волосами и тщательно выбритый, он словно был другим человеком, совершенно непривычным для разбитного полицейского участка.

— Какого хрена, Дюн? — вылетела вперед Феннек. — Почему вам приспичило накрывать этого козла прямо сегодня? Вы два мудозвона! Мы тут с Люком уже не знали что думать. Он начал обзванивать больницы!

— Где он? — осмотрел толпу вокруг них Дин, ища глазами своего парня.

— О, наверное думает трахнуть тебя бутылкой об голову или просто, — фыркнула эта стерва, прежде чем повиснуть на своей девушке.

— Мы просто немного испугались, когда вы скинули нам СМСку, что идете по следу маньяка, а потом перестали отвечать на звонки, — произнес слишком спокойный голос за спиной Дина. — Совсем немножечко.

Дин был бы рад смутиться или почувствовать укол совести… но не мог, потому что был сильно занят попыткой не растаять от вида своего любовника в белом костюме с черной рубашкой. С его копной светло-русых волос и совершенно синими в этом ярком освещении глазами, Люк был настолько красив, что Дин забыл не только как говорить, но и, кажется, как дышать.

Интересно, он когда-нибудь привыкнет к тому, как ведет его от этого мужчины? Дин не знал, да и не очень то хотел.

— Эй, — обеспокоенно позвал Люк, быстро подходя и прижимаясь рукой к щеке Дина. — Ты не ранен? С тобой все в порядке?

Притянув Люка еще ближе, Дин прижался своим лбом к его. Удовлетворенно вздохнул.

— Теперь всё отлично. Прости. Мы немного увлеклись.

— Ничего, — улыбнулся ему в ответ Люк, поглаживая большим пальцем щеку. — Ты же здесь. Так что я собираюсь потанцевать с тобой, довести всех до сердечного приступа, выпить пару бокалов шампанского, а потом отвезти тебя к себе домой и трахнуть.

— Отличный план. Я в деле.

— О-оу, мы были такими же милыми? — спросила все так стоящие рядом Феннек у Кары.

— Вы были и остаетесь пугающими! — ответил Дин, наконец отступая от своего парня. Но все так же держа его рукой за талию. — И так, с кем из наших коллег тебя знакомить первым?

— А кто сорвал джекпот в их споре по поводу меня?

— Вроде был кто-то, кто ставил на то, что пассия Дина — какая-то знаменитость, — хмыкнула Феннек, идущая под руку с Карой перед ними.

— Даже так? А почему тогда никто не обратил внимания, что у Леи есть брат, а? — почти обиженно, но слишком громко возмутился Люк. — Ее они рядом с тобой заметили, а меня — нет!

— Совершенно странно, — согласилась Кара. — Ведь ты вечно пялишься на Дина как будто думаешь — полить его маслом и сожрать, или использовать масло для других целей.

— Кара!

— О, заткнись, Мандо! Ты смотришь на своего мальчика без всяких там «или».

Щеки Люка порозовели. Он опустил взгляд и улыбнулся так невинно, словно это могло кого-то обмануть.

Дин тяжело вздохнул. Перехватил идущего рядом официанта, забрав пару бокалов шампанского. Протянул оба Люку:

— Пей. Потом танец и пошли уже отсюда.

Люк посмотрел на него, провел пальцами по жемчужным черным пуговицам на рубашке Дина. Поправил бабочку.

— Лея расстроился, если результат ее трудов никто не оценит. Кроме меня. Но я тебя люблю даже в шлеме.

И, забрав у него один из бокалов, пошел вперед.

Закатив глаза, Дин одним движением влил в себя бокал шампанского и пошел догонять этого мстительного засранца, почему-то прикидывающегося нежной ромашкой.

***

Разумеется, их появление произвело больший фурор, чем если бы сейчас сюда заявилась банда Мола и станцевала на сцене канкан. Даже представители других участков, кто не был посвящен в великий заговор вокруг личной жизни детектива Джарина, с интересом посматривали на эту парочку. Высшее руководство слегка хваталось за голову, потому что не так они планировали вести политику толерантности и прочей херни, которую с них требуют. Ну действительно — какое дело им, тем еще престарелым пидарасам, кто с кем спит «на земле». А вот то, что какой-то там штатный детектив пришел на Ежегодный Бал под руку со Скайуокером-младшим — это проблема.

— Как поживает генерал Скайуокер? — поинтересовался один из капитанов, с интересом посматривая на молодого мужчину, так одновременно похожего и совершенно отличного от своего отца.

— Развлекается ремонтом старых автомобилей и пытается доказать мне, чем они лучше моего гоночного авто.

— Не думает возвращаться на службу?

— Нет, — даже помотал головой Люк. Успокаивающе провел рукой по напряженной спине Дина. — Отец не из тех, кто будет менять решение. Ушел со службы, значит ему это больше не нужно.

— Да, сжигая все мосты, — согласился капитан. — Ох уж этот ваш знаменитый крутой нрав Скайуокеров. Развлекайтесь, молодые люди.

По умению делать невинный вид и хлопать глазами, Люк всегда мог дать фору даже Грогу. Он сделал глоток шампанского, всё вот это с прижиманием бокала к своим губам и долгий взгляд из-под ресниц, мягко улыбнулся, сказал «потом объясню», и всё, Дина можно смело соскребать с паркета.

— Отец генерал?

— В отставке. Устал от тупоголовых идиотов и все такое. А тут еще и дядя Бен неожиданно овдовел, — туманно взмахнул рукой с бокалом неожиданно встревоженный Люк. — Служба отца, эта одна из тем, которая в нашей семье не поднимается. В общем, не выходи замуж за тревел-блогера и не рождайся от кадровых военных.

— Мне посочувствовать Грогу? Я же тоже служил. — Не смотря на слова, Дин скорее забавлялся и пытался отвлечь своего парня от явно неприятной темы.

— Ох! Извини, я…

— Ты такой милый, когда смущаешься, — улыбнулся Дин. — Что там у тебя еще в запасе? Ты умеешь стрелять из лука или курсы выживания в пустыне? Пройденный Париж-Дакар?

Люк рассмеялся. Сжал его запястье.

— Я неплохо фехтую. У меня даже есть маленький золотой кубок в классе до десяти лет. Этого достаточно, чтобы побыть твоим рыцарем и пригласить на танец?

— Ты думаешь, я танцую вон то, — кивнул он на переминающихся на площадке парочки. — В моем районе танцевали совсем по-другому. И для другого.

Дин быстро оглядел своего парня с ног до головы и снова посмотрел ему в глаза. Выразительно. У Люка поплыл взгляд.

— О, Мандо, ну и навел ты шороху сегодня!

Дин повернулся на месте, смотря на подходящего к ним Бобу Фетта. Который даже не смотря на официальный прием, приперся в гавайке под парадный костюм. Хмыкнув, Дин пожал протянутую руку за запястье.

Вот только Боба смотрел уже не на него, а за плечо Дина.

— О, надо же, Скайуокер собственной персоной. Давно не виделись. Значит, вот из-за кого я просрал поставленные на кон деньги. Неожиданно, надо признать. Я думал, Мандо подцепил какую-то крутую цыпочку из новой банды. Или на крайняк милую домохозяйку, способную ждать его с ужином и присматривать за сопляком. А тут, надо же, знакомые всё лица.

У Дина даже в голову бы не пришло обижаться на Фетта — он всегда так разговаривал и был тем еще засранцем. Но отношения с ним всегда были довольно дружелюбными, Боба всегда испытывал слабость к факту отцовства, да и понимал некоторые моменты поведения Джарина намного лучше окружающих. Но сейчас он почти на инстинктах напрягся, оглядываясь на Люка.

Иногда Люк становился очень деловым и серьезным, таким строгим, внимательным, словно на какое-то время возвращающийся из стадии вечного мальчишки к истинному возрасту. Так было, когда дело касалось его гоночного автомобиля — R2D2, когда дело касалось вообще всех гонок и его ответственности как пилота. Люк не был безответственным и глупым, вот ни разу. Но все же, Дин никогда не видел его настолько закрытым и отстраненным. Во враз заострившемся лице возникло что-то высокомерное и хищное.

— Боба Фетт. Предпочел бы тебя и не видеть. Мало удовольствия.

— А ты всё помнишь, малыш, — протянул последнее слово Боба.

— И давно вы знакомы? — поинтересовался Дин.

— Прилично. Мне как-то пришлось погоняться за одним контрабандистом, который вывозил из Мексики кое-какие незаконные запчасти для кое-чьей машины. Вместе с вот этим самым красавчиком, — кивнул Боба на Люка.

У того в лице не дрогнул ни один мускул.

— Я передам от тебя Хану привет. Не думаю, что он сильно обрадуется, ты не тот человек, от чьего упоминания люди начинают улыбаться.

— Никогда и не собирался им быть. Только качественно выполнять свою работу.

— Ты пытался посадить моего зятя за пару железяк и пачку денег.

— О, но только тогда-то Соло был твоим парнем, не?

Лицо Люка осталось точно тем же, совершенно непроницаемым. Но Дин видел изменения в позе, в развороте плеч, в чуть заметном наклоне головы. И в посиневших глазах. Определенно видел.

— Ну и ты не был таким пожеванным.

Боба усмехнулся так, что шрамы на его лице пошли неприятными складками. О них ходило много легенд по участку, но Дину всегда было плевать. До этого момента.

— И благодарить я за это должен генеральского сынка.

— Благодарить ты за это должен то, что совершенно не видишь, когда стоит заткнуться.

— Намекаешь на Мандо. А ты разве не знал, какая у них тесная дружба в семье? — посмотрел Боба на Дина. — Говорю же, лучше бы ты трахнул Бо-Катан, дружище.

Вот теперь Люк действительно злился. Если так можно было назвать тот коктейль ярости и чего-то еще, настолько острого, что сердце Дина почти начинало выть от желания обнять и защитить.

— Тебе лучше уйти, Боба. И я сильно надеюсь не видеть тебя оставшийся вечер.

— Как хочешь, Мандо. Я хотел только предупредить. Притащить эту куколку сюда, конечно, было очень красивым шагом, но легче было нанять хорошенькую экскортницу. Там девочки хоть почище будут.

Развернувшись, Боба исчез в толпе. А вот напряженный, совершенно окаменевший Люк остался.

— Извини, если бы я знал, то постарался бы держать Фетта от тебя подальше, — просто сказал Дин, беря его руку в свою. И плевать на всех кто смотрит и что-то там думает.

Люк ему не ответил, упрямо смотря в пол. Больше не каменный, но совершенно разбитый.

— Идем танцевать, так и быть.

Наверное, танцем это было бы сложно назвать. Дин притянул к себе Люка, заключая его в наиболее приличные на этом мероприятии объятья и медленно кружил его под музыку. И все равно, под какую.

— _Tienes los ojos más bonitos del mundo._

Резко подняв все еще опущенную голову, Люк посмотрел на него. Медленно моргнул, давая понять, что прекрасно все понял.

— Мне нравится, как это звучит.

Прижавшись своим лбам ко лбу Люка, Дин продолжил:

— _No puedo esperar a volver a hacerte el amor otra vez._

Какое-то время Люк это явно переводил и переваривал… а потом вспыхнул румянцем на щеках, блеском в глазах, улыбкой на губах. Всем собой, как мог только Люк.

— _Te deseo_ , — отозвался Люк, тщательно выговаривая.

— Тогда идем отсюда?

— Да! Пойдем попрощаемся с твоими подругами и поехали домой.

Дин не знал, как объяснить ему, что прошлое, это всегда прошлое. И то, что об их сложных семейных отношениях давно недвусмысленно намекнула Лея. И то, что Дину по большей части все равно. Еще недавно он совершенно серьезно рассматривал идею стать любовником женатого мужчины, так почему его должны сейчас волновать какие-то там бывшие парни? Даже если сейчас они часть одной семьи и Люк принимает участие в воспитании его сына. Дин видел, как они с Ханом и детьми играли в какие-то космические стрелялки, и из сексуального там было только то, как Люк стонал, когда проигрывал.

А Фетту он еще обязательно вправит мозги. Не на словах, так на деле. Дружба дружбой, но Люк… Страх и неуверенность в его глазах делали его слишком ранимым, таким непривычным и почти чужим. Словно ставило стену между ними.

Сидя в салоне такси, Дин сжал его правую руку, всю покрытую шрамами после какой-то там аварии. Потер большим пальцем костяшки.

— Люк? — позвал он, когда ему не ответили.

— У тебя замечательные подруги, знаешь?

— Что происходит? — не дал себя обмануть Дин. — Ты же знаешь, я плох в догадках.

Люк наконец улыбнулся.

— Слабо сказано, детектив Джарин. Почему они все зовут тебя Мандо?

— Это часть названия отряда, в котором я работал пока служил. На нас всех часть доспеха, - кивнул он на свое плечо. - Ты мне ответишь?

В свете ночного города из окна такси, лицо Люка было таким красивым и неземным. Этот острый профиль с чуть вздернутым носом, его губы и вечно подрагивающие ресницы. Ямочка на подбородке и линия скул. Дин иногда не понимал, почему кто-то настолько красивый и отзывчивый мог желать быть с ним. Всерьез, а не в качестве развлечения на пару ночей. Генеральский сынок, да?

— Я хотел участвовать в гонках с самого детства. Только это. Какой из меня военный? Но отец… После того как мама умерла, он постоянно где-то пропадал, воевал то тут, то там. Лею сразу забрала родственница мамы, а за мной присматривал дядя Бен и тетя Сатин. Отец, он… Он почти не появлялся, пока я не стал почти взрослым. Он хотел, чтобы я стал как он. И тогда я сбежал. Работал механиком, участвовал в уличных гонках, творил… всякое. Потом познакомился с Ханом. Мне нужны были деньги на новую гоночную машину, ему нужны были деньги, чтобы отдать долг. Мы занялись контрабандой. В Мексике делали специальные впрыскиватели, добавляющие в горючее… а-а, не важно, — помотал головой Люк, отвернувшись к окну. Он говорил быстро, заполошно и явно боясь, что если замолчит, то не найдет в себе больше сил. — Фетт преследовал нас с границы. Там многое произошло на самом деле. Мне пришлось просить помощи у Леи. И она… Она наша прекрасная принцесса. Она почти все уладила. А потом появился отец. Оказалось, он нанял Фетта, чтобы найти меня. Хан был так, побочным делом. Было много криков, споров. Он угрожал посадить Хана. Или выдать его Мексиканским властям, а это почти смертный приговор. И я уступил. Я согласился поехать с ним. Отец постоянно говорил это слово «вернуться», словно мне было куда возвращаться. Словно где-то мне было место. И отец что-то говорил и говорил мне, как все не правильно, как я должен себя вести, что он хочет для меня. — Люк тяжело вздохнул. — А потом была авария. Машину занесло. И мы… Я знаю, что отец сделал все, чтобы я не пострадал, он так вывернул машину… такое бывает, что когда ты за рулем, время словно становится длиннее. И тогда было так же. Я отделался сотрясением, ушибами и вот, — пошевелил он рукой со шрамами. — Отец пострадал сильнее. Он тогда все еще считался военным, так что его отправили в один из лучших военных госпиталей. Собрали можно сказать, из чего было. Пока он там был, нас не пускали. Только дядю Бена, они когда-то служили вместе. Несколько месяцев почти в полном неведении. Я подал документы для поступления на службу. Лея с Ханом… сошлись. Дядя Бен, кажется, постарел за это время лет на десять. У них с отцом какие-то особые отношения. И всё это время я думал — а что если он был прав? Если это я виноват. Во всем. А он, как только нас к нему пустили, сказал, что я маленький упрямый засранец, и должен заниматься тем, что мне нравится. И то, что он гордится тем, что я пошел против его идиотизма. Нет, ну ты представляешь?!

— То есть порядочный сучизм у вас семейное? — поинтересовался Дин.

Люк хмыкнул. Посмотрел на него через зеркало, которым стало стекло такси.

— Да. Похоже. Всё никогда не будет легко, Дин. Тебе со мной не будет.

— Ты думаешь, наличие у тебя офигенной жены и маленького засранца-сына меня в свое время остановило? _Te amé en cuanto te vi._

Люк рассмеялся.

— Ты ошибаешься. Ты так сильно ошибаешься.

Осторожно сжав его руку на сидение, Люк посмотрел на него и было в его взгляде еще что-то ранимое и хрупкое. Этот острый страх и боль потерь и решений. Но он был рядом и больше не закрывался. Пока этого было достаточно.

***

В комнате была приятная полутьма — только свет из окна от ночного города и несколько дизайнерских торшеров у кровати. Дин шел туда за Люком как привязанный через всю пустую и темную квартиру. Голодным взглядом смотрел на его плечи, обтянутые белой тканью. На то как плавно переходит грудная клетка к узкой талии и стройным бедрам. Весь он такой — плавный, мягкий, порой кажущийся изящным до хрупкости. Но надо знать его лучше и видеть больше, чтобы чувствовать крепкие мышцы под светлой кожей, жилистое, сильное тело, упрямство и порядочную долю сучности характера. Дин видел, и это буквально плавило ему кости.

— Чего ты хочешь?

Люк, вынимающий из рубашки запонки, обернулся через плечо, и волосы его мазнули по белой ткани пиджака. Положив украшения, Дин не сомневался, что безумно дорогие, на прикроватный столик, он развернулся и медленно подошел ближе. Протянул обе руки, аккуратно развязывая надоевшую бабочку на шее Дина — гладкое скольжение шелковых лент, пока в руках не остались свободные концы черной ткани. Потянув за них, Люк приблизил его лицо к себе достаточно для поцелуя, но все же сам так и не подался навстречу, замерев в каких-то милиметрах у самых губ.

— Я хочу знать, что с тобой все хорошо. Хочу быть уверенным, что ты вернешься ко мне. Хочу, чтобы ты был моим. Это очень много?

У него такой голос, что Дин перестал дышать, замер весь, и только сердце в груди билось быстро быстро. Так много неуверенности и страха. Слишком много для такого солнечного человека.

— Всё, что пожелаешь. Всё.

Он не увидел, а скорее почувствовал улыбку на губах Люка.

— Разденься для меня.

— Что? — чуть отстранился Дин.

А Люк потянул за один из концов ленты, стягивая ее наконец с шеи. А затем развернулся и отошел к кровати, устраиваясь на самом краю. И смотрел с вызовом так, словно просил чего-то невозможного.

Дин сглотнул, почему-то чувствуя себя до предела ранимым и голым сейчас, в этом чертовом костюме. Под этим взглядом.

— Дин?

И снова голос, словно он просит чего-то невозможного.

— Всё, что пожелаешь, — повторил Дин, опуская руки на единственную пуговицу пиджака. Провел пальцами от нее вверх по атласному лацкану до самого воротника, чтобы медленно потянуть вниз сначала один борт, потом другой.

Сняв пиджак, Дин оглянулся. Подойдя к креслу, включил еще одну лампу на комоде рядом. Ему не нравилось мысль бросать одежду, тем более настолько… шикарную, дорогую, совершенно не похожую на ту, что он носил обычно, просто так на пол. Так что пиджак оказался на спинке кресла. Потянулся к пуговицам на жилете.

— Для меня, Дин.

Он почти вздрогнул. Попытался расправить сведенные плечи, но выходило сложно, словно что-то внутри заклинило.

Повернувшись лицом к Люку, он нашел его слишком внимательные, слишком горящие сейчас глаза. И медленно начал расстегивать пуговицы жилета. Одну за одной, чувствуя кончиками пальцев их шелковистую глянцевую поверхность и тугие петли. Не снимая жилета, расстегнул манжеты рубашки. Казалось, что звук его дыхания можно пить, таким громким и густым он был. Потянулся к пуговице на воротнике рубашки…

— Нет! Иди сюда. Весь вечер хотел это сделать.

Дин практически не чувствовал ног, пока шел к нему. Замерев между разведенных коленей Люка, он просто смотрел на него, не смея коснуться золотящейся в искуственном свете макушки. И просто ждал, дышал и старался не умереть, пока Люк вытаскивал из брюк его рубашку, пока вел пальцами по планке, в попытках пересчитать эти чертовы маленькие черные пуговички. Затем осторожно расстегнул самую нижнюю и, запрокинув голову, посмотрел Дину в лицо.

— Эти пуговицы словно кричали мне, что их надо расстегнуть. Я бы оторвал их всех до одной, но Лея меня убьет. — Люк потянулся к следующей пуговице и его лицо стало таким… невинным и хищным одновременно. — Я думал, что хочу затащить тебя куда-нибудь и потрогать всего. И отдрочить, чтобы ты кончил мне в руку и мы оба об этом знали и помнили, когда будем ходить среди этих разодетых людей, все такие приличные. Чтобы ты хоть ненадолго перестал делать такое выражение лица. Чтобы ты думал только обо мне.

— Я всегда думаю только о тебе, — тихо признался Дин.

Он не знал, что и зачем с ним делает Люк, но у него кружилась голова и в теле горела каждая клеточка.

Потянув его за рубашку к себе, Люк заставил нагнуться, чтобы было удобно расстегивать верхние пуговицы. А затем еще ниже, чтобы выдохнуть в губы:

— Не правда.

— Люк?

— Я тебя так люблю.

И снова это выражение лица — открытое, ранимое, почти жалобное. Дин почувствовал, как у него все скручивается внутри.

Когда его перестали тянуть за полы рубашки, это чувствовалось… почти больно. Распрямившись, Дин отступил на шаг. Вздохнул, глядя на опустившего голову Люка. Затем развернулся и снова вернулся к креслу, скинув на него сначала жилет, а затем и рубашку, соскользнувшую с коже ласковой волной. Повел лопатками, ощущая прохладу воздуха и жар взгляда.

В тишине, наполненной шумом города из окна и тяжелым дыханием, звук растегнувшейся пряжки был слишком резок, слишком громок. Дин вздрогнул и услышал что-то за спиной. Обернулся, через плечо смотря на Люка, по прежнему сидящего на кровати с раздвинутыми ногами, руками, сжимающими тонкое одеяло, и взглядом… Голодным, жарким, все таким же ранимым, словно в Дине есть хотя бы капля желания собраться и уйти отсюда, из этой полутемной спальни, из его жизни. Он никогда бы не смог.

— Продолжай, _mi corazón_.

Иногда Дин жалел, что встретил этого человека в тот день. И в любой другой. Потому что теперь он не мог дышать, думать и жить хоть в каком-то подобии спокойствия. Потому что у него все болело, дрожало и выворачивалось из-за него.

Прикрыв глаза, Дин потянул ремень брюк вниз вместе с бельем. Вынимая из штанины сначала одну ногу, потом другую. Тщательно контролируя свои движения сложил одежду, устраивая ее на кресле. Стянул носки, положив их на самый край. И замер, не зная что делать дальше.

У него стояло так сильно, что член почти касался живота. Стояло еще с тех пор, как они вошли в квартиру. И Люк об этом знал. Но почему-то Дин считал, что не может ему себя так легко выдать. Что… это слишком.

Он слышал, как Люк поднялся с кровати. На несколько секунд замер, прежде чем подойти к нему, медленно и явно боясь напугать. Сейчас он был одного роста с опустившим голову и словно съежевшимся Дином. В своих белых одеждах, Люк рядом с ним чувствовался так странно, словно не они трахались все эти месяцы во всех возможных местах, видах и позах. Словно что-то снова разделяло их. И речь совсем не о ткани костюма.

— Лея сказала, что ты сам не понимаешь, какой красивый. Что пока она выбирала тебе костюм, ты… Ты пытался спрятаться от этого. От себя или меня? Дин?

Руки на плечах жгли. Люк провел большим пальцем вдоль линий татуировки металлического наплечника, вбитого в кожу Дина. Подцепил ногтем так, словно мог снять. Надавил на синяк от собственных же зубов, оставленный в память о прошлом оргазме.

Дин запрокинул голову, укладывая ее на плечо Люка. Подставляя ему собственное горло.

— Мне не понравилось быть там. Когда все эти люди видят тебя. Рядом со мной. Они спорили, кем ты можешь быть. Предполагали всякое. Поверь, у моих коллег богатая фантазия. И никто даже не подумал, какой ты удивительный. Что ты милый, забавный, упертый и находчивый. Что ты самый добрый человек, каких я только видел. И самый сексуальный. — Дин усмехнулся, чувствуя, как изгибаются губы Люка на его коже. Как даже не видя, он раз за разом чертил контуры носорога на плече. — Что ты можешь заебать меня и оставить без костей и мыслей не только на словах, но и на деле. Te quiero tanto que me duele el cuerpo.

— Как кто-то такой красивый может быть таким глупым? — Люк рассмеялся так, словно он действительно не понимал. — Подготовишь себя? Я пойду оставлю для Леи сообщение, что мы дома, она будет волноваться. И попытаюсь хоть немного успокоиться, потому что ты невозможный, Дин.

Он совершенно не понимал, что сейчас между ними происходит и куда ведет. Что такого Люк с ним делает.

Стащив с кровати одеяло, Дин достал бутылочку со смазкой и устроился на прохладных, приятно остужающих кожу простынях. Первое прикосновение пальцев к собственной заднице прошило тело электрическим разрядом. Дин обвел свой вход, чувствуя как сокращаются мышцы от прикосновения. Привыкнув к ощущению, тело само приняло внутрь первый палец, словно только этого и ждало. Он ждал и хотел. Люк не часто брал его, обычно перед тем, как уехать на очередные соревнования или когда сам Дин настаивал. И да, сегодняшние слова точно не прошли мимо ушей, и Дин думал об этом с самого начала чертового бала. О том, как здорово будет чувствовать внутри себя член вот этого похожего на ангела парня в белом, на которого все смотрели как на какое-то чудо света.

Дин ввел в себя уже три пальца и тихо стонал в подушку, когда Люк вернулся. Сев на край кровати, он какое-то время наблюдал за тем, как пальцы двигаются в теле. Как Дин изгибается в спине на каждом толчке внутрь.

— Ты такой красивый.

Сжав его запястье, он заставил убрать пальцы от уже растянутой задницы и сухими пальцами обвел сфинкстер.

— Пожалуйста, Люк.

— Всё, что пожелаешь, — отозвался тот фразой, которую сам Дин повторял ему совсем недавно и в то же время словно вечность назад.

— Трахни уже меня. Хватит ебать меня только в мозг.

Люк рассмеялся. Нагнувшись, поцеловал в поясницу. Хлопнула крышечка смазки. Дин приподнял бедра, но вместо члена получил горячий язык, который облизал сначала одну половинку ягодиц, а потом вторую. И влажно, шершаво и безумно возбуждающе заскользил по позвоночнику. Язык, губы, немного зубов. Дин почувствовал, как его укусили между лопаток, перед тем как дернуть за бедра назад, насаживая на член.

Плечи наконец расслабились. Дин застонал, позволяя себе просто принадлежать. Заново и заново чувствовать толчки внутри, и то, как шало руки гладят по спине и бокам. Вытянувшись на постели, он полностью отдался этим ощущениям, тому, как раз за разом его прошивает острое удовольствие, как сильно его ведет от этого, как пусто становится в голове. А потом Люк с силой надавил ему на плечи, удерживая на месте, пока Дина начало буквально колотить от ощущений. Он попытался извернуться, уйти от проникновения, от того, как чужой член каждый раз попадает по тому месту внутри, но не мог. Так было всегда, когда он был с Люком снизу, слишком много и хорошо. Дин кончил только от этих ощущений и крепкой руки между лопаток. Когда кто-то считал Люка мягким и нежным, Дин всегда очень тонко улыбался, потому что знал, какая на самом деле нужна сила, чтобы удержать его.

Люк кончил ему на поясницу, предварительно хорошенько так присосавшись к шее Дина. Наверняка след останется минимум на неделю. Чтобы все видели и помнили, с кем спит Дин Джарин.

Осторожно оттерев с них следы салфетками, Люк бросил их на пол и потянулся за одеялом.

— _No tienes ni idea de lo mucho que te amo._

— _Lo sé. Yo también._

Люк мягко поцеловал его в уголок губ. Потянулся к выключателю, гася свет.

— Надо вернуть завтра твоей сестре костюм.

— Не надо. Она обидится, — пробормотал Люк, устраиваясь рядом с Дином в качестве маленькой ложки. — Тем более, он тебе идет. Очень.

Поцеловав своего парня за ухом, Дин сказал:

— Я никогда больше на него спокойно не смогу смотреть. Без стояка.

— Я на это надеюсь.

— На тебя тоже, — хмыкнул Дин.

— Если на меня больше, чем на костюм, то все нормально.

— Ты однажды меня с ума сведешь, паршивец!

— Угу. Вы с Грогу переедете ко мне?

— Что? — даже поднял голову Дин.

— Ничего, — пробормотал Люк в подушку. — Это я брежу.

— Да?

— Да.

— Si. Но тебе придется переделать твою игровую под детскую.

— Всё, что пожелаешь.

Дин тихо рассмеялся. И как его угораздило так вляпаться?

***

В понедельник на столе Питта, обычно незаметного парня из бухгалтерии, в субботу явившегося на Ежегодный Бал с одной из самых красивых девушек участка, сидела Феннек Шанд и смотрела на острые мыски своих сапог.

— Привет, Питт, — сказала она слишком сладким голосом, от которого у половины ее отдела начиналась фантомная боль. — Как прошла суббота? Как прошла ночь на воскресенье? М-м?

Парень заалел. Но счастливая довольная морда его выдавала.

— Все было, как вы сказали, офицер Шанд. Анжела… Сначала она была холодна, но когда я начал следовать вашим советам, то…

— О-о нет! Мне не нужны подробности. Мне нужны мои деньги. Как мы договаривались — я тебе нужную ставку и Анжелу на блюдечке, а ты мне выигрыш. Там должно быть пару тысяч!

— Три тристо двадцать, офицер, — скромно улыбнулся бухгалтер, сорвавший джекпот. — Я не думал, что действительно выиграю. Но детектив Джарин… удивил нас. Но не вас, ведь так?

— Это я называю честной игрой. Честной по отношению ко мне.

Забрав конверт из рук Питта, Феннек тут же залезла внутрь, пересчитывая купюры.

— Собираетесь купить что-то особенное?

— О да! Моя девочка заслуживает только самого лучшего. Пара бриллиантов, на крепком кольце, способном располосовать морду во время удара, точно придутся ей по вкусу. — Соскочив со стола, Шанд направилась к двери. Потом остановилась. — Хочешь последний совет? Сделай вид, что то, что у тебя было с Анжелой для тебя ничего не значит.

— Но…

— Бай! Ты лучший, Питт! — громко сказала Шанд, перед тем как закрыть дверь и подмигнуть стоящей с открытым ртом куколке Анжеле. — Какой же он милашка!

Ей было не стыдно. Не-а!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tienes los ojos más bonitos del mundo. -- У тебя самые красивые глаза в мире.
> 
> No puedo esperar a volver a hacerte el amor otra vez. -- Я не могу дождаться, чтобы снова заняться с тобой любовью.
> 
> Te deseo -- Я хочу тебя
> 
> Te amé en cuanto te vi. -- Я влюбился в тебя с первого взгляда
> 
> mi corazón -- моё сердце (распространенное ласковое обращение)
> 
> Te quiero tanto que me duele el cuerpo. -- Я люблю тебя так сильно, что всё моё тело распадается на части.
> 
> No tienes ni idea de lo mucho que te amo. -- Ты даже не представляешь, как сильно я тебя люблю.
> 
> Lo sé. Yo también. -- Я знаю. Я тебя тоже.


	7. Глава 7 - О семейных архивах

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> У Люка есть инстаграм. И он хвастается там своим горячим папочкой. Что могло пойти не так?

К тому, что принято называть «популярностью» Люк всегда относился несколько наплевательски. До какого-то возраста он жил словно за пазухой у мира, совершенно оторванным от всего, что вызывает интерес у обычных людей. Потом просто занимался любимым делом. И если достиг в нем успеха, то что же с того? Его сестра один из самых молодых чиновников города, но он то тут при чем? Люк не понимал, что же такого сделал, что бы настолько быть интересным другим людям.

И ладно, то что касалось гонок было как-то ожидаемо и контролируемо. Там своя команда, там Лендо, который всегда лучше знает, что и когда говорить публике. Там его задача — выигрывать турниры и улыбаться на камеру, когда просят. Все остальное время он старался просто жить.

Так что когда Лендо подсел к нему в ангаре, и спросил что-то про инстаграм, Люк не придал этому особого значения.

— Ты действительно не знаешь? Или не проверяешь свой профиль?

— Я просто скидываю туда интересные фотографии. У меня уже был разговор по этому поводу с Ханом, нет, я не собираюсь делать свой профиль высокохудожественным или еще чем. Там просто фото. Их видит Лея и отец с дядей Беном.

— Не только они. Ох, почему с тобой всегда так тяжело, парень?

Достав телефон, Лендо показал Люку его собственный профиль. С совершенно простой и незамысловатой фотографией — человек в шлеме, часть плеча в черной куртке, мотоциклетный руль, и дорога впереди, просто и понятно. Красиво. Если чему Чуи его и научил, так это постановке кадра и обращению с камерой даже в телефоне.

— Это кто?

— Мой парень, а что?

— Посмотри на количество лайков, и комментариев. Прес-секретарь спонсора вчера чуть не оторвала мне яйца. Говорит — просмотры вот этого вот чуть не побили твою самую популярную фотку у них в официальном аккаунте.

— И что? Мне теперь удалить и не светить любовником? — нахмурился Люк.

— Она вот хочет наоборот. Больше фоток твоего парня и больше загадочности. Публике интересно заглянуть за пределы трека. А ты у нас всегда был черной лошадкой с голубыми невинными глазками. Публика тебя любит. Но еще она любит личную жизнь и загадочных парней. Все понятно? Если спонсор будет доволен, нам увеличат бюджет и мы сможем начать опробовать те топливные клапаны, что ты хотел.

— Я проговорю с Леей. И Дином. Это его прежде всего касается. Если он скажет «нет», то ничего не будет.

— Сомневаюсь, что когда ты делаешь такие глазки, он способен вообще говорить, — хмыкнул Лендо и похлопал Люка по руке. — Но я все равно рад за тебя. Ты с ним вроде бы стал счастливее.

Люк улыбнулся. Да.

Лея идею поддержала, дав несколько действительно нужных советов по поводу конфиденциальности и личных границ, за которые пускать публику не стоит. Хан поржал, и предупредил, что вопросы по поводу таинственного парня могут быть раздражающими. Чуи еще раз рассказал про кадровку, свет и прочее, чем обычно в их с Соло тандеме занимался именно патлатый. Дин совершенно незаинтересованно пожал плечами, уточнил, чтобы нигде не было Грогу, и рассказал про спор в их участке. И почему-то Люк был уверен, что такой ажиотаж разгорелся не на ровном месте, там точно приложила руку кто-то из подруг его любовника.

Так, время от времени, в его аккаунте начали появляться фотографии. Всякие.

Первой Люк решает проверить слова прес-секретаря, и выставляет довольно откровенную на его вкус. Дин тогда уснул прямо на диване, пока Люк воевал с Грогу за полезность поедания брокколи. Прикрыв лицо локтем, он мирно дремал, весь такой вытянутый и красивый. Расслабленный. Люк сфотографировал только часть его кисти со сбитыми костяшками, едва касающуюся шеи и ворота футболки. Сверху еще и фильтр с легким размытием и фокусировкой на этих красивых пальцах. Перемазанный в зеленом Грогу оценил результат стараний Люка подняв оба пальца вверх. После чего был возвращен за стол и поставлен перед фактом и тарелкой.

— Как только ты съедаешь вот это вот, я звоню и заказываю пиццу. — Люк пристально посмотрел на ребенка, все еще дующего щеки. — Что скажешь на это?  
Еще через час, проснувшийся от запаха Дин сонно смотрел на пиццу с курицей и ананасами, на ухмыляющегося Люка и совершенно бессовестно жующего большой кусок Грогу.

— Тут говорят, что я обязан облизать твою шею, — показал Люк на свой телефон.

— Позже, — кивнул Дин, потирая глаза и ушел в душ.

Люк потянулся к коробке с гавайской пиццей и улыбнулся. Ну позже так позже.

Ну, а потом Люк просто входит во вкус.

Он старается разбавлять фотографии чем-то обыденным, простым — паром от асфальта на треке ранним утром, новым рисунком протектора на колесах R2D2, обыденной жизнью мастерской команды и собственными фото из зала и тренировок по кендо. В его аккаунте Лея грозно хмурит брови, сидя вечером над очередными документами. И групповые обнимашки ее мужчин, устроивших лежбище на диване перед телевизором — Хан и Люк в разноцветных носках, а Бен в пижаме с котятами. И недовольное лицо Люка, когда его отрывают от очередного шутера в игровой комнате — он никогда и не скрывал, что немного задрот. Люк фотографирует собственную руку, тянущую за шлевку на ремне джинс Дина. Ничего откровенного, но даже у него самого дыхание перехватывает, когда через пару дней, уже по пути на одно из соревнований, он закидывает ее в инстаграм и подписывает _«Te echo de menos»_.

Люк голыми ногами встает рядом с валяющимися у кровати тяжелыми ботинками Дина и делает фото, подписывая _«Te digo que quizás la diferencia no sea tan grande como piensas»_. И смеется, когда в комментариях начинают научные диспуты о связи размера ноги и мужского члена.

Он быстро фотографирует бок с часть спины Дина, когда тот тянется с пассажирского кресла его машины назад, чтобы проверить крепления на детских сиденьях Грогу и Бена. Простая серая футболка так обтягивает его тело, что это почти преступление. Но они едут в центральный парк смотреть на белок. И Люк вполне удовлетворен этим фото и подписью _«Te puedo llevar a casa?»_

Комментары Люка называют провокатором и предлагают схватить парня с фото и не отпускать из постели пару дней.

В чертовом парке Люк фотографировал белочек, клоунов и детей на каруселях. Он отправил Лее снимок, где они все четверо сидят на скамейке и делят две большущие сладкие ваты. У сестры сейчас какое-то очень важное заседание или решение или еще что, но она ответила почти сразу умильным смайлом и словами, что ему идет быть отцом. И с одной стороны это безумно смущающее замечание, а с другой — он смотрел на то, как Грогу и Бен одновременно висли на Дине, и что-то внутри у него сладко сжималось.

После фотографии самого Люка, смеющегося сидя в детской машинке, так что колени едва ли не упираются в уши, в директ посыпались сообщения о том, каким он там выглядит счастливым. Ну… кроме обычных требований не томить уже народ и показать своего парня полностью.

Особенно Люка во всей ситуации умиляло, что Дин не сопротивлялся. Вздыхал, если Люк просил его что-то сделать, ждал, помогал, но не вмешивался. Относился как к одной из прихотей, с этой своей улыбкой и взглядом таким жарким, что Люка плавило.

После того случая на Ежегодном Балу, все совсем пошло по наклонной. На следующий день Люку пришло сообщение от Феннек — несколько фотографий их с Дином. И пока он залипал на той, где они стоят упираясь лбами друг в друга, прилетело еще одно сообщение — _«Это для твоего блога. Я фанатка»_.

Через час новый пост набрал столько просмотров, что Люк отключил звук на постоянно пищащем телефоне. На фото часть спины и затылок Дина, Люк стоит за ним лицом к фотографирующему, но смотрит только на своего партнера с очень мягким и открытым выражением лица. Его рука на лопатке Дина, и белый рукав его костюма контрастирует с черной тканью пиджака. Фото черно-белое, но это словно еще сильней подчеркивает контаст между двумя мужчинами на нем. И подписью слова из весьма навязчивой песенки — _«Yo quiero estar contigo, vivir contigo. Bailar contigo, tener contigo una noche loca. Con tremenda loca»_.

В день, когда они разбирали игровую комнату, вынося всё компьютерное оборудование и разбирая полки с кучей фанатского мерча, от Феннек пришло еще одно сообщение с фотографией. Люк не сразу понял, что там такого важного — явно полицейский участок, где работает Дин с Карой, его заваленный стол, старенький монитор с каким-то документом, чашка с недопитым кофе… А потом он заметил двойную открытую рамку. И на одной фотографии улыбающийся Грогу, а на другой та самая, последняя из блога, но цветная, где видно лицо Люка и его глаза. Сказав девушке «Спасибо», он пошел к складывающиму в коробку журналы Дину, и обнял его со спины так крепко, как только мог. Прижался лбом к основанию шеи.

— Эй, ты чего?

— Ничего. Люблю тебя.

Дин хмыкнул. Он всегда так делал, опускал глаза, тянул уголок губ, отворачивался. Словно смущался. И говорил о своих чувствах только на испанском.

— Не жалко? — кивнул он на коробку в своих руках.

— Не-а. Я больше играю с Грогу, чем здесь. Или с тобой.

Через несколько дней в аккаунте Люка появилась фотка руки с кисточкой для краски. Несколько белых разводов побелки на напряженных мышцах, сильные пальцы, почти привычно сбитые костяшки, ровно состриженные ногти и почему-то трогательно обкусанные кутикулы. Смуглая кожа вкусно контрастирует с краской.

_«Tan hermoso y caliente, en tus brazos, mis rodillas se debilitan»_.

На следующем фото сам Люк сидел на полу в пустой комнате. На нем были только вымазанные в побелке джинсы и майка, мокрые волосы забраны назад, вокруг банки с краской, кисти и рулоны обоев. В отражении темного окна можно увидеть силуэт мужчины, делавшего это фото. Подпись гласила — «Ремонт может быть забавным, если делать его вместе с тем, кто хоть немного понимает в этом. И в тебе. Прощай игровая, привет…»

Под постом было много предположений, что же Люк может организовать вместо комнаты своего задротства, но по его мнению, слишком мало тех, кто угадывал. Неужели «детская» это явно не про него?

Во всех комментариях, сопровождающих его посты с фотками Дина, частенько спрашивали о домашнем насилии и не стоит ли Люку обратиться за помощью. Бдительное око подписчиков быстро заметило, насколько часто руки его любовника бывают сбиты, частенько вычисляют синяки и шрамы, которых на Дине не так уж и мало. Кто-то делал выводы, что парень Скайуокера спортсмен, кто-то предполагал криминал и рисовал там какого-то босса мафии, а некоторые предполагали домашнее насилие. Причем — в обе стороны.

Забавней всего вышло, когда на одной из обычных фото кто-то приметил синяк на скуле Люка. И он не смог признаться, что это разыгравшийся с ним и Беном Грогу точным броском игрушечного меча чуть не выбил своей дурной няньке глаз. Пришлось сваливать все на племянника, но, кажется, аудитория не очень-то поверила.

Когда на следующий день Люк пожаловался на это Дину, тот очень внимательно его выслушал и посоветовал написать развернутый пост о домашнем насилии, мерах предотвращения и даже дал телефоны горячих линий города и адреса служб, занимающихся помощью подвергшимся абьюзу. Это не шутка, сказал детектив Джарин, и сердце Люка в очередной раз растаяло как маленькая мармеладка.

Хуже всего, что пост пришлось писать гораздо позже, когда через неделю Люк приехал на день раньше из очередного рекламного тура, затеянного спонсором. Грогу сегодня был под присмотром надолго в этот раз застрявшего дома Хана и Чуи, а значит они с Беном опять очень заняты доведением двоих взрослых мужчин до истерики. Так что Люк сходил в магазин и начал готовить небольшой романтический ужин.

Он как раз собирался кинуть на сковороду морепродукты, когда послышался звук открывающейся двери и громогласный голос Кары.

— Господи, Мандо, как ты такой тощий можешь весить как целый носорог?

— Я не тощий.

— Тогда где твоя задница? Под диван закатилась? Как только Люк тебя терпит — схватиться же не за что.

— Я хватаюсь за другие его части, — вышел к ним Люк.

Дин действительно почти висел на плечах напарницы, был бледным и каким-то пожеванным. И взгляд у него был очень виноватый и испуганный.

— Черт. Ты…

— Приехал раньше. Хотел ужин устроить, — вздохнул Люк. — Кара, можешь кинуть его на диване. Я пока огонь выключу.

— И что, даже орать не будешь? — вздернула бровь женщина, таща Дина к дивану. — Ну как — ты в командировке, а тут заваливается твой мужик с подозрительной красоткой. Не ржи, Джарин, или я расскажу ему полную историю, как ты умудрился схватить ножевое.

Люк тяжело вздохнул. Не то чтобы он не предполагал, но…

— Да ладно, не ворчи ты! — меж тем продолжала полоскать Дина подруга. — Твой мальчик знал, с кем связывается. Он сам не промах, и тоже не вышивкой занимается на этих своих гонках. Ну ткнули тебя слегка ножичком, ничего же не отрезали из того, что ему может пригодиться? Всего то четыре шва понадобилось.

Поставив стакан воды и упаковку обезболивающего из собственных запасов на стол, Люк спросил:

— А чтобы ты сказал на это все завтра, когда бы я приехал? Что мне показалось?

— Завтра он будет скакать молодым кроликом и может отбрехаться, что это мелочь. Его так размазывает только первый день, — пояснила Кара и тут же получила шлепок по заднице. Рассмеялась. — Ну ладно, оставляю его на тебя, солнышко. Сильно его не бей, на сегодня ему хватит.

Люк кивнул, потом сходил закрыть за ней дверь. Подумав пару секунд, вернулся на кухню. Закинул пасту в кастрюлю, достал бекон, сыр и яйца, убирая подальше морских гадов и томаты.

— На что ты обижен? — Возник в дверях кухни Дин.

— Я не обижен. Я… — Люк посмотрел как в кастрюле закипает вода. Вздохнул. — Я просто думаю, позвонят ли мне, если с тобой случится действительно что-то серьезное. Месяц назад Лендо заставил нас с ребятами обновить свои страховки, и там один из пунктов, это перечень тех, кто должен быть оповещен и допущен ко мне в случае экстренного происшествия. — Закинув на сковороду бекон и чеснок, Люк помешал все лопаткой. — И обычно там имена Леи, Хана и дяди Бена. В этот раз я добавил твое.

— Люк.

— Знаешь, Кара права, я знал с кем связываюсь. Стоило все понять про тебя еще с момента метания мотоциклом. Да и сам я бился не раз. Просто… Да ничего это не просто, Дин!

— Прости. Я просто не хотел, чтобы ты волновался.

— Не правда.

Отложив полотенце, Люк подошел к облокотившемуся о дверной косяк Дину и на какое-то время замер так, глядя в его темные карие глаза. Потом потянулся, на каких-то пару секунд касаясь лбом лба.

— Иди на диван и не дергайся пока. Сейчас Трипио приведет Грогу, и я буду вас обоих кормить.

— Из тебя вышла такая милая женушка, — хмыкнул Дин, разворачиваясь и медленно ковыляя в гостинную.

— Но трахать сегодня будут тебя.

Кажется, Дин все же споткнулся.

Улыбающийся Люк слил воду с пасты и добавил в нее бекон, яйца и сыр. Не очень романтично, скорее всего довольно грязно и перед сном придется отмывать Грогу и гостиную от сыра и жирных пятен, но это будет хороший вечер. Пусть и без вина и долгого медленного секса.

Уже после полуночи в инстаграме появилась фотография с красивым вытянутым телом Дина, лежащим на диване между его ног, с задратой футболкой, так что становится видно пластырь на нижних ребрах слева. В свете телевизора и одинокой лампы многого не видно, но Люк улыбался, когда постил это. Потому что его мужчина глупый, но очень героичный. И это часть его какой-то невообразимой привлекательности.

_No hay mejor lugar para lamer tus heridas que nuestra casa._

На следующий день позвонили все, кто только мог, поинтересоваться здоровьем «неизвестного парня». Под вечер даже дядя Бен посоветовал особо не нежничать, судя по размерам раны — ничего там страшного нет.

— Но отец всё это безобразие еще не видел, — добавил дядя. — Я сам сую ему в морду приличные твои фото и этого ему, кажется, достаточно, чтобы держаться от этих соцсетей подальше. Ты же понимаешь, что когда Вейдер узнает, что ты не только встречаешься с этим мужчиной полгода, но и перетащил его и его ребенка к себе домой, то убьет вас обоих?

— Откуда ты знаешь про ребенка?

На том конце тяжело вздохнули, возвращая Люка в возраст раннего пубертата и ощущения себя вечным идиотом. В его семье все же тяжело просто существовать.

— Я иногда общаюсь с внуком, Люк. Мой тезка куда болтливей и правдивей вас, дорогой мой мальчик.

Ой.

— Прости, - выдохнул Люк, понимая, что по крайней мере к дяде Бену это все очень несправедливо. Его единственная вина в том, что он слишком любил их отца. Это не повод ему врать и скрывать целый пласт жизни семьи. - Я обязательно познакомлю тебя с Дином и Грогу. Они тебе понравятся. 

Бен на том конце вздохнул, привычно терпеливо и мягко.

— Я знаю, ребенок. Они мне уже нравятся. Но не затягивай. Отец расстроится.

Перспективы удручали, на самом деле. Отец кое-как пережил брак дочери с «этим охламоном», только потому что… ну Лея. С ней спорить и что-то доказывать, надо быть или ветром, или идиотом. А после попытки серьезного разговора с ней, отец еще несколько дней ходил сильно задумчивым, и вообще никогда больше не лез в ее отношения с мужем. Зато внука он обожает.

И вот где-то здесь была еще одна загвоздка и больная тема Люка.

Грогу.

Люк любил их обоих, и отца, и его ребенка. Грогу был совершенно солнечным, очаровательным, хулиганистым, милым и добрым мальчиком. Забота о нем на самом деле не особо напрягала Люка, это было чем-то особым, очень теплым, выматывающим и важным в его жизни. Но не новым. В конце концов, у него был опыт общения с Беном… и с Ханом, тот тоже иногда вел себя не лучше сына. И вся ситуация была слишком сложной. Так что Люк сам иногда не знал, чего же хочет больше — считать Грогу и своим сыном, или заполучить себе полностью его отца. Ему нужны были оба. Потому что сначала он влюбился в то, как терпеливо и мягко ведет себя Дин с сыном, в то, как много в нем нежности и ласки, потом в карие глаза, и уже затем в Грогу.

В его аккаунте была фотография, где валяющийся на ковре в квартире сестры, Люк широко улыбается, сравнивая детскую ножку со своей ладонью. Ничего особенного, но ему каждый раз становилось тепло от факта, что это была ножка Грогу.

А вот с секретностью после того, как они взорвали своей парой Бал, было все сложно.

Однажды Люку пришло сообщение о том, что его отметили на каком-то фото. Перейдя по ссылке он обнаружил любительский снимок самого себя, стоящим возле мотоцикла. На котором уже сидел Дин, и, судя по жесту, что-то объяснял Люку. Ничего особенно, на самом деле не видно, ни номера мотоцикла, ни лица Дина, закрытого шлемом. И подпись — «Встретила их случайно. Узнала мистера Скайуокера только потому, что он очень громко смеялся. Очень хотелось подойти и сказать, какая они милая пара. Но я постеснялась. Их тайна будет со мной».

В комментариях просили больше информации, но девушка, сделавшая снимок, стойко все игнорировала. Так что Люк вздохнул и написал ей, как ценит ее деликатность и уважение к собственной личной жизни.

Люк говорил об этом случае с той самой прес-секретарем, мисс Тано. Они тогда встретились на очередной рекламной фотосесии, той, где его пытались запихать во всякие подозрительные дизайнерские шмотки, часы по стоимости как все его игровое оборудование, ботинки из кожи специально откормленного фуагра крокодила. Асока посмотрела этот пост и пожала плечами.

— Так будет не всегда, Скайуокер. Смирись, рано или поздно, но вы попадетесь какому-то голодному до пустых сенсаций репортеру или слишком активному фанату. Ты, конечно, не кинозвезда, но за тобой все равно следят. — Она посмотрела, как Люк морщит нос, пока ему пытались нанести макияж, скрыв естественные неровности кожи и несколько лишних по мнению фотографа шрамов. — Твой парень должен быть к этому готов.

— О, поверьте, его это не беспокоит. Это беспокоит меня.

— Ревнивый? — усмехнулась она. — Должно быть парень реально горяч.

Люк неистово покраснел даже под слоем пудры и кремов.

Чуть позже он и несколько членов съемочной бригады вышли на балкон подышать свежим воздухом, и Люк жадно втягивал в нос запах дождя и табачный дым. Чертовски хотелось выкурить хоть одну самому, но Йода, его тренер, просто замучает нотациями. Поэтому Люк просто дышал, кутался в куртку, копался в телефоне. Кара, ведущая свой аккаунт вместе со своей девушкой, и нет, он не находил это чертовски милым для таких устрашающих особ, выложила новое фото. На котором на обычный рабочий стол в офисе полицейского участка закинуто сразу две пары ног, перепутанных между собой и скрещенных, словно эти придурки боролись за доминирование. И это выглядело так очаровательно, что Люк не мог перестать улыбаться, пока писал комментарий. Он почти не заметил нескольких щелчков камеры.  
Зато на следующий день в официальном аккаунте спонсора появилось фото-тизер, на котором Люк на фоне вечернего города едва заметно улыбался смотря в телефон, и сжимал пальцами накинутую на плечи кожаную куртку. И, разумеется, внимательные фанаты быстро определили ее, как очень похожую на ту, в которой запечатлен его парень на самой первой фотографии.

На все вопросы он предпочитал хранить молчание. Не говорить же, что несколько месяцев назад подарил Дину совершенно новую куртку, вот эту предпочитая забирать с собой во все поездки. Да, он сентиментальный влюбленный придурок. И что с того?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Я не волшебник, я только учусь, так что в фразах могут быть незначительные ошибки
> 
> Te echo de menos -- Я скучаю по тебе
> 
> Te digo que quizás la diferencia no sea tan grande como piensas -- Я же говорю, разница не столь велика, как тебе кажется.
> 
> Te puedo llevar a casa? -- Можно тебя отвезти домой?
> 
> Yo quiero estar contigo, vivir contigo. Bailar contigo, tener contigo una noche loca. Con tremenda loca -- Я хочу быть с тобой, жить с тобой. Танцевать с тобой, провести с тобой сумасшедшую ночь. Ужасающе сумасшедшую.  
> (Дада, Люк цитировал Enrique Iglesias - Bailando))))
> 
> Tan hermoso y caliente, en tus brazos, mis rodillas se debilitan. -- Такой красивый и горячий, в твоих руках мои колени дрожат.
> 
> No hay mejor lugar para lamer tus heridas que nuestra casa -- Нет лучшего места, чтобы зализать раны, чем наш дом


	8. Глава 8 - Про отцов, детей и щеночков

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Мила просила о папеВейдере, Лись дальше любовалась глазами Люка на Дина

Конечно, в итоге виновата тоже становится одна из фотографий.

Дин тогда пришел домой под утро, измотанный и совершенно уставший. Люк сдвинулся с центра постели, освобождая ему место, и сонно наблюдал за тем, как его парень раздевается. Тяжелые ботинки, носки полетели под кровать. Куртка — на кресло. Повернувшись лицом к окну, Дин скинул с себя рубашку, а потом потянулся к белой майке… Когда Люка почти подкинуло вверх.

— Замри. Я серьезно!

Примерившись к получающейся картине телефоном, Люк психанул и встав с кровати, полез в шкаф за одной из зеркалок, когда-то забытых Чуи. Устроившись на кровати, он еще несколько минут ловил совсем нежный свет из окна и выстраивал экспозицию. Сделал несколько пробных щелчков.

— А теперь медленно потяни майку вверх.

— Люк?

— Сделай это для меня.

По телу Дина прошла дрожь, и у Люка почти свело пальцы от желания коснуться его. Но он остался на месте, снимая, как медленно ткань ползет вверх, показывая все больше смуглой кожи, поясницу, линию позвоночника, эту точку родинки почти на уровне талии. Свет падал так идеально, что кожа даже не светилась, нет, она отражала полутень, углубляя и подчеркивая все эти линии, изгибы и впадинки. Дин, сначала склонивший голову вниз, постепенно поднял ее и застыл в полоборота, так что его профиль не виден полностью, но эта вытянутая напряженная шея просто великолепна. И руки, сжимающие ткань. Шикарный разворот плечей, длинное, прекрасное вытянутое тело, сужающийся к талии и бедрам. Такие четкие линии на фоне светлого окна.

Откинув фотоаппарат в сторону, Люк подполз к краю постели и прижался губами к позвоночнику Дина, провел долгую линию языком вверх, сжал в руках его бедра.

— _Lo hago porque estás tan guapo._

— Люк?

— Просто иди сюда, ладно? Я сам всё сделаю.

Стянув с Дина джинсы вместе с бельем, Люк потянул его назад, заставляя опуститься на кровать. Нежно поцеловал в щеку, и смотрел в лицо, пока трогал его внизу, заставляя член встать. У Дина были припухшие от усталости глаза и темные круги под ними, ссадина на скуле и совершенно беспорядочно торчащая щетина. А Люк смотрел на него и думал, что когда он вот такой, совершенно без сил, доверчиво приползший к нему после почти суток тяжелой работы, такой тающий в руках — его можно просто взять и забрать себе. Всего. Осторожно коснувшись губами губ, Люк сполз вниз, устраиваясь между ног. У Дина были совершенно голые безволосые бедра и это неизменно заводило, было почему-то таким милым. Люк провел по этим бедрам руками, прежде чем опуститься ртом на стоящий член.

— _Oh, Dios!_

Люк обхватил ствол губами, втянул щеки и на пробу сделал несколько движений вверх и вниз. Медленно. Почувствовал как головка упирается в гортань, прежде чем почти выпустить член изо рта. Провел языком по уздечке и вдоль крупных вен.

— Люк, пожалуйста, просто отсоси уже.

Он рассмеялся, смотря на запрокинувшего голову Дина. Красивого. Уставшего. И все равно возбужденного. И кто он такой, чтобы отказывать любимому человеку? Так что да, сосал он так, словно сдавал норматив, Лендо был бы доволен, стой он тут с секундомером. Увлекшись, он пропускал головку в горло насколько мог, помогал себе руками и, кажется, сам постоянно постанывал от удовольствия. А когда бедра Дина начали все сильней напрягаться, смочил несколько пальцев в собственной слюне и предэякуляте, осторожно проталкивая в задницу сначала один, потом и второй, давя уже и изнутри. Так что да, долго это все не продлилось. Дин кончил с почти глухим хрипом где-то в самой груди. Откинулся головой на подушку, совершенно пьяно улыбаясь.

— Любимый, я дома.

Люк снова не мог не рассмеяться, вытирая щеку и губы краем простыни. Поцеловал низ живота Дина, и подтянулся вверх, едва касаясь губами губ.

— А теперь спи. Всё хорошо.

Накрыв его одеялом, Люк какое-то время лежал рядом, наблюдая как Дин буквально вырубается. Кончив себе в руку, он снова поцеловал своего любовника в щеку и аккуратно встал. Спать все равно больше не хотелось, а через час уже будет пора будить Грогу. Они с Беном сегодня идут в подготовительную школу.

Скинув фотографии на свой ноут, Люк выбрал несколько самых удачных, в процессе чуть не подрочив еще раз. Затем отослал их Чуи, со словами, что ему нужно чуть обработки и никогда не говорить об этом. Пока варилась каша и делались блинчики на завтрак, Чуи ответил, что он не выпьет столько. Совершенно не удивившись, что хипующий друг Хана не спит в такое время, наверняка тот еще даже не ложился, Люк пообещал бутылку лучшего виски из своей коллекции и номерок той девочки из барбершопа, от которой Чуи буквально выл как волк из мультика. Так что да, когда пришло время собирать Грогу и подниматься на два этажа выше за Беном, его инстаграм пополнился новым постом.

Лея уже не спала и смотрела на Люка так, словно он был ее личным врагом.

— Мы за Беном, — солнечно улыбнулся Люк, прячась за такого же улыбающегося Грогу.

— Хан снес собой стул, когда я показала ему твой новый пост. И поинтересовался, какого черта твой тощий парень выглядит как модель мужского белья на этой фотке.

— Сила моей любви? — предположил Люк.

— Сила твоих понтов и желания похвастаться шикарным мужиком, — хмыкнула сестричка, возвращаясь к своей большой кружке с кофе. Совершенно уродской и кривой, но ее привез откуда-то Хан, так что…

— Так плохо? — склонил голову к плечу Люк.

— Ты сам знаешь, что нет. Дин… Я всегда считала, что его шарм в этих карих глазах, совершенно развратных губах и разумеется его носе. Ну и может быть в том, что он крут по многим позициям. Но сейчас, дорогой братец, я собираюсь допить этот кофе, всучить тебе сына, и пойти трахнуть своего мужа.

— Ну фу!

Сестричка рассмеялась. Да, они на самом деле не были такими уж разными.

— Кстати, — спросила она, отставив пустую чашку, когда они с детьми были у дверей из шикарной квартиры. — Что означает та фраза на испанском?

— _Quiero desnudarte a besos?_ — Люк усмехнулся. — Хочу раздеть тебя поцелуями.

— М-м, мне нравится. — Она встала. И дернула бровями. — То, что он с тобой делает.

Люк закрыл дверь и потащил детей к лифту. Если у его сестрички действительно «такое» настроение, то лучше пожелать Хану стойкости и не появляться на ее глазах ближайшее время.

Воспитательница детей встретившая их сегодня, почему-то постоянно краснела глядя на Люка и слегка заикалась.

Еще через полчаса пришло сообщение от Феннек:

_«Любишь ты усложнять себе жизнь. У нас получастка стерла себе все ручки дроча на Джарина»._

В гараже его команды все тоже были не очень-то счастливы, но весьма так… бодры. Лендо только смеялся, поглядывая как время от времени кто-то свистел Люку, или давал «полезные советы» чтобы надо делать с таким парнем.

Дин позвонил уже после обеда, и сонным голосом уточнил, почему у него на телефоне штук двадцать пошлых сообщений от коллег и знакомых.

— Потому что никто не знает, каким горьким ты бываешь, — игриво ответил Люк… только на последнем слове поняв, что сказано это было на родном языке. И звучало так странно.

Дин на том конце глубоко вздохнул. Зашелестело постельное белье. И тишина.

— Люк, — наконец позвал Дин. — Я сейчас заеду в отдел, потом за детьми в школу, свожу их поиграть в парк. А вечером давай поужинаем.

— Давай. Не забудь позавтракать. Мне сказали, что ты очень худой.

Скинув звонок, он открыл собственный инстаграм, смотря на бешеное количество просмотров. Провел пальцем по фотографии Дина — вся эта красивая спина над низкими джинсами, складки белой майки, едва прикрывающие лопатки, широченные плечи с удивительно ярко заметной татуировкой на правой руке. Свет из окна буквально ласкал смуглую кожу, тек сквозь свисающие на лоб темные кудри, скрывая характерный профиль. Так красиво, словно не Люк был там сегодня утром.

Вечером, когда Люк уже садился в свою спортивную машинку, подумывая, а не приобрести ли что-то посолиднее для поездок с Дином и мелкими, ему позвонил дядя Бен.

— Ну что, ребенок, лучше беги. Прямо до Мексиканской границы.

— Что случилось?

— Случился этот мудак Брендол Хакс. Который подвалил к вашему отцу с претензией, с какого хрена его недалекий слюнтяй сыночек творит и позорит светлую фамилию Скайуокеров и воинскую честь.

— Блядь! _Cabron!_

— Я рад, что твое познание языка не ограничивается слюнявыми цитатками.

— Что этот старый козел сказал ему?

— Тебе по списку? Сказал, что его педераст-сыночек притащил домой какого-то мандо с больным ребенком. И теперь светит на весь свет его неприличными фотографиями и собственной извращенной ориентацией.

Люк сделал несколько медленных вздохов. Чуть расслабил пальцы, которыми сжимал телефон.

— Его откачают?

— Хакса-то? Да, такие твари не дохнут. Я оттащил Вейдера прежде, чем он превратил этого недоноска в кусок мяса. И даже вызвал скорую, сказав, что престарелый генерал слегка споткнулся на нашей лестнице. Ничего страшного, — Бен как всегда был сама разумность и спокойствие… если не знать его достаточно хорошо.

— И что отец?

Бен хмыкнул. Нехорошо так. Волнуется, понял Люк. Он всегда волнуется, когда Скайуокер-старший начинает идти на поводу у эмоций. В прошлом такое вот стоило им слишком дорого. И не только нескольких лет вражды, но и в буквальном смысле жизни тех, кого они любили. Наверное, не начни отец метаться между чувствами к своей беременной жене и неправильной по его мнению тягой к старому другу, все было бы по другому. Но всё вышло так, как вышло.

— Пока я улаживал дела с Хаксом, ваш отец взял мотоцикл и рванул в город. Так что-то сейчас он должен быть где-то за твоей спиной.

Люк натурально обернулся. Потом понял, что Бен имеет ввиду совсем другое.

— Falo! Он наверное поехал ко мне домой. А там сейчас Дин с Грогу и Беном. Я перезвоню.

— Давай. Удачи, ребенок. Передай отцу, что он может не возвращаться домой еще неделю. Иначе уже я спущу его с лестницы.

Люк матерился прямо от гаражей команды, и до дома. Просто ехал и вспоминал все слова, какие только знал. Мысли позвонить Лее даже не возникло. Сестрица страшна в гневе, но это все точно не ее дело.

Никогда он не был так религиозен, чем когда подходил к своей двери, моля всех богов, чтобы отец не успел доехать из пригорода сюда.

Боги его в этот день не слышали.

— Что-то я не заметил, чтобы Люк был слишком молод, чтобы принимать подобные решения.

— Когда ты затащил его в койку?

— Тогда в том числе, — в голосе Дина слышалась злая насмешка. Нехорошо.

Лучше будет, если он начнет со всем соглашаться и не перечить. Но это же Дин Джарин! Не смотря на вроде бы спокойный нрав, он совершенно не умел держать язык за зубами.

Люк осторожно прикрыл дверь за собой, боясь выдать себя. Отца сейчас лучше не провоцировать. Его вообще лучше не провоцировать. Бесить его намеренно мог только дядя Бен. И Лея.

— Не думай, что это надолго. Люк не глупый, чтобы оставаться рядом с кем-то вроде… Мандо.

— Он решит это сам. Вот только мы ря-ядом, — протянул Дин, — уже полгода, а его папаша-генерал даже не в курсе. С чего бы это?

Люк мысленно застонал и сполз по стене. Ему сейчас хотелось так же ползком выбраться из квартиры, добраться до сестры, устроиться к ней под бок и снова долго и увлеченно ныть.

— Может быть с того, что ты недостаточно значим, чтобы всерьез говорить о тебе?

— А может он недостаточно доверяет своему отцу, чтобы рассказывать о собственных отношениях?

— Он даже в этих своих соцсетях не говорит кто ты и не показывает тебя, чтобы поменять, как только ты надоешь.

Люк распахнул глаза — он никогда ни о чем таком даже не думал. Наоборот — Дин был чем-то лично его, сокровенным, о ком не хотелось кричать. Да, Люк порой откровенно хвастался своим потрясающим парнем, а кто бы нет? Но это было… Не весь Дин. Весь он только для них с Грогу.

— Пусть показывает, как хочет. Но только что-то вы ими раньше не особо интересовались, генерал Скайуокер. Ими и сыном.

— Я доверяю своему ребенку достаточно, чтобы не следить за каждым его шагом. А ты…

— Сбавьте тон. Вы напугаете детей.

— Детей… — ядовито произнес отец. — Кто-то типо тебя больше не подойдет к моему внуку. Никогда. Не при каких обстоятельствах.

— Это будете решать тоже не вы, генерал. У Бена есть мать и отец. И я сомневаюсь, что Лея будет консультироваться с вами, как ей растить своего ребенка. Не после всего, что вы с ними сделали.

Зажав собственный рот рукой, Люк не знал что… Что делать-то? Потому что вот сейчас тут будет разгром. Дин явно начал злиться. А отец не любит поднимать эту тему. Никогда. Ни-ког-да!

— Заткнись. Ты понятия не имеешь, мандалорский ублюдок.

— Наверное лучше быть мандалорским ублюдком, чем знать, что у тебя есть отец, которому ты нахрен не сдался.

Прозвучал звук чего-то разбившегося. Люка словно подбросило вверх, на ноги.

— Слабовато, генерал. Вижу вы по прежнему не любите, когда вам говорят правду в глаза.

Снова что-то упало.

— Осторожней. Люку не понравится, если я сломаю его отцу челюсть. Он, как хороший мальчик, своего папу очень любит.

— Смотри, как бы твоему мальчишке не пришлось жалеть своего отца.

— Ну, мой мальчик по крайней мере знает, что папа никогда не бросит. — Повисла пауза. И Дин совершенно отчетливо выругался словами, которых точно не было в стандартном переводчике.

— Ты…

— Вы, мать вашу!

Замершие в слегка разгромленной гостинной Дин и отец, оба обернулись к нему. Но Люк совершенно не собирался обращать на них внимания. Громко и весьма выразительно протопав в направлении детской, Люк открыл дверь и скомандовал:

— Бен, Грогу, собирайтесь. Мы уходим.

— Куда? — насторожился отец.

— Дядя Бен предлагал в сторону мексиканской границы, но пока только в квартиру Леи, она сегодня все равно будет поздно. Иначе я убью вас обоих. Вот просто обоих!

— Люк, ты хоть понимаешь, с кем ты связался? — продолжал негодовать папа. — Ты хоть поинтересовался, где служил твой любовник, прежде чем притаскивать его к себе домой? Их, блядь, растили как убийц, как живое оружие, с детских лет. Его и весь его отряд. Набрали малолетних преступников и уличных беспризорников, и выучили слушаться команд и выполнять приказы. Мандалорцев всегда закидывали туда, куда другие бы не полезли никогда. Они как бешеные волки. А ты оставляешь с ним Бена!

Если еще недавно Дин скорее дразнил отца, действовал ему на нервы и бесил, то сейчас… Он словно превратился в того самого бешеного волка — все черты лица заострились, верхняя губа чуть подрагивала, плечи и ноги напряглись. И глаза… Люк никогда не видел у своего Дина таких глаз.

— Пап, тебя тоже Вейдером не за красивые глаза прозвали, — просто вздохнул Люк. Обернулся с застывших в дверях детской мальчишкам. — Собрались? Идите к дверям, я сейчас, попрощаюсь с дедушкой и папой Дином, и мы пойдем.

Мальчики взялись за руки и устроили практически тактическое отступление по всем правилам. Люк невыразимо гордился их собранностью, отсутствием слез и паники.  
Дождавшись, когда дети ушли, Люк подошел к отцу и аккуратно обнял его.

— Тебе надо приезжать к нам почаще. Но теперь у тебя нет выхода, дядя Бен сказал, что не желает тебя видеть неделю. Так что минимум дней пять тебе придется потерпеть, прежде чем запасаться выпивкой, цветами и ползти просить у него прощения.

Пригладив рукой стоящие дыбом темно-русые, сплошь припудренные сединой волосы отца, он отошел к Дину. Мягко поцеловал его, дернувшегося, в щеку.

— _Te quiero, cariño_.

Дин моргнул. Глаза его, темнее, чем обычно, темней и туманней, словно снова зажглись. Он на мгновенье подался вперед, касаясь их лбов.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, солнышко.

Люк улыбнулся.

— Тогда не убейте, друг друга, хорошо? Детям нужен отец и дедушка. О, пап, на, — протянул он свой телефон. — Пароль — дни рождение мамы и дяди Бена.  
Мальчики ждали у дверей. У обоих дрожали губы.

— Идемте? Можем зайти к Арми, его папы какое-то время не будет дома, и думаю, мы сможем пригласить его к нам с ночевкой. Что думаете?

Люку надо было срочно выпить и в кого-то поорать. Но вместо этого он будет развлекать трех пятилеток и есть мороженое. Чего бы нет.

***

Через несколько часов в его инстаграме появилась фотография Люка, дремлющего сидя на диване, со всех сторон окруженного детьми. С одного бока к нему прижимался светловолосый мальчик, с другого обнимающиеся во сне чернявый и рыженький. Где-то рядом почти пустая банка шоколадного мороженого. Подпись гласила: _«Раз, два, три, четыре, пять… Я иду искать, кто обидел моего братика»_.

***

Квартира Леи Органы, это большие окна, много пространства, изящная, но уютная обстановка. Множество полок под сувениры. Игрушки разбросанные на полу. Большие окна в комнате, совмещенной кухни, столовой и гостинной. Вечно закрытая ото всех хозяйская спальня, детская, кабинет и дополнительная комната для Люка, даже не смотря на то, что его квартира — на два этажа ниже. Это всего лишь практичность. Ну и немного семейного комфорта.

До недавнего времени Люк проводил в квартире сестре больше времени, чем в своей. Сейчас апартаменты на два этажа ниже стали не просто квартирой с дизайнерской мебелью и большими окнами. Теперь это - дом.

Когда на единственный свободный стул за обеденным столом упал тот, кого в узких кругах вооруженных сил дрожащим голосом звали Дартом Вейдером, двое из трох детей попытались сползти на пол.

— О, не волнуйтесь. Это всего лишь дедушка Эни, — мягко провел рукой по головам мальчишек Люк.

— Деда! — обрадовался Бен, тут же протянув Энакину свою надкусанную булочку.

— Трипио, — негромко позвала Лея, на мгновение оторвав взгляд от телефона, в котором что-то делала одним пальцем. Также она умудрялась держать чашечку с эспрессо, круассан, страх и ужас всего своего подшефного округа. — Закажи новый замок, генерал Скайуокер снова вынес дверь.

— И это твое «доброе утро, папа»?

Вышедший из кабинета личный помощник Леи опасливо обошел вокруг Скайуокера старшего, достал из полки новый набор посуды, поставил ее на край стола и быстренько сбежал. Генерала он побаивался просто до дрожи в коленях.

— Это мое «какого черта ты здесь делаешь, папа», — заявила Лея, даже не смотря на него. В телефоне явно было что-то интереснее, чем ее старик.

— Ты как всегда мила, дорогая.

— Я не склонна быть милой с засранцами.

— Ты милая с Ханом. А он тот еще… Нет, при детях таких слов не говорят. И откуда здесь столько детей? Вы решили открыть детский сад?

— Это сыновья тех, кто считает тебя тем, кем при них называть нельзя. Отец Армитажа сейчас в больнице и пробудет там какое-то время. И я по-соседски согласилась присмотреть пока за юным Хаксом.

— То-то я смотрю он такой рыжий.

— Это мой Арми, — улыбнулся большим ртом Бен, хватая мальчишку сидящего рядом за руку.

— Я ничей Арми, — тут же сморщил нос мелкий засранец, вырывая руку. Как будто и не он вчера разрешал Бену использовать себя как большого обнимательного мишку.

Лея оторвала взгляд от телефона.

— Да, без сомнений, Дин был прав. Красивым и умным в этой парочке будет Хакс.

Мальчишка довольно вздернул конопатый нос. И даже позволил все так же счастливо улыбающемуся Бену снова схватить себя за руку.

— И? Где сам Дин? — наконец спросил Люк, до этого словно не замечавший отца за столом.

Генерал сделал такое выражение лица, словно у него разом заныли все зубы, но его все равно заставляли жевать лимон, посыпали солью и заливали в рот текилу.

— Я не слежу за твоим мандалорцем. Как оказалось, я и за тобой то не слежу, как надо. — Скайуокер старший шумно выдохнул, схватил кружку, выливая в нее сразу половину кофейника. — Он ушел вслед за тобой. Я думал он здесь.

Услышав имя отца, Грогу беспокойно завозился на стуле рядом с Люком. Протянул руку и дернул его за рукав.

— Па?

— Он с тетей Карой, — в ответ улыбнулся Люк. Затем наклонился, чмокнув мальчишку в светлую макушку.

— Чем он болен? — не стал ходить вокруг темы Скайуокер. — И перестань бить по моей титановой пластине в колене, дочь.

— У него врожденный порок сердца. Первая операция была сделана, когда Дин только нашел Грогу. Он оплатил все расходы и забрал к себе. А следующая должна быть лет в девять, перед самым началом гормональной ломки. Если все пройдет удачно, то по заверению врачей, Грогу будет полностью здоров. — Люк провел по мягкой щеке ребенка, внимательно слушающего его. — Но и сейчас он сообразительней многих, да, зеленое чудовище?

— Доктор Першинг дал вполне убедительные прогнозы, — подтвердила Лея. — Мы с Люком отвели Грогу к лучшему специалисту в подобных вопросах. Доктор Першинг на самом деле был поражен, как отлично развивается Грогу с таким диагнозом.

— Что с речью?

— Грогу не хочет разговаривать, — просто сказал Бен, выедающий середку из блинчика.

— Грогу не хочет разговаривать. Всё, — развел руками Люк. — А Грогу хочет еще блинчик? Потому что сейчас дедушка встанет и принесет нам еще блинов и карамельный сироп.

— У деда титановое колено!

— У деда нет совести и прав лезть в мою личную жизнь! И это ему никак не мешает.

— Ты мне даже не сказал, что с кем-то встречаешься! Ты врал мне в лицо, сын.

— Потому что знал, какую истерику ты закатишь.

— Ее бы не было, выбери ты себе кого-то нормального. Но ты вцепился в… него. Папаша вон того рыжего специально в меня еще этой фоткой потыкал, чтобы я точно не пропустил ту татуировку. Они все ее били, кто где, но обязательно чертов доспех. И гордились ими, поверь, твой парень до сих пор ею гордится.

Люк почувствовал, как краснеет. Тут отец был прав, Дин любил эту татуировку, любил когда Люк прикасался к ней, когда водил пальцами по искусственному железу, под кожей, когда касался губами морды носорога. У Дина от этого становилось такое ранимое выражение лица, словно с ним делают что-то… особенное.

— Пап, ты не знаешь Дина, чтобы судить.

— А ты знаешь, что творил он и его отряд? Ты видел, что оставалось после них? А я видел. И я не хочу оставлять тебя в одном доме, даже в одном городе с человеком, способным просто переломать твою шею одним движением.

— Не перекладывай свои страхи на меня!

Энакин Скайуокер резко побелел. Снова на какой-то момент становясь призраком самого себя. Тем существом, которым звали Вейдер и который сбежал с похорон любимой женщины сразу на войну. Оставив своих детей — Люка и Лею. Оставив человека, которого бесконечно любил и считал в этом виновным.

— Прости, — вздохнул Люк. — Я не должен был… Но ты ошибаешься, отец. Из нас двоих это скорее я могу причинить ему боль. Это я вечно всё порчу.

— Заканчивайте оба, — заявила сестричка, строго смотря на всех за столом. — Каждый имеет право ошибаться. И должен научиться принимать последствия. А сейчас заканчивайте завтракать. Мы опаздываем в подготовительную школу.

— Да, мамочка, — подразнил ее Люк.

— Мне нужна в эту семью еще одна женщина! Кстати, по поводу женщин. Люк, ты видел сегодняшнее фото у Шанд?

Протянув телефон, Лея смотрела как расширяются глаза, а лицо заливается румянцем у ее любимого братика. Потому что на том фото был Дин в одних грубых брюках карго, едва ли не сползающих с его тощей задницы, и в фартуке. Стоя на кухне, он явно что-то готовил.

_«Найден щенок. Милый, кареглазый, склонен к слюноотделению при виде глупых блондинчиков. Если предыдущий хозяин не найдется, подумываем с Карой оставить его себе. Он еще и готовит с утра»._

Упав лицом на стол, Люк в буквальном смысле завыл.

— Ну почему он такой красивый?! А что если он не вернется? А если он подумает, и решит, что нафиг я ему такой сдался? А что если… Лея!

— Дин не из тех, кто бросит папочку своего ребенка, — кивнула она на растерянного Грогу. — Ты ведь любишь папу Люка, Грогу?

— Да! — заверил малыш и для надежности схватил его руками, попутно чуть не навернувшись со стула.

— Все настолько серьезно? — оглядел эту картину генерал.

— Расскажи отцу про Феннек и кольцо, — попросила Лея.

Люк хлопнул глазами.

— При чем тут это? Фенек подруга Дина и девушка его напарницы. Мы с ней недавно ходили в салон, выбирать кольцо для Кары. У нее пальцы примерно как у меня. Что тут рассказывать?

— Ты… с подругой своего парня… ходил выбирать кольцо, — медленно произнес отец, смотря на Люка очень внимательными голубыми глазами. — Почему мой сын — дебил?

***

Не смотря на бурный вечер, удручающе не-бурную ночь, и в общем-то взбалмошное утро, день проходит спокойно. Люк сдал детей на руки воспитателям, стойко игнорируя, как самая молодая из них, продолжая цвести красными пятнами смущения, интересуется, куда же подевался мистер Джарин. Потом отправился в гараж и какое-то время разбирал с командой новый график, до тех пор, пока не пришел Йода, не загнав его в зал на втором этаже. Старикан был из тех, для кого не было предела идеала, и даже когда Люк был в более лучшей форме, чем сейчас, это все равно было «плохо». Сейчас же Йода только качал головой.

— Не выиграть тебе следующий заезд вижу я. Отвлечения много. Хотят мысли идти в сторону другую. Не готов ты.

Люк, предыдущие полчаса убивший на тренажерах на выносливость, тяжело вздохнул. Спорить было бесполезно, мастер ведь прав. Ни один нормальный пилот не заканчивает карьеру еще до тридцати, в самом расцвете сил, только потому что дома полный кавардак. Потому что полный кавардак в жизни. Он слышал, как часто молодым спортсменами говорили, как важно иметь надежный тыл, семья за твоей спиной весьма помогает снимать стресс и внимание прессы, повышает ответственность, улучшает показатели. Но только в случае, когда это хорошенькая длинноногая женушка со счетчиком в голове и разумностью не выносит тебе мозг, готовая ждать, жертвовать и растить твоих детей, пока ты выкладываешься по полной. Мужик с орлиным носом, сложным прошлым, трудным будущем, малолетним ребенком на руках и весьма гордым нравом, вот никак в эти шаблоны не влезал. И хуже всего, что Люк и не хотел его в них втискивать. Они вполне могли продолжать встречаться в лучшем случае пару раз в неделю, хорошо проводить друг с другом время и разбегаться по своим углам, по своим жизням. Но Люку это было мало. Это Люк хотел слушать по утрам лекцию на тему «закрывай за собой пасту», это Люк желал следить за графиком приема лекарств Грогу, это Люку было важно, в каком настроении Дин приходит домой после очередной тяжелой смены. Это он всего этого хотел со страстностью, как когда-то хотел только руль в своих руках и скорость. И пер к этому столь же настойчиво. Люку нужно было всё и сразу.

— Через полтора часа мне надо забрать детей и отвести их на прогулку в парк. Так что давайте отложим лекцию на потом, и займемся подготовкой дальше, — кивнул он на тренажеры, и, поспешно вытерев потное лицо, откинул полотенце на скамью.

Всё, значит всё.

Уже после ухода Йоды, он потянулся за телефоном, и хоть собирался сегодня хранить некое радиомолчание, все же скинул в инстаграм собственное селфи — с мокрыми волосами, красным лицом, приоткрытыми губами.

_«На сегодня работа закончена. Собираюсь остаток дня провести с семьей. Какие развлечения можете предложить для трех поколений?»_

Выходя с территории гаража команды, Люк все еще посмеивался над ответами, советами и предложениями, что с ним таким надо было бы сделать его загадочному парню с предыдущей фотографии. И не слышал, как к его машине подъехал фургон. Как открылись его двери. Заметил только когда несколько человек кинулись на него, швырнув грудью об приоткрытую дверцу. После нападавшие скрутили Люка, предварительно еще раз ткнув лицом в нагретый металл авто, и быстро затащили в фургон.

— Приветствую, Скайуокер, — сказал ему лысый мужчина, сидящий на одном из сидений. Ухватив Люка за подбородок, вздернул его вверх. — Давно хотел посмотреть на тебя. У Джарина всегда была губа не дура.

Люк не думал вырываться. Сидя на полу грузовика со стянутыми за спиной руками не сильно то навоюешься. Тем более, что кроме них с вот этим престарелым мудаком было еще трое здоровых парней.

— Видел, Паз, как глазами стреляет? Узнаю семейный нрав. Давай представлюсь, чтобы все по честному. Меня зовут Пре Визсла. Можешь считать меня приемным папочкой своего любовника. Они все — мои дети.

Люк вздохнул. Не такого семейного вечера он ждал. Совершенно не такого.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo hago porque estás tan guapo -- Я делаю это, потому что ты такой красивый.
> 
> Oh, Dios! -- О Боже!
> 
> Quiero desnudarte a besos? -- Хочу раздеть тебя поцелуями.
> 
> Cabron -- сукин сын, ублюдок
> 
> Falo -- член
> 
> Te quiero, cariño. -- Я люблю тебя, солнышко (милый, дорогой)


	9. Глава 9 - О братьях, сестрах и прочих пострадавших

Иногда то, что ты называешь «семьей» — это что-то слишком. Слишком много, слишком шумно, слишком провокационно.

Дин вспоминал, с чем пришел в этот город почти пять лет назад, и не понимал, как это все превратилось… в то, что есть сейчас. Всё это.

Он тогда не знал, есть ли сам у себя. Что от него осталось, что стоит в нем сломать, а что надо возродить. Кто он вообще такой. Пустая оболочка с рефлексами как у боевого робота и гулкой пустотой внутри. И единственным желанием — начать жить.

Дин болтался по району, который когда-то был его, смотрел на здания, улицы, деревья и людей, которых, наверное, когда-то знал. Детские воспоминания были странными, они увеличивали одно и стирали другое. Но он знал, что если пойти вот так, то окажется у старой церкви, а вон там когда-то крутились байкеры, здесь и тогда вечно лаяли собаки. Это было странным чувством, вернуться туда, откуда тебя забрали. В один из вечеров, когда он вышел из конуры, в которую забился, Дин увидел банду каких-то отморозков, пристающих к девчонке. Она пищала и пыталась отбиваться, но не смотря на то, что на улице были другие люди, никто словно не обращал на это внимание. Словно это не их дело. Дин Джарин сложил этих уродов горочкой, дождался копов и пока его пытались повязать, спросил — какого хрена они ехали полтора часа.

«Если такой умный, иди сам поработай в этот райончик», — сказали ему тогда.

Дину идея понравилась, его будущему начальству — не очень.

Это был первый выбор. Потом Дин сменил нескольких так называемых напарников, пока в отдел не пришла Кара. Они подрались, выпили, снова подрались. Было весело, на самом деле. Было здорово, снова чувствовать это. То, что рядом есть чужое плечо, на которое можно опереться. Она не спрашивала, она не лезла, она била его сапогом под колено, гаркала, чтобы он быстрей усаживал свою задницу в седло и уже как-то двигался в сторону очередного пиздеца.

Затем был Грогу. Маленький, даже не синий от холода и недостатка кислорода, а зеленый малыш, которого Дин нашел в заброшенном доме, где частенько обитают бомжи и нарики. Он зашел чисто проверить обстановку, услышал что-то, или может быть, почувствовал. Сдвинул коробку и утонул в этих испуганных карих глазах.

Потом была больница, социальные службы, уверения, что о малыше позаботятся, слова и слова, за которым слишком много равнодушия. Грогу был никому не нужен, на самом деле. Еще один больной ребенок улиц, сын наркоманки и дилера, или может быть девочки-подростка. Мальчику было наверное уже больше года, но выглядел он не больше младенца, истощенный и мелкий, зеленоватая кожа, торчащие уши и большие карие глазищи. Грогу каким-то своим внутренним чутьем узнавал Дина, когда тот приходил, тянул тоненькие ручки и пищал. А Дин… А Дин переворачивал весь мир, он себя переворачивал и ломал. Стенки, перегородки, установки и веру. Он торговался с соцработниками так, словно они были в чем-то виноваты, он тряс врачей и выбивал какие-то льготы, направления, возможности. Дин Джарин сам не заметил, как стал отцом одиночкой с очень активным сыном на руках.

Потом все пошло по пизде.

Потому что для ребенка нужно безопасное жилье, а следовательно — квартира в месте получше, чем то, в котором он обитал. Ребенка надо обеспечить здоровой едой. С ребенком надо заниматься. С ребенком надо играть. Ему надо очень много стирать. И для того, чтобы это узнать, тоже нужен кто-то. Соседки, которые приходят когда устают от трехчасового крика и рассказывают тебе об опрелостях и сыпи; случайные люди в магазинах, которые могут подсказать не только где тут детский отдел, но и какая каша лучше для капризного двухлетки; раньше безмолвные коллеги, пробегающие мимо тебя опустив глаза, приносящие теперь вещи для детей, оставшиеся с их малышей.

Дин не заметил, как его окружила целая толпа людей. Разных людей.

Он оброс ими, как плотью на костях, что остались ободранными сукой-войной. Он в общем-то, все еще не понимал, почему они это делают, почему относятся к нему хорошо, но принимал.

Принимал заботу, внимание и даже любовь. То, как они хотят, чтобы у него все было хорошо. Как они просто есть.

Когда появился Люк, все совсем вышло из-под контроля.

Потому что это Люк. У него сияющие голубые глаза, самая яркая улыбка, ямочка эта на подбородке, и губы такие мягкие когда их сминаешь поцелуем. Он очень добрый, упрямый, хитрый. Бывает совершеннейшей сволочью и самим очарованием одновременно.

Он сказал «Ты привыкнешь», и приучил Дина к себе, своим рукам, своей семье. Он украл сердце его ребенка! Грогу теперь без него не сможет. Хуже того — Дин тоже без него не сможет. И не собирается, если быть честным.

Дин Джарин уже давно не тот человек, что пять лет назад. Он взял всё, что смог предложить этот город, этот район, и сделал своим. Потерять хоть что-то, как оторвать кусок своей плоти.

— О, Джарин, видел твой парень завел себе нового любовника. Ниче такой, — в очередной раз подколол его один из парней в офисе отдела.

— Не переживай, однажды и тебя кто-то трахнет, Френк, — фыркнул Дин в ответ, возвращаясь к своему кофе.

Сидящая рядом Кара тихо рассмеялась.

— Тебя прямо от гордости распирает, Мандо. Ну признайся, эти фотки ведь нежно облизывают твое самомнение, да?

— Я точно не имею ничего против, если Люку нравится.

— А судя по фото, ему очень нравится, — снова открыла «это» фото Кара. — Он ведь поимел тебя, после того как ее сделал? По ней прямо видно, что да. О, ты это видел? Тебя, кажется, очень ждут дома.

Протянув на вытянутой руке телефон, она практически ткнула в него экраном с которого на Дина смотрел потный, раскрасневшийся Люк. Его влажные губы были вызывающе приоткрыты, а глаза под слипшимися ресницами озорно блестели, не оставляя сомнений, что он знает **_как_** выглядит.

— А он оказывается не такой уж и задохлик. Какие проработанные мышцы на руках. Хочу вашу общую фотку!

— Я хочу бурито, но вместо обеда нас снова куда-то пошлют, — отозвался Дин, устраивая на столе ноги.

— Неправильный ответ, — толкнула Кара его ноги своими, — Ты должен хотеть помириться со своим мальчиком.

— Мы не ссорились, чтобы мириться. Просто приперся его отец.

— И попытался начистить… Так, а это что такое?

Быстро сняв ноги со стола, Кара уставилась в телефон, а потом снова развернула его к Дину.

На фото снова был Люк, но теперь его большие светлые глаза блестели тревогой, из носа шла кровь, а за волосы и шею явно кто-то держал.

_«Mando'ad, vuelve a casa»._

— Дин? Дин-мать-твою-Джерин, что происходит?

— Его забрали. Мне нужно идти.

Он не успел и нескольких шагов сделать, когда Кара подсекла его, буквально бросая на тот же стул, на котором он сидел.

— Ты никуда не пойдешь. Один.

— Кара, это…

— Заткнись, Мандо! О, это ведь с этим связано, да? С тобой и твоим отрядом.

Достав телефон, он набрал номер Леи. Она не отвечала гудка четыре, но уже когда он уже собирался нетерпеливо отключиться, ее голос сказал:

— Ты никогда не звонишь. Значит, что-то случилось.

— Отправь кого-то за детьми. Лучше нескольких человек. Лучше вооруженную группу.

— Хорошо. Что происходит?

— Инстаграм Люка.

Отключившись, он снова встал, но теперь ему никто не мешал. Кара орала на кого-то в телефоне. А он… Он не знал, что делать.

— Ты знаешь, кто это и где они могут держать Люка? — обернулась к нему напарница.

— Предполагаю кто, — он накрыл ладонью правое плечо.

— Что им нужно?

— Меня.

Телефон на столе ожил, высвечивая на экране незнакомый номер. Дин дернулся. Нажал на принятие звонка и громкую связь.

— Где мой сын?

Дин вздохнул, почувствовав, как перехватывает грудь.

Вейдер.

— Будет дома к ужину. Я вытащу его.

— Ты…

— Он значит для меня больше, чем вы можете себе представить.

Вейдер молчал. Долго на взгляд Дина.

— Что тебе нужно, чтобы вернуть его домой?

Дин посмотрел на Кару, на то, как рядом с ней встала Феннек. На то, как весь отдел прислушивается к происходящему. Кто-то уже демонстративно доставал бронежилет, кто-то проверял оружие.

— У меня всё есть, генерал Скайуокер. Позаботьтесь о мальчиках.

— Принято.

Отец Люка отключился первым. Дин чувствовал, как внутри что-то продолжает дрожать. Он знал, что такое бояться за сына.

— Это папаша нашей нежной ромашки? — поинтересовалась Феннек. — Я не знала, я сейчас кончу с этого голоса, или поседею.

— Какой план? — просто спросила Кара. — Где они могут быть?

— Дома. Они там, откуда меня забрали. И об этом знал только один человек.

***

Самое забавное, что его почти привезли домой. Во всяком случае, в его район.

Люк, спокойно позволил вытащить себя из фургона, оставленного прямо внутри какого-то полуразрушенного дома. Так же покорно поднялся по лестнице, рассыпающейся от каждого шага, на несколько этажей вверх. Устроился в углу какой-то комнаты, в которую его затолкал здоровый мужчина с татуировкой латной перчатки.

Заметив взгляд Люка на эту руку, мужчина приподнял его подбородок, покрутив лицо, совсем как до этого старик.

— Ты послушный, мышонок.

— А что изменится, если я буду сопротивляться? Что вам нужно от Дина?

Мужчина нахмурился, на мгновение сдавив подбородок Люка сильнее.

— Не твое дело, мышонок.

— А что означают ваши татуировки?

Он почти замахнулся на него. То по итогу только хмыкнул.

— А что, Джарин не все разболтал?

— Да из него клещами надо тащить! Он упертый, как задница. Мне пришлось экстренно учить испанский, чтобы понимать, что он говорит перед тем как кончить, — буквально пожаловался сидящий на голом бетонном полу Люк.

— И что это было? — любопытно склонил голову этот тип.

— _Puta madre_ , — откровенно рассмеялся Люк.

— Паз? — позвал здоровяка тот старикашка. — Оставь его там и топай сюда!

Здоровяк, Паз, еще раз посмотрел на Люка, и пошел к тому старикану.

Люк выдохнул. Руки были все еще зафиксированы сзади стяжкой, больно впивающейся в кожу при каждом движении. Ноги ему теперь тоже зафиксировали. Комната, в которой его оставили оказалась темной, без окон, и судя по дырке в полу, когда-то была ванной. Было плохо видно, и скудного света из дырки сверху точно не хватало на всю комнатку, но Люк методично наклонял голову то в одну сторону, то в другую, изгибался и присматривался, выискивая на полу хоть что-то, хоть единый блик. Ему ведь даже не лезвие надо, просто хоть что-то достаточно острое, он даже на монетку согласен.

Было страшно, да. Кровь бежала по венам быстрее, сердце стучало чаще, в горле сохло. Но это состояние было таким привычным, таким прирученным и обузданным, что порой становилось почти смешно. Как спортсмен, как гонщик, он знал, что адреналин, это механизм выживания. А страх — всего лишь чувство. Глупо, но впервые столкнуться лицом к лицу с Дином было страшнее, тогда мозги в буквальном смысле отключились. Сейчас же… Сейчас он думал и ждал. Это было самым разумным выбором — ждать развитий событий, быть к ним готовым, контролировать обстановку по возможности. Контролировать людей.

Услышав шум в основном помещении, Люк перекатился к тому же месту, на котором его и оставили, и привалился к стене. Прислушался.

— Мальчишку забрать не удалось. За ним приехала большая черная машина, сопровождение явно были военными. Из здания вывели троих детей.

— Ничего, — проскрипел тот старикан. — Джарин придет за парнем. У него нет выхода, если с этим joto что-то случился, генерал Скайуокер уничтожит его. Он придет.

— Ты уверен, что это единственный выход?

— Ты не уверен в моем решении, Паз?

— Я не уверен, что Джарин пойдет сюда ради этого мышонка, — Паз презрительно хмыкнул.

— Почему мы не могли просто забрать нашего брата с его сосунком и всё? — спросил тот, второй.

— Потому что Джарин упертый как задница! — выдал Паз, а затем, кажется, подавился вздохом.

Люк со своего месте едва заметно улыбнулся.

Через какое-то время дверь открылась, но оба мужчины, и Паз, и этот второй, такой же темноволосый и темноглазый, как и Дин, застыли в проеме, рассматривая Люка.

— Эй, мышонок, как ты тут?

— Пыльно. Так ты ответишь по поводу татуировки?

— Что я говорил. Он тот еще засранец, — снова криво хмыкнул Паз.

— Я просто немного любопытный. В конце концов, когда я спрашивал Дина о его семье, он сказал, что это только они с Грогу. И много у него… братьев?

Этот второй парень удивленно посмотрел на Люка, потом перевел взгляд на Паза.

— Ага. Я вот тоже не могу поверить, что Джарин его не придушил за такой язык.

Люк сначала просто хихикнул, потом все же истерически рассмеялся.

— О, уверяю… язык в этом… тоже участвует! — Резко закончив смеяться, Люк вскинул на них пристальный взгляд. — Вы ведь тоже любопытные, да? Интересно, почему Дин не считает вас семьей?

— Он не обязан говорить таким как ты о нас.

— Вы в этом уверены? Пару дней назад он получил нагоняй от моей сестры за первое матное слово ее сына!

— Нас осталось всего семеро, — почти выплюнул низкорослый парень. Он, наверное, не выше самого Люка, прикинул тот. — А Джарин ушел. Просто решил, что с него хватит.

— А сколько было?

— Двадцать один. Нас было двадцать один, когда Визсла закончил тренировки. Мы были и всегда будем братьями, потому что нельзя столько пройти, и не смешать свою кровь. Не стать единым, — мужчина положил руку на свое бедро, и Люк понял, что где-то там под тканью его жестких военных брюк скрывается еще одна часть брони, одного латного доспеха на каждом из «мандалорцев».

— И вы удивляетесь, что потеряв стольких братьев, Дин захотел уйти? Тот самый Дин Джарин, у которого слишком живое сердце под всем этим слоем крутости? Как вы то все остались, вот что интересней.

— Давид на пожизненном, Терри убили в какой-то пьяной драки. Они тоже пытались уйти за ним, — гораздо спокойней сказал Паз, сложив руки на груди.

— Никакой крутой работенки, детей и богатого красавчика в койке, — сплюнул невысокий мандалорец.

Люк задумался.

— Вы ведь выбросили мой телефон? Тогда зайдите в инстраграм Кары Дюн, она есть у меня в подписках. Это напарница Дина. Видео две недели назад. Если вы еще чего-то можете понять о нем.

Люк тогда был на заводе, где готовили новый образец двигателя. Обкатывал несколько машин, улыбался владельцу и главному инженеру, флиртовал с его дочкой и младшими инженерами. А между этими такими важными делами посматривал в сториз Кары, которая выгуливала своего напарника и двух мелких гремлинов в парке аттракционов. На том видео Дин идет перед ней, по дурацки пританцовывая и напевая, Бен с Грогу всячески стараются ему подражать. День такой яркий, а Дин забавный и милый. И Люк улыбался всем подряд, а сам пересматривал и пересматривал это видео.

— Кстати, — остановил мужчин Люк, — если вы типа братья, то Кара теперь ваша сестричка, так? Вы ей об этом сообщите, прежде чем она вам наваляет. Сестренки обычно бьют больно, но с меньшими последствиями.

— Oh, Dios! Джарин всегда был чокнутым, но я не думал, что настолько, чтобы связываться с этим, — вздохнул темноглазый тип.

Люк продолжил смеяться и после того, как они закрыли дверь и ушли в дальний конец комнаты. Он думал о том, что никогда больше и слова не скажет, когда Дин застывает и смотрит куда-то пустым взглядом. Просто будет рядом.

Когда он будет рядом.

Люк вздохнул и провел ногой по куче строительного мусора и пыли, все еще надеясь что-то найти. Руки затекли и болезненно пульсировали, но он не сдавался.

***

Люк не знает, сколько прошло времени, прежде чем за ним снова пришли.

Паз дернул стяжку на ногах ножом, помог встать, за плечо потащив куда-то в одну из соседних комнат.

Дом, в котором засели «братья», явно был старым, сыпался кирпичным крошевом, стены исписаны, но кое-где еще видно ошметки старых обоев и какие-то плакаты. По углам валялись обломки мебели и техники, что не пригодились местным отбросам. Старик сидел в едва стоящем кресле, перед ним на столе было разложено несколько раций, ноутбук и какие-то бумаги.

— Скайуокер, — сказал он, даже не обернувшись. — Бросьте его где-нибудь там. Джарин близко.

— Зачем он вам? Столько лет был не нужен, а тут вы даже не пошли к нему, а устроили все это. Зачем?

Старик даже не обратил на него внимание. А вот стоящие рядом с ним Паз и этот второй, бросили темные, предостерегающие взгляды.

— Значит, вам что-то от него нужно. Что-то, что он не отдаст так просто. Зная Дина, что-то связанное с семьей. Тем, что вы сделали с этими ребятами, да?

— Заткните его, — просто отмахнулся Визсла.

Паз шикнул на него, вместо того чтобы просто врезать.

А потом что-то произошло. Зашумели сразу все рации, в них кто-то что-то кричал про штурм, про полицию, что то, что их обложили. Экраны камер в ноутбуке на столе отключались одна за одной. И, кажется, зазвенел воздух.

— Какого черта происходит? — схватился за пистолет Паз.

— Просто семья Дина Джарина, — рассмеялся Люк. — Вы действительно думали, что он придет один?

— Вы, проверите что там? Эти недоумки готовы перепугаться с любого чиха, — рычит на своих парней старик.

— Не забудьте — Кара! — крикнул им вслед Люк, наблюдая как на смену мандалорцам в комнату вошли другие.

Да, они другие, теперь Люк видел. Мандалорцы словно сделаны из другого теста, или скорее обожжены в другой печи. Податливая глина, да? Отец говорил, что их набирали еще подростками, и Люк пытался представить, каким Дин был мальчишкой — дерзким и злым, или сломанный и беспокойным? Его братья были такими же, и сейчас глядя на вошедших в комнату обычных бандитов, членов какой-то прижатой стариком банды, это очевидно.

— Заткни свой рот! — Швырнув в него одну из раций, Визсла подскочил с места и начал собирать оружие со стола — ножи и пистолеты, словно они могут остановить того, кто идет сюда.

Где-то внизу что-то взорвалось, Люк собственной задницей чувствовал вибрацию пола и здания. Послышались звуки выстрелов.

— Это не Дин, — снова разулыбался Люк. — Он ведь осторожней, да? И не будет стрелять. Он придет оттуда, откуда ты его не ждешь.

— Закрой рот, Скайуокер!

Над головой Люка брызнула кирпичная крошка, больно мазнувшая по задней стороне шеи. Пуля попала всего в сантиметрах десяти от головы.

— Ты его боишься. Потому и пытаешься натравить на Дина его же братьев.

— Я его вырастил! Я его отец. А он…

— А он мой горячий папочка, — продолжал посмеиваться Люк.

— Вырубите его! — скомандовал старикан одному из бандитов.

Тот подходил к Люку так, словно не знал, кого больше опасаться. Люк мягко улыбался, до тех пор, пока парень не оказался достаточно близко, чтобы замахнуться на него прикладом, только тогда выбросив вперед руку с горстью строительной пыли, и тут же перекатился по полу в сторону. Сделал подсечку, обрушивая бандита на пол рядом с собой и снова перекатился в сторону. От стены опять полетело каменное крошево, но к тому моменту Люка уже на том месте не было.

И да, вот сейчас было страшно. Так страшно, что у Люка все свело внутри, превращая кишки в туго переплетенные канаты. Он на ногах в компании двух вооруженных людей. Вокруг происходило что-то непонятное, внизу раздавались голоса и крики. Застрекотала автоматная очередь.

Парень, стоящий у двери сделал несколько шагов к нему, почти рыча и вскидывая оружие, и Люк застыл… А в следующую секунду что-то просвистело, и парень с пистолетом упал как подкошенный с круглой дыркой в черепе.

Люк резко обернулся, смотря через окно на здание напротив.

— Феннек!

Почти сразу старик сделал несколько шагов в сторону, уходя с линии видимости снайпера.

— Смотрю твой полоумный отец все же чему-то тебя научил. Ну, почему ты больше не смеешься, мальчишка? — фыркнул Визсла, поднимая на него оружие.  
Люк замер, смотря только на этого человека. Старого военного с явно поехавшей крышей. И не знал, что делать дальше.

Рядом снова пуля врезалась в стену.

— Ну, говори же! У тебя хорошо получается. Что ты там хотел еще наболтать?

— Я просто хочу знать, зачем это всё, зачем вам Дин.

— Мне плевать на этого ублюдка! — фыркнул Визсла. — Пока он не начал копать куда не надо. Пока он не начал лезть к моим парням. Еще и с тобой связался, с чертовым Скайуокером.

— О, вы боялись, что кто-то что-то узнает. Про остатки мандалорцев или то, как вы их учили? И все узнает отец и дядя Бен. Ох, Кеноби бы сильно не понравилось, что вы сделали с этими парнями.

— Ты слишком умный для такого болвана. А сейчас ты сдохнешь, и Джарин вместе с тобой.

Острый провал дула смотрел прямо на него. Люк глубоко вздохнул…

— Это ничего не изменит.

Заставший в дверях Дин казался одновременно призраком и чем-то иным, почти хтоническим чудовищем, из плоти и крови. Незнакомым и родным. В асфальтово-сером костюме военного образца, с бронежилетом на груди, кобурой на ноге и винтовкой в руках, его Дин был просто изумительно ужасающ.

— Брось оружие, если ты не хочешь, чтобы в твоем мальчишке появились лишние дырки.

Дин задумчиво перебрал пальцами по прикладу винтовки, прежде чем уронить ее на пол. За ней последовал пистолет из ножной кобуры и из-за пазухи. Несколько ножей. Дин разоружался методично и как-то почти лениво. А потом сделал шаг вперед, входя в комнату.

— Вейдер уже в городе, Пре. Приехал вчера. Так что ты не скроешь от него, что начал набирать новых беспризорников. Да, я и об этом знаю. — Дин двигался методично, словами и шагами, подбираясь все ближе. — Ты как, cariño?

Люк выдохнул. Потом потянул уголок губ.

— _Estas un diablo, but baby, te amo._

— Замри, Джарин! — скамандовал Визсла, когда Дин был в шагах пяти от Люка.

— Нет.

Снова громыхнул выстрел и Люка почти откинуло в стену. Он зашипел, но тут же открыл глаза, смотря на стоящего перед ним Дина. Закрывающего его собой!

— Дин!

— Всё нормально.

Голос его был глухим и явно сквозил болью, но Люк быстро успокоился. Прижался теплыми ладонями к пояснице, там, где кончался бронежилет.

— Посмотри-ка, какой герой. Защищаешь своего любовника собой? Мило.

— Тебе этого все равно не понять, Пре. Ты даже собственного племянника то изуродовать умудрился, какая тут любовь.

— Я вот думаю, насколько романтичным будет, если вы сдохнете тут вместе. Подойдет для этой твоей сети, Скайуокер, такое фото? По пуле в каждого и все.

— Не смей! — медленно, в успокаивающем движении поднял руку Дин. — Только попробуй еще ему хоть что-то сделать.

— О нет, Джарин. Ты сдохнешь первым.

Старик едва успел перевести оружие с Люка на голову Дина, как грохнул выстрел. Один, потом сразу второй.

Люк опустил руку с пистолетом, который он минутой ранее вытащил из-за ремня на заднице Дина. Упал головой ему в плечо.

— Всё хорошо, Люк, — рука Дина в перчатке закопалась в растрепанных волосах Скайуокера, губы на мгновение прижались к виску. — Точный выстрел. Я всегда знал, что тебя не стоит недооценивать.

— Он в тебя стрелял! — почти пожаловался Люк.

Дин махнул рукой в сторону окна, показывая знак «ОК». Оглянулся, рассматривая сначала типа с дыркой в голове, а затем того со свернутой шеей, которого так неудачно уронил Люк. Затем сжал запястье, осторожно забирая из его рук оружие. Через несколько секунд в комнату ввалилась целая вооруженная группа в полицейской форме. За ними вошла жутко недовольная и растрепанная Кара.

— Какая скотина меня вырубила и посадила у стеночки? Я им дам «сестренку»!

Люк даже прихрюкнул от истерического смешка.

Дин же чуть сильней вдавил его лицо в основание своей шеи. Сказал:

— Заберите, кто нибудь у меня оружие, хватит стоять и залипать.

— О, точно! Это ты их так? — поинтересовалась Кара, доставая из объемных карманов на своих брюках пакеты.

— Того вон твоя невеста уложила, — кивнул Дин на парня с дыркой в голове. Но остальное отрицать не стал. — Сами тут разберетесь? Покажу пока Люка медикам и отправлю домой.

— Со мной все в порядке, пара царапин.

Но спорить с Дином в модусе очень крутого копа — дело вообще невозможное. Уцепив Люка за руку, он буквально выволок его на улицу. Где уже и так было не протолкнуться от количества шныряющих туда-сюда полицейских, медиков и прочей непонятной братьи, очень активно изображающих бурную деятельность.  
И уже вот тут, на вечернем солнышке, Люка начало потряхивать от нервов.

К ним подошли медики и вроде что-то спросили, но Дин быстро избавился от них, заверив, что помощь не нужна. Хотя Люк видел, как неловко тот поворачивается влево. Вместо помощи, Дин снял с себя бронежилет, буквально всучив его одному из проходящих мимо копов, судя по нашивкам — начальнику начальника его начальника, а затем стянул с себя куртку, оставаясь в простой черной футболке. Люк просто стоял там, смотрел как заострилась линия челюсти Дина, как ходили мышцы под его кожей и опасно чернели глаза. На этот разваливающийся дом и суету вокруг. И думал о том, насколько правильно выбрал парня, в которого влюбиться.

Он еще тогда не знал, что момент того, как Дин сначала кутает его дрожащие плечи в свою куртку, а потом и в свои объятья, появится не то что на фотографиях зевак и подоспевших к большой шумихе репортеров. Это короткое видео обьятий попадет прямиков в следующие новостные ролики. А потом и в интернет, где разразится небольшой холивар, на тему — «Как Скайуокеру не стыдно изменять своему парню», где кто-то будет оправдывать его действия стрессом после похищения, кто-то списывать на «вы видели мужика рядом с ним, я бы тоже засосала при всех, еще и сверху бы залезла», кто-то утверждать, что судя по посту от имени сестры Люка, прошлые отношения закончены, а кто-то был не против посмотреть на горячий тройничок. Некоторые даже спрашивали, где можно найти бывшего парня Скайуокера, чтобы как следует его утешить. И только время от времени появлялись робкие голоса о том, что «что-то этот крутой коп кого-то напоминает, и вам не кажется»… Не казалось. К трем часам ночи особо горячие поклонники достали несколько пруфов в хорошем разрешении с места событий и сели за титаническую аналитическую работу, сравнивая шикарного мужика Люка Скайуокера номер один, с шикарным мужиком Люка Скайуокера номер два. И робкой надеждой, что может в городе есть все же два шикарных мужика, одним из которых тот самый Люк Скайуокер может поделиться.

Люк делиться ни с кем не собирался. И даже сидя в машине, пока их везли домой, цеплялся за Дина так сильно, что на руках того остались царапины и синяки, которых не было после штурма заброшенного здания.

***

Дома было шумно и немного истерично. Обычно такая сдержанная и железобетонная Лея подняла глаза на входящего в ее квартиру брата, а затем упала лицом в подушку дивана и разрыдалась. Полностью шокированный произошедшим Бен — поддержал мать ревом. Абсолютно спокойный и только малость раздраженный Хакс-младший стоял над ним и просто гладил по голове, отчего Бен рыдал еще сильнее. Трипио попытался хлопнуться в обморок с пораженным «Мастер Люк, вы живы», но передумал после грозного взгляда Скайуокера-старшего, и посеменил всем за водой. Примчавшийся словно по вызову, Хан сказал «Малыш, ну ты даешь», и начал успокаивать жену. Здоровый толстяк байкерского вида, приткнувшийся в углу, несколько обиделся, что в поданном Трипио стакане оказалась вода, а не пиво, и попытался вылить его прямо на бедного помощника. Непонятно как оказавшийся в этой компании Лендо вообще сидел на диване рядом с рыдающей Леей и щелкал каналы, перескакивая с одного новостного ролика на другой, и все равно неизменно попадал на самый момент обнимашек Дина и Люка. Генерал Скайуокер, кажется, просто орал на сына и его любовника.

Держащий на руках радостно обнимающегося Грогу, Люк обвел всю мизансцену взглядом.

— Может пойдем домой? Я чертовски хочу в душ и спать.

Они нерешительно сделали шаг назад… И именно в этот момент дверь распахнулась, хотя Дин был уверен, что запер ее не только на все замки, но и на цепочку.

— Энакин! Ну ты и мудак. Ну кто тебе ребенка доверил? — Светловолосый бородатый мужчина на пороге обвел всех острым ястребиным взглядом, не только разом закончив рев Бена и икоту Чуи, но и секс парочки с нижнего этажа. Затем повернулся к троице у дверей. — Люк, мальчик мой, с тобой все в порядке?

— Да, дядя Бен.

— Тогда иди сюда, ребенок. Я волновался, — спокойный голос его ярко контрастировал со все еще острым взглядом, но когда Люк отдал Грогу отцу и вступил в теплые гостеприимные объятья, дядя Бен, кажется, смягчился. — Я знал, что нельзя было отпускать твоего отца сюда, прости. От него вечно одни неприятности.

— От меня неприятности? Это всё из-за него! — ткнул генерал Скайуокер в сторону Дина. — А ты, старый интриган, их еще и покрывал. Да как ты вообще…

Тут дядя Бен наконец выпустил Люка из объятий, и скинул с плеч тяжелую байкерскую куртку, под которой оказалась футболка без рукавов открывавшая взгляд на забитую от запястий до самой шеи кожу дядюшки. Строгий генерал Скайуокер подавился вздохом и покраснел, кажется, весь.

— Ну вообще-то…

— Люк, передай вашему отцу, что я не собираюсь с ним разговаривать в ближайшую сотню лет. Ты посмотри до чего он тебя довел, мой мальчик. — покрутил в пальцах подбородок приемного сына Бен Кеноби. — Серьезных ранений нет?

— Нет, дядя Бен. И это не из-за Дина…

— Разумеется, ребенок. — Бен перевел взгляд на стоящего рядом и совершенно потерянного Джарина. — Рад, наконец-то встретиться. Люк столько о вас не рассказывал, что я потрудился узнать сам, так что можете не представляться, молодой человек. А это юное существо у вас на руках, как я понимаю, Грогу? Позволите? Ну здравствуй, малыш, можешь считать меня дедушкой Беном.

Смотря как Грогу в объятьях этого странного мужчины обеими руками вцепился ему в бороду, явно сравнивая с отцовской, Дин тяжело вздохнул. Никто не обещал, что семья это легко.

— На самом деле… А ну тихо все! — гаркнул Люк неожиданно громко. И дождавшись тишины, продолжил. — На самом деле, меня похитили, косвенно из-за тебя, отец. Из-за того, что я — Скайуокер. Этот тип, Визсла, считал, что через меня Дин сможет передать тебе важную информацию о его махинациях и похищении детей. Он не думал, что вы двое друг о друге до вчерашнего дня не особо знали.

Взгляды Дина Джарина и Энакина Скайуокера скрестились со вполне ощутимым звуком, словно лазер встретился с металлом.

— Дарксайбер, — наконец сказал Дин, отведя глаза. -Так называлась программа Визслы. Она была полулегальная даже в то время, когда растили нас. Правительству нужны были идеальные солдаты, но никто не хотел брать на себя ответственность, кроме Визслы и нескольких подобных ему людей. Некоторые из них сейчас занимают высокие посты в правительстве и министерстве обороны. Типа губернатора Гидеона. Перед тем как уйти из отряда, я скопировал все данные, до которых мог добраться. И Визсла и его покровители действительно могли испугаться, что я использую их. Особенно когда стал копаться в участившихся пропажах детей в нашем районе. — Дин вздохнул и посмотрел на Люка. — Я не думал, что это может поставить под удар тебя. Просто хотел найти тех детей и не дать сделать из них… это, — развел он руками, словно реально был чудовищем каким-то. Словно стыдился себя.

Люк привычно почувствовал, как слабеют колени и разгорается тепло в груди.

— Ну почему ты такой потрясающий!

Он попытался обнять собственного парня, но тот зашипел.

— Трещина в ребре. Или сломано, — авторитетно заявил дядя Бен, позволяющий Грогу разглядывать рисунки на своих руках. — Схватили пулю в бронежилет, молодой человек?

Беззастенчиво задрав на нем футболку, Люк посмотрел на расползающееся по всему левому боку пятно гематомы.

— Maldito sea! И когда ты собирался сказать? Как всегда — никогда? Дин!

— Всё нормально.

— Если бы всё было нормально, ты бы не полез за меня под пулю!

— На тебе, в отличии от меня не было бронежилета.

— А если бы он в голову стрелял, все равно бы полез? — Люк посмотрел в упрямые темные-темные в этот момент глаза Дина. — Ты совсем идиот? У тебя ребенок!

— У меня — ты!

Люк не знал, почему именно из-за этих слов растаял. Вот просто на месте.

— Они всегда такие драматичные? — очень вежливо и сдержанно поинтересовался дядя Бен у поправляющей макияж Леи.

— Обычно за драматичность отвечает Люк. Дин более адекватен.

— Как я и думал, — кивнул дядя. — Кто-нибудь мне расскажет, что там произошло?

— Ну… этот Визсла, по видимому не был готов… ко мне? — развел руками Люк. — О, Дин, ты не знаешь, твои братья ведь успели свалить оттуда раньше, чем началась вся заварушка?

— Что?

— Паз и второй, такой темноглазый, мелкий, с густой бородой и татуировкой на бедре… не спрашивай откуда я знаю! Этот старикан пытался натравить их на тебя, но думаю слегка не учел, что я болтливый, а они любопытные. И то, что они на тебя хоть и злятся, но ты — семья. — Люк посмотрел на вытянутое растерянное лицо Дина. — Именно Паз разрезал стяжку у меня на руках, прежде чем уйти. Много бы я настрелялся со связанными за спиной руками?

Дин резко развернулся к нему, и сжал лицо руками.

— А теперь запомни — ты ни в кого не стрелял. И того парня на полу ты тоже не трогал. Ты сидел и ждал, когда придет полиция и тебя спасет. Ты всё понял? Повтори!

— Я — принцесса, а ты Супер Марио.

— Ты идиот, — сказал Дин, прежде чем коснуться его лба своим.

— Мандалорец прав, Люк, — внезапно подал голос генерал Скайуокер. — Мало того, что ты гражданское лицо, так еще и достаточно известное. Для твоего мандалорца — это пара рапортов о целесообразности применения силы. Для тебя же грозит публичным разбирательством.

Посмотрев на парня своего сына, Энакин Скайуокер все же сдержанно кивнул в благодарность. Тот ответил таким же сдержанным кивком. Люк и Бен Кеноби одновременно закатили глаза.

— О, смотри, Люк, — громко в повисшей блаженной тишине позвал Лендо. — Тебя и твоего парня по всем программам крутят. Хорошо вместе смотритесь.

— Mierda!

— Mierda! — согласно повторил Грогу, все так же сидящий на руках дяди Бена.

Лея так не смеялась с тех пор, как Люк признался, что влюбился в горячего папочку с детской площадки.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Кадры в инсте Кары   
> https://i.pinimg.com/originals/1f/79/ea/1f79ea6341a911a7df48a95fda671e31.gif  
> https://i.pinimg.com/originals/d5/2a/92/d52a9202f389b65b8b5b61351b5137f0.gif
> 
> https://i.pinimg.com/originals/a2/99/c1/a299c1dba9757c1deea417f63f3252b1.gif  
> Mando'ad, vuelve a casa. -- Mando'ad (мандо’а) - мандалорец, по словам - “дитя мандалора”; vuelve a casa (исп.) - возвращайся домой
> 
> Estas un diablo, but baby, te amo. -- Ты – отчасти дьявол, но, малыш, я люблю тебя! (Nea & Nio Garcia - DIABLO)
> 
> Puta madre -- что сродни нашему "бля"


	10. Глаза 10 - О семейном сходстве

Утро было ленивым, медленным. Люк просыпался несколько раз. Сначал еще незадолго до рассвета, оттого, что Грогу завез ему коленом под ребра. Пошипев и подув ребенку в лицо, он убаюкал неприятный сон, поправил одеяло на плече лежащего по другую сторону от мальчишки Дина. Потом еще раз, когда Грогу закинул на него ноги, устроившись головой на животе отца. Не раскрывая глаз, Люк что-то пробормотал о наглых маленьких захватчиках, и, еще до того, как снова соскользнуть в сон, услышал тихий смех. В третий раз дремота покидала тело неохотно, Люк то всплывал, то снова тонул в ней, только чувствуя рядом теплое тело и чужое дыхание.

— Уже девятый час.

— Угу. У меня выходной.

— Зато у меня — нет. Может отпустишь меня?

Люк сильней сжал руку на боку Дина и уткнулся лицом между его плечом и подушкой.

— Где Грогу?

— С Кеноби на кухне. Судя по запаху, они пытаются что-то спалить.

— Это дядя Бен готовит, все в порядке.

Дядю Бена вчера так и не отпустили ни в какие гостиницы, сначала предложив разделить комнату Люка с Энакином, но Кеноби заявил, что не намерен больше делить с этим человеком ничего, кроме одной планеты. Потом Люк просто утащил его и Дина с Грогу домой. Детская постель была выбрана достаточно большой, чтобы там поместился один невысокий мужчина, в то время как мальчишка с удовольствием устроился между отцами, заснув под их долгие разговоры.

У Дина, лежащего рядом, вид был… ну спорный. Круги под глазами остались на месте, скулы словно еще больше заострились. Вместе с носом. Подтянувшись, Люк губами коснулся самого его кончика и улыбнулся.

— Ты выглядишь так себе. Плохо спал?

Дин не ответил, только тяжело прикрыв глаза. Как он выживал все это время с таким эмоциональным лицом — совершенно непонятно.

— Грогу полночи пинался. Знакомое шило, да? — чуть потянул уголок губ Дин.

— Грогу папин сына.

Взгляд, с которым Дин смотрел на него, был темным, тяжелым. Нависнув над ним, он протянул руку и провел большим пальцем по брови Люка, а потом по щеке и губам. Словно видел в первый раз. Чувствовал в первый раз.

— Что у тебя там? В твоей дурной голове. Дин?

— Я… Я хотел спросить… — Взгляд у него стал таким, словно Дин разом распахивает всю душу, отдает всё, что у него за ней есть. — Ты согласишься на совместную опеку над Грогу? Он любит тебя, и…

Люк едва-едва коснулся его губ, заставляя замолчать. Улыбнулся в поцелуе.

— А когда я соберусь за тебя замуж, мне что, надо будет чтобы меня снова похитили?

Дин посмотрел на него так, словно Люк сказал что-то очень глупое.

— Это предполагалось. Мы с Грогу идем комплектом.

— Это самая выгодная моя сделка на сегодня. — Он провел пальцами по спутанным, чуть завившимся волосам Дина. По хребту его носа и маленькой складочке на нижней губе. — Надеюсь, такое щедрое предложение не потому, что ты испугался, когда тебя ранили.

Дин нахмурился и морщинка между бровями стала сильнее. Люку она, на самом деле, очень не нравилась.

— Это потому что, я люблю тебя, идиот!

— _Entonces quiero darte todas las poses._

Коснувшись лбом его лба, Дин поинтересовался:

— И где ты только учился таким фразочкам?

— О, у меня великий учитель — Энрике Иглесиас.

Дин рассмеялся, и этот звук, рожденный где-то глубоко в его груди, вибрацией отдался в теле Люка. Дрожью по прижатому к простыням позвоночнику. Он потянулся вперед, перехватывая эти странные, такие соблазнительные губы Дина, впитывая в себя остатки его улыбки, дыхание, вкус. Мягко потянул нижнюю, очертил кончиками языка контур верхней, стараясь не дрожать от того, как волоски растрепанных с утра усов трут чувствительную кожу.

Под его руками Дин был горячим, жестким, со всеми своими слишком тугими, напряженными мышцами, связками и костями. Острые лопатки его привычно легли под ладонь, когда Дин чуть приподнялся на одной руке, и плавно двинулся, соединяя их бедра. Качнулся, заставляя их члены скользить и тереться друг об друга. И смотрел в лицо этими своими темными карими глазами, словно боялся что-то упустить.

Люк шумно выдохнул, запрокидывая голову и позволяя губам Дина провести по своей шее. Крепче схватился за его бок, подталкивая продолжать.

Дин в ответ зашипел, и это явно никак не было связано с удовольствием. Люк выругался и попытался выбраться из-под своего любовника.

— Извини, я забыл. Черт!

— Не истери, cariño. Это просто синяк. Иди сюда. Все нормально.

Склонившись, Дин провел губами, носом и щекой по его ребрам и животу, опускаясь все ниже. Приподнявшийся и опирающийся на руки Люк какое-то время смотрел на темную макушку, растрепанные кудри примятые подушкой, в мягком свете из окна тепло каштановые, с редкими ниточками седины. На широкие плечи, эти лопатки сходящиеся и раздвигающиеся от каждого движения, от каждого вдоха и выдоха, на линию позвоночника, уходящую куда-то под сползающее одеяло. И расплывающееся неровное пятно гематомы на правом боку, как подтверждение тому, на что этот мужчина способен для него. В животе снова тяжело налилось возбуждение, а ослабшая было эрекция заставила член дернуться и налиться.

— На бок. Сейчас Дин!

Этот паршивец снова рассмеялся, и Люк чувствовал, как изгибаются его губы на коже внизу живота, как вибрирует его грудь, прижатая к его бедрам и вовсю стоящему члену.

— Я хочу тебя. Пожалуйся, Дин! — уже откровенно заскулил Люк, сам не в силах двинуться или выбраться из-под него.

Прикусив кожу прямо над косточкой у бедра, Дин поднял голову, посмотрев Люку в лицо.

— Всё, что пожелаешь.

Люка откровенно затрясло от возбуждения. От этого голоса и взгляда.

Скатившись с него, Дин перевернулся на правый бок, и одновременно скидывая с ног одеяло, потянулся к полке, доставая смазку. Сунув ее Люку в руки, он подгреб под себя подушку, лучше устраиваясь. Подтянул к себе одну ногу, упрощая доступ к собственной заднице, чуть прогнулся в спине. Снова зашипел, когда ребра не обрадовались таким телодвижениям. Но Люка это уже не остановило, он чувствовал как его ведет от этого вида, от того, его красивый, его чертовски упертый Дин предлагает ему себя, как чуть нетерпеливо дрожат его пальцы, в которых он комкает простынь.

Выдавив немного смазки, Люк осторожно коснулся расщелины его ягодиц, не надавливая, а только едва поглаживая — двумя пальцами сокращающийся под прикосновениями анус и большим у самого копчика. Дин в ответ тяжело вздохнул, утыкаясь лицом в подушку. Закрываясь тут, и открываясь, расслабляясь внизу. Доверяя. Одновременно с тем, как ввести в него палец, Люк склонился и поцеловал в плечо, левое, совершенно не защищенное татуировкой и прошлым. Беззащитное. Провел губами и языком по этой смуглой коже, с едва заметными родинками и нескольким шрамам. Довел линию до шеи и напряженной ключицы. Добавил еще один палец, чувствуя, как сильно обхватывают его мышцы.

Дин снизу всегда был чем-то восхитительно диким и покорным одновременно.

— Хватит, — выдохнул он, когда Люк добавил третий палец.

— Ты лежишь и отдыхаешь. А я тебя люблю. Так, как я решу.

Плечи и грудная клетка Дина снова задрожала от смеха. Перестав прятать лицо в подушке, он повернулся, позволяя себя поцеловать. Жарко выдохнул в губы, когда Люк задел правильное место внутри.

Прихватив губами и зубами острую линию его челюсти, Люк убрал пальцы. Снова потянулся к пузырьку со смазкой и устроился вдоль длинного, вытянутого тела Дина, чуть подрагивающего под прикосновениями. Прижался бедрами и пульсирующим членом к ягодицам. Трахнуть все это хотелось до темноты в глазах.  
Первый толчок заставил Дина снова спрятать лицо между подушкой и изгибом собственной руки. Люк осторожно вышел и снова толкнулся, чувствуя как тело рядом расслабляется.

Он двигался медленно, плавно, растягивая движения. Прижимался грудью к спине, целовал куда мог дотянуться, что-то шептал на краснеющее ухо о том, как хочет делать так вечно, быть в нем, Любить его. А когда проникать стало легче, а в ушах зашумело от возбуждения и удовольствия, ускорился, проникая сильней и глубже. Забирая себе больше. Жадно. Сладко. Сжимал пальцы на бедрах, водил рукой по животу Дина и ребрам, накрывая ладонью и чуть нажимая на гематому и мешая боль, которую еще недавно боялся причинить, и наслаждение. Стоило же Дину привычно начать вырываться и почувствовав дрожь его бедер, одной рукой перехватил за шею, вторую опустив к крепко стоящему и сочащемуся члену. Это была, пожалуй, одна из любимых частей секса с ним. Удержать. Доставить удовольствие почти насильно. Убедиться, что Дин, такой вечно встрепанный, заведеной и готовый отражать любую опасность, в какой-то момент медленно плавится и чуть слышно стонет в руках. А затем напрягается всем телом и кончает.

Посмотрев, как Дин расслабляется после накрывшего его оргазма, Люк осторожно вышел из него. Чуть надавил на бедра, заставляя вытянуться на животе. Провел рукой по этой потрясающей спине. А потом быстро довел себя до оргазма, и смотрел как красиво белесые капли его спермы покрывают поясницу Дина. Нагнувшись, он слизал одну или две, ведя языком вдоль позвоночника.

Дин дернул лопаткой. Такой расплывшийся и полностью вымотанный и вытраханный.

— Люблю тебя, — признался Люк, прежде чем встать и пойти за полотенцем.

Когда он вернулся, Дин уже практически спал, вытянувшись и обхватив двумя руками подушку Люка. Наконец-то расслабленный и умиротворенный. Ему не помешает отдохнуть, потому что, похоже, он полночи страдал, думая как сделать предложение, на которое Люк был согласен еще полгода назад.  
Устранив весь беспорядок и накрыв Дина одеялом, сам Люк быстро сходил в душ, а затем оделся. Денек сегодня предстоит явно не из простых. Но начало просто отличное!

На кухне дядя Бен и Грогу завтракали аппетитно выглядящей кашей с фруктами и кексами. Трипио заходил, понял Люк, но не стал говорить, что результат кулинарного мастерства дяди все еще пованивал из мусорного контейнера.

— Доброе утро, ребенок, — поприветствовал его Бен-старший, смотря таким хитрым взглядом, словно не сомневался, чем там «ребенок» занимался в своей спальне.

Благо в Дине явно сказывалось армейское прошлое и отцовское настоящие, и он всегда был поразительно тихим в сексе, а Люк стонал как в дешевом порно только когда был снизу. Пока они еще встречались на старой квартире Дина, несколько раз соседи ему высказывали за слишком громкий просмотр фильмов для взрослых. Типа «мы конечно все понимаем, ты еще не старый чтобы совсем не интересоваться, но всё же, такому солидному мужчине стоит не забывать о регулировке звука». Дин потом несколько раз шутя пытался найти, где у Люка регулируется звук, но добивался лишь того, что тот стонал еще громче.

— Как вы тут?

Чмокнув рассмеявшегося Грогу в лоб, Люк удовлетворенно вздохнул. Его ребенок.

— Ну, мы пытались вас не будить. Вы, наверное, сильно перенервничали вчера. Причем больше, из-за вашего отца, чем этого похищения.

— Есть такое! — закатил глаза Люк, наливая себе чая. Иногда он скучал по вкусу кофе. — Но это же отец. Он не умеет не быть мелодраматичным.

Устроившись за столом, Люк какое-то время смотрел на своего сына и приемного отца. Оба довольно светловолосые, с хитрыми искорками в голубых и карих глазах. Словно в их жилах действительно одна кровь. Когда-то в детстве Люка его действительно частенько принимали за родного сына Бена Кеноби, а в узких кругах даже ходили слухи про его мать и всякие последствия… Впрочем, до самого Люка это все дошло в достаточно сознательном возрасте, чтобы сильно не обращать внимания. Его вырастили дядя Бен и тетка Сатин, настоящий кровный отец появлялся раз в полгода в лучшем случае, и каждый раз был чем-то недоволен. Люк тогда считал, что грозный генерал Скайуокер злится на него, на то, что его сын не оправдывает ожиданий, не оправдывает… вообще ничего? Потребовалось время, чтобы понять, насколько больно отцу было видеть Люка и Бена, насколько он сам себя наказывал. Не то чтобы это понимание что-то сильно меняло.

— Почему ты так и не усыновил меня, как Органы Лею?

Люк ожидал, что дядя Бен отреагирует на этот вопрос более… бурно, но тот лишь усмехнулся. Очень-очень горько. Покрутил в руках чашку.

— Потому, что это еще сильней разбило бы вашему отцу сердце. Тем более, если бы это сделал я. Знание того, что у него есть сын, думаю, удержало вашего отца от многих глупостей в жизни. Бейл тоже был не в праве, но он так злился на вашего отца. Не в праве забирать у него дочь и запрещать с ней видеться. Потерю еще и тебя он бы не выдержал. А я не хотел его терять. Даже ради тебя.

Бен вздохнул. Глаза его стали туманными, а взгляд потяжелел. Так было всегда, когда он думал об отце Люка. Который знал это выражение лица любимого дяди с детства. Знал, что это смесь тоски и боли… и любви. Люк когда-то буквально ненавидел отца за это. За то, каким ранимым и хрупким делает он этого человека. Даже на расстоянии. Даже через самого Люка.

Он понял все только сейчас, когда у него есть Дин.

— Знаешь, Люк, если бы была возможность всё вернуть, в тот момент, когда мы оба были еще слишком молоды и слишком спесивы, я бы хотел, чтобы он снова выбрал не меня, а вашу маму. Потому что вы с сестрой — это лучшее, что он сделал. Только никогда не говори ему об этом, ребенок.

— Ты ему тоже не говори, что я всегда хотел быть твоим сыном.

— Ты и так мой сын, Люк! — Протянув руку, Бен потрепал его по светлым волосам. Затем подтолкнул ему телефон, лежащий на столе. — Кстати, там Хан уже час шлет тебе мольбы о помощи избавить его от вашего отца. Думаю, Лея оставила своих мужчин дома.

— И в кого она такая мстительная? Кого-то мне это напоминает. Может быть… тебя? — улыбнулся Люк. И встал со своего места. — Пойду спасать Хана. А ты, Грогу, пока сходи разбуди папу. Хорошо?

Мелкий радостно закивал. Сердце Люка затопила сладкая, теплая волна нежности. Наклонившись, он чмокнул светлую макушку.

— Я тебя люблю, ребенок.

Бен точно прятал ухмылку за своей чашкой и бородой.

В квартире Леи царил разгром. Какой только могут устроить пара хулиганистых детей, под предводительством деда с военным прошлым. Обойдя вокруг крепости из диванных подушек и одеял в центре гостинной, Люк нашел Хана нервно курящим на балконе.

— Отвезешь нас с Дином к нему в участок? Надо дать показания, а моя машина где-то стоит и скучает.

— Разумеется! — сделал огромные глаза Хан. — Всё для семьи.

— Ну и куда вы собрались? — нахмурился отец, как только они направились к двери.

— Ну я все еще считаюсь жертвой похищения, надо что-то там заполнить и сказать спасибо всем, кто участвовал. Хан нас отвезет, а то Трипио сказал, что внизу ждут репортеры. — Он смягчился. — Но зато, мы оставим дома с Грогу дядю Бена, и если ты договоришься с Беном-младшим, то он очень захочет увидеть своего друга.

— Ах ты мелкий хитрый засранец! — присвистнул генерал.

— Это семейное. У нас троих одинаковый вкус в мужчинах, если ты не заметил, отец. — Люк посмотрел на высунувшихся из «крепости» мальчишек. — Четверых.

Пока Хан искал ключи от своей старой, дребезжащей, но любимой машины, Люк сделал еще одно историческое фото — генерал Энакин Скайуокер сдается в плен двум мальчишкам пяти лет. Зашел в инстаграм, отметив количество сообщений и общее напряжение. Так что Люк закрыл приложение и засунул телефон в задний карман джинс. Некоторые моменты действительно должны принадлежать только им.

Дин уже был по военному собран и почти на бегу допивал чай прямо из кружки Люка.

— Ну вот, теперь мы можем оставлять детей на дедушек, — чуть слышно сказал Люк, наблюдая, как дядя Бен показывает что-то на своих расписных руках маленькому Грогу.

Дин медленно моргнул и шумно выдохнул. Словно еще не совсем верил в реальность. В их сумасшедшую реальность.

— _Oh, Dios!_ Я просто как-то вышел с ребенком в парк…

Люк рассмеялся, утаскивая своего… тут они еще определятся, к лифту.

— Ты всё еще веришь, что в первый раз мы встретились в парке?

— А это не так? И?

— Мы с Беном ехали посмотреть как идет здесь ремонт. Ты поравнялся с нами на своем мотоцикле и велел прижаться к обочине. Весь такой крутой, в форме, шлеме и с наручниками пристегнутыми к поясу. Я думал, ты узнал меня и хочешь взять автограф, — улыбнулся Люк, немного смущенный своей глупостью и самомнением. А так же совершенно согретый воспоминаниями. — А ты отчитал меня за неправильную перевозку ребенка в автомобиле и показал как нужно фиксировать его детское кресло. И это было очень горячо и очень мило одновременно. Потом ты сел на мотоцикл и уехал. А я даже имени твоего спросить не успел. Как идиот стоял и пялился тебе вслед!

— Прости, — опустил голову Дин, словно ему было стыдно.

— Подожди, это не самая худшая часть истории. — Люк нажал на кнопку остановки лифта и заблокировал двери. — У меня собралось около десятка дорожных штрафов, потому что въезжая в этот район, я постоянно нарушал правила, надеясь, что меня остановишь именно ты. Я приходил в ваш участок. Два раза! Я пытался найти тебя несколько месяцев. И поверь, я много раз кончал фантазируя, как один очень горячий патрульный надевает на меня наручники и трахает на заднем сидении машины.

— Там неудобно, — застенчиво пробормотал Дин, все так же опустив голову. — И наручники…

Люк приподнял его подбородок двумя пальцами, заставляя посмотреть себе в лицо.

— А потом Бен подрался с мальчишкой на детской площадке и тут появился ты! Я увидел твои глаза и всё, у меня словно мозг закоротило. И я снова тебя упустил. Лея до сих пор дразнит меня за это!

— Она больше не будет, — заверил Дин, припирая его собой к стенке лифта. — И я больше никуда не убегу. Правда. Ты, кажется, сделал для этого всё.

Улыбаясь в поцелуе, Люк знал — действительно всё.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Entonces quiero darte todas las poses -- Поэтому я хочу дать тебе во все позах


End file.
